Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head
by Deaths-Head
Summary: (Gen 1) A terror, legend, once thought dead, has returned. What will Raiden and Valkyrie's penance be? R&R please. Chapter 35 now up. COMPLTE
1. Chapter 1

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER :  
  
Death's Head - I don't own the transformers or Death's Head. Either Hasbro, Mattel, Marvel US own them. Marvel UK owns the Death's Head label. I own Raiden, who is a coal black transformer whose vehicle form is similar to the Veritechs/Valkyries from Macross.  
  
I've been looking over the Transformers stories, and not seeing one of Death's Head, and having this story sitting on my computer, I decided to post it. Enjoy.  
  
Also, any text written between these .. are the character's thoughts.  
  
***************************************************  
  
PROLOGUE :  
  
Death's Head waited in the rafters of the old building, silently observing his 'mark'. He and his partner had been on Farrix 5, for only a few hours, but that didn't bother him. He was here on business. He had been hired to exterminate the mechanoid before him, and any of his allies with him. DH smiled to himself, this was almost too easy.  
  
Instinct told DH to switch his optical spectrum, and as he changed it to infra red, he saw it. Thin red beams of light crisscrossing the room, making a honeycomb of beams above the 'mark'. DH thanked the maker he listened to Instinct.  
  
Never underestimate instinct, yes? Sometimes you have to follow your gut instincts and just DO. When I was created, instinct told me I was destined to be more than just a rich man's deadly plaything. Instinctively, I killed the man, stole his money and torched his mansion. Useful thing Instinct, yes?  
  
DH looked along the rafter, and his smile broadened. At the end of the rafter, down five meters, was the junction box for the alarm system, which was also connected to the power system in the building. If he took that out, not only would the alarm and beams not work, but also the lighting would fail, giving him a few seconds to do his 'trade'. He disconnected his right hand, attached the blaster. He aimed at the box and was about to fire, when two other mechs rushed into the room, their actions telling DH, they knew someone was in the building. DH looked at the blaster on his right forearm, then took it away and placed it back in it's place on his back. He grasped the axe attachment and placed it on his right wrist.  
  
DH pulled a small blaster from his side, with his left hand, aimed and fired at the junction box. The box flashed and hissed, showering sparks everywhere. He leapt from his perch, and landed on one of the mechs, his right foot crushing it's head. The other mech swung around, only to give DH the chance to plunge the axe, deep into the chest chassis, severing the power pump in half. The mech exploded, causing the room to burst into flames. The 'mark' fell back against the opposite wall, as DH emerged from the flames, unscathed. As he approached, DH replaced the axe with a missile, then grabbed the 'mark' and kicked the window panel, sending glass cascading onto the ground below.  
  
"Please! You don't have to do this! I can pay you double what Ghanix is paying you!" The 'mark' pleaded "Grant me mercy!!"  
  
DH held the 'mark' out the window.  
  
"I always see a contract through to the end. Besides," DH hurled him out the window "Mercy doesn't pay the bills, yes?"  
  
DH fired the missile at the 'mark' and watched as the explosion from the 'mark's' death vibrated the building. He turned and left the room, making his way towards the service elevator. As soon as he stepped inside, he entered a code which took him to the bottom levels of the building. The doors opened and DH stepped out, walking calmly towards his transport.  
  
He was a few blocks away when, not only did the building collapse, but his comlink sounded. Turning the autopilot on, he answered.  
  
"Death's Head. Speak."  
  
"Well done Death's Head. You certainly live up to your reputation as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy."  
  
DH grimaced "Not bounty hunter, it's Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, yes?"  
  
"Whatever. The creds have been put into your account." A pause "Death's Head, I've, uhh, got another job for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"This is a high profile assassination. The only details we have, is the 'mark' is the leader of a group of mechanoids on a planet, in a backwater system called Earth."  
  
"Who's hiring me?"  
  
"That's the thing. I'm not sure, but if this job's as big a deal as what I think it is, there's bound to be a large sum of cred involved."  
  
DH frowned "Raiden, we don't just take any job. For all we know the job could be to assassinate a giant slimey bug. And I REFUSE TO DO ANYMORE DAMNED 'BUG HUNTS'!"  
  
Raiden's voice sighed over the comlink.  
  
"Death's Head, I..." another pause "Hang on, just got some more info..."  
  
DH glanced out the window of his vehicle, as the authorities were speeding towards the location he was leaving.  
  
When you don't need them, they appear. When you do need them, they're nowhere in sight. DH thought Typical governmental bureaucracy at work. The politicians take creds from services needed, and keep it for themselves, whilst the public is left in an almost constant state of lawlessness. Heh, my kind of town.  
  
Raiden's voice came over the link.  
  
"Death's Head, just received more info for that target on Earth. Not only is it an assassination job, but also sabotage and demolition. What do you think?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends? On what?"  
  
"And on WHO. Who's the 'mark' and where's the sabotage and demolition to take place?"  
  
"No more info there, but you've been invited to the client's homeworld, to discuss payment and such. They're even going to supply us with weapons for the job!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well, you promised you'd take me with you on a job Death's Head. Why not this one?"  
  
DH sighed "Look we'll wait and see, yes? What's the name of the client's homeworld."  
  
Raiden paused "It's...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My homeworld... Cybertron."  
  
DH frowned. He had accepted a job from the Decepticon leader there, a one eyed cyclops called Shockwave. No personality whatsoever, but smart, real smart. Shockwave had hired DH to hunt down the leader of the Autobot resistence Emirate Xxarron. But, thanks to Xxarron's troops, he had failed for the first time. However, Xxarron offered DH a choice. Bring him Shockwave's head, or else. Shockwave wanted DH's head, so DH did the only thing he could.  
  
He returned to the Decepticon citadel and lopped off Shockwave's head.  
  
However, before he could escape, three Decepticon's, the new (at the time) Triple changers, Astrotrain, Octane and Blitzwing attacked him. As he prepared himself to attack, the three triple changers fell to the ground, energy rippling over them. DH looked and observed a Decepticon standing there, holding it's weapon on it's prone allies.  
  
The Decepticon was young, only a few thousand years old. DH thought about destroying him, then decided not to. So DH escaped back to the Autobot stronghold of Iacon, with the young Decepticon in tow. Once there, he handed Shockwave's head to Xxarron, received payment and left Cybertron, the Decepticon went with him. He swore he would never do a deal with any of those accursed Transformers again. However, seeing as business was slow...  
  
"Raiden, first things first. Run a full weapon diagnostic on yourself, and check your transformation ability. Then, get the 'VULTURE' prepped and ready for departure. We leave in one decacycle."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - And DH's journey is just beginning. Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. I do own Raiden. Also, I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but this story is set a couple of years after Unicron, therefore I'll be bringing the Headmasters, Targetmasters and Powermasters into this story as well.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Raiden replied "Already checked, double checked and tripled checked. Just waiting for you."  
  
DH smiled "Start lift off cycle. I'll be there momentarily, and... Great! I've got a 'problem' now."  
  
DH's vehicle shook, as it was hit by incoming laser fire. He looked over his shoulder and saw the 'problem'. Behind DH, were three police transports, their weapons ports fired repeatedly.  
  
Wonderful! The 'mark' was their damned chief! When I get my hands on the idiot who hired me for this job, I'll...  
  
DH swung his vehicle into a tight 180, and opened fire with the titanium shott blaster. The powerful weapon destroyed one of the police transports with a few well placed blasts. The remaining transports combined firepower on DH's vehicle. It exploded in a brilliant fireball, and would've meant an end to DH, had he not already vacated the vehicle, levelling his plasma rifle and firing a few short bursts. The first transport opened it's ramp and disgorged eight mean and pissed off law enforcement officers. DH snarled to himself, as he sniped two of them down, whilst ducking for cover behind the wreckage of the first transport..  
  
This is wonderful! Still, I've been in worse scrapes than this before. That job on Studduj when I had been hired to assassinate the king, only to find that slippery little weasel had set a trap for me and every other freelance peacekeeping agent who came there. Heh, I showed him that no matter what, I ALWAYS see a contract through to the end, yes?  
  
DH was startled from his reminiscing by shouts coming from the police. He looked over the wreckage and his optics widened. Raiden, in his transformed mode, was strafing the police with a hail of cannon and missile fire. Raiden flew overhead, transformed into his robotic form, unslung his blaster cannon and opened fire. DH smiled, he wasn't going to let his young partner have all the fun.  
  
He leaped over the transport and gunned down one of the police mechs, who had stepped out of the other transport. Between DH and Raiden, the authorities were dispatched quickly, but not before one turned and fled into the sewers. Raiden lept after him.  
  
DH was about to go after him, when he saw more transports approaching. He sighed and ran towards a parked transport. He climbed in and took off towards the abandoned station, where the 'VULTURE' was hidden. He didn't have to worry about Raiden. For as young as the Decepticon was, he was highly skilled and resourceful. Also, take into account of his vehicle form, a powerful futuristic jet, which was capable of atmospheric and space travel, DH knew Raiden would meet him at the rendezvous point just beyond the planet's third moon.  
  
Meanwhile, in the sewers...  
  
Raiden flew down the tunnels, holding his cannon before him. His optics were set on the target before him, a police mech, trying to escape. He hissed to himself, this mech was just like his former commander of the Decepticon air force, or should he say, the THREE of them. The Decepticon triple changers Astrotrain, Octane and Blitzwing, not only served as Shockwave's bodyguards, but also as leaders of the Decepticon air militia wing. Blitzwing had been his personal commander, and he hated the 'Con.  
  
As he tracked his target, he became aware of how unDecepticon his thoughts were. He was thinking more and more like an Autobot. Maybe, in a former existence, he HAD been an Autobot, only reformatted and redesigned as a Decepticon. All he knew was he had a sister bot, who, according to records within the Decepticon stronghold, had been subverted and reformatted as an Autobot. He frowned. He knew WHY he had turned on the Decepticons back when he first met Death's Head. He had a chance to leave the Decepticons, and search for his sibling, and he took it.  
  
Besides, working with Death's Head was always a learning experience.  
  
The mech in front of him, turned and opened fire on him. Raiden dropped to his feet, ducked and fired. The blasts from his cannon hit the mech across it's chest, causing it to be flung against the wall hard. Raiden approached it, cannon held before him. The mech glared at him.  
  
"F.. Fil.... Filthy.... Dec.... Decepti... con. You transformers.... are a.... disease to the.... rest of.... the uni... verse." The mech looked at Raiden "One day.... all transformers.... will pay...."  
  
Raiden returned the mech's glare, and raised his cannon.  
  
"Maybe you're right. But you won't be around to see it."  
  
Raiden pulled the trigger.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
In orbit of Farrix 5's third moon :  
  
Death's Head was leaning back in his chair, on the bridge of his ship, the 'VULTURE'. He had plotted a course straight to Cybertron, and was now patiently waiting for Raiden to appear. One of Farrix's orbital stations exploded in a ring of fire, sending debris into the shipping lanes and clogging the air space around Farrix 5. DH pressed the button, which opened the entrance hatch for the 'VULTURE', and brought all systems up from standby. Raiden transformed from his jet form and landed inside the ship easily. He turned and hit the switch which closed the hatch and walked over to his station at tactical. As he sat down, he unslung his cannon and placed it within easy reach, should they be boarded.  
  
DH didn't say anything, as he piloted the ship away from the gravity of the moon. He waited.  
  
He didn't wait long.  
  
"I had to go after the creep Death's Head."  
  
"Right."  
  
"If I hadn't, he could've made this difficult for us."  
  
"And you destroying one of their stations won't?"  
  
Raiden swallowed "Uhh, well, it was in my way. Besides, I was being chased. I needed a distraction."  
  
DH chuckled.  
  
"Raiden, there may be hope for you yet."  
  
The 'VULTURE' jumped into hyperspace, course for Cybertron.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Death's Head - Next chapter : Earth and Goldbug's thoughts. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head : I don't own the Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel US and Marvel UK do. I own the character's Seraphim and Raiden. Seraphim's jet form is a F-4 Phantom.  
  
***************************************************  
  
On a certain planet, in a backwater system :  
  
The Autobot Goldbug was sitting on a boulder overlooking the Autobot city, Metroplex. It was a beautiful day, and he enjoyed the peace of his current location. Ever since his reformatting from Bumblebee to Goldbug, he felt uneasy around his fellow Autobots. Rodimus Prime however, always treated him with the respect Goldbug deserved, at least in the eyes of the Autobot's second in command. Goldbug was grateful for that support, as where some of the other Autobot's given a second chance at existence. Ratchet for example, was back doing what he does best, as the chief Autobot mechanic. Apparently he was also driving First Aid and Red Alert insane. Goldbug chuckled, First Aid was always a qualified medic and the boisterous Red Alert, while having a rather loudness about him, could also be counted on to assist his fellow Autobots whenever he could.  
  
A loud sonic boom echoed across the sky. Goldbug looked up and saw a shuttle from Cybertron on approach. He sighed, as he knew who was aboard the shuttle. Grimlock and his Dinobots had been sent to Cybertron, to escort a new group of Autobots to Earth. From what Goldbug could remember, Fortress Maximus, an Autobot who had journeyed to a far away planet called Nebulos, where he and his troops became Headmasters and Targetmasters respectively, led the new Autobots. He remembered when he and a small group of Autobots headed to the same planet, in an attempt to have a new body built for the digitised consciousness of Optimus Prime, and it was also the time when the birth of the Autobot Powermasters came into being. Even from the distance Goldbug was from the shuttle, he found himself picturing the scene aboard it. Grimlock, while being one of the most powerful Autobots, wasn't a very diplomatic or peaceful presence to be around. Goldbug questioned, to himself at least, why Rodimus had sent Grimlock to bring Fortress Maximus here.  
  
He was interrupted from his ponderings, when his comlink called.  
  
"This is Goldbug."  
  
"Goldbug old buddy of mine. Rodimus said for me to call you to get your butt back here stat. He wants you on hand when Grimlock and the others arrive." The voice on the other end said.  
  
Goldbug sighed "Sure thing Jazz. Where's Blaster hiding out? He should be there as well."  
  
"You know Blaster, always a rockin and a rollin." Jazz replied, in his usual jazzy self.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm on my way. Goldbug out." Goldbug chuckled to himself as he put his comlink away. He turned his gaze back around the forest, and how Metroplex had been situated and smiled.  
  
"Beautiful, truly beautiful." Goldbug transformed and headed back to Metroplex.  
  
As Goldbug approached the city, his sensors detected the Aerialbots flying in tandem, escorting the shuttle. He also detected one of the new Autobots stationed there flying in patrol with them. Seraphim, had originally been created on Cybertron then, under orders from Optimus Prime, sent to Earth along with Ultra Magnus and some others. Goldbug knew Seraphim didn't have many friends, even amongst the jet Autobots, so he always tried being friendly around her. Apart from Goldbug, Seraphim also spoke with Arcee and Wreak Gar. Goldbug knew there was something hidden, mysterious about her, but didn't pry as to what it was. He knew she would say it to him, in her own good time.  
  
The shuttle had landed, and as Goldbug transformed and made his way towards it, he noticed Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were there waiting, as was Jazz. The Aerialbots, circled the shuttled then landed and transformed. They stood near Rodimus. Seraphim, transformed, was standing to one side, and she smiled as Goldbug approached.  
  
"A little late aren't we Goldie?"  
  
Goldbug blushed (or would've, if he had the ability to do so), as Seraphim called him by her nickname for him.  
  
"Just a tad Sera." Using his nickname for her. He looked over at the shuttle "I hope Grimlock didn't cause any trouble and behaved himself."  
  
Sera chuckled "Since one does Grimlock behave himself? He enjoys being who he is, and the Matrix take those who annoy him."  
  
Goldbug nodded "Yeah, he is a no nonsense type of bot, at times. When he was the leader of the Autobots years ago, he was tyrannical. But when Optimus came back, he started to behave himself."  
  
The shuttle's ramp extended and Grimlock stalked down the ramp, obviously annoyed and angry. He approached Rodimus.  
  
"Last time me Grimlock be your errand boy!" Grimlock snarled.  
  
"Heyyy, easy big guy. I thought you wanted a little down time, so...."  
  
"ME NO SEE 'DOWN TIME', AS DOING YOUR ERRANDS!!!"  
  
Ultra Magnus looked at the other Dinobots coming down the ramp. Each of them had the same looks of disgust on their faces. He turned his attention back to Grimlock as he was yelling at Rodimus.  
  
"MY DINOBOTS NEED CHALLENGE!!! UNICRON WAS CHALLENGE!! DEVASTATOR WAS CHALLENGE!! MENASOR WAS CHALLENGE!! BRUTICUS WAS CHALLENGE!! WHERE CHALLENGE NOW? NO WHERE!!" Grimlock roared.  
  
Before Rodimus could say anything, a tall Autobot stepped down the ramp. He approached Rodimus.  
  
"Greetings. I'm Fortress Maximus. Grimlock has told my troops and myself a lot about you." Fortress Maximus said.  
  
Rodimus looked from Fortress Maximus to Grimlock and back again.  
  
"I hope whatever Grimlock said didn't give you any cause for alarm." Rodimus said, diplomatically.  
  
Fortress Maximus shook his head.  
  
"Well, at first it did, but the other passenger on board told us about you and your achievements. Suffice to say, I've been looking forward to meeting you, and combining our forces as one."  
  
"Other passenger?" Rodimus asked, confused.  
  
It was Goldbug who announced the other passenger, when he saw the mech appear at the top of the ramp.  
  
"Optimus!"  
  
Rodimus faced his Cybertronian counterpart, as Optimus Prime stepped down the ramp, his Powermaster colleagues, Joyride and Getaway just behind him. Fortress Maximus's troops fell in behind them.  
  
"Well Rodimus, I have to question you on sending Grimlock and the Dinobots to Cybertron. But, I can guess why you did that." Optimus faced Grimlock "Grimlock, take your Dinobots and see Ratchet. I want you and your troops back to full fighting power as soon as possible."  
  
Grimlock snarled "Of course! Big Prime know everything! He best Autobot in universe! PAH! DINOBOTS! COME!"  
  
Grimlock stalked off, with Slag, Swoop, Sludge and Snarl in tow. Sera watched them go by and sighed. Goldbug looked at her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, it's official. My favourite all time Transformer is none other than the mighty GRIMLOCK!!! GRIMLOCK RULEZ, OK!?! Next chapter uploaded soon. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I don't own the Transformers or Death's Head. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Also, I apologise about the lateness of this update. Due mainly to a George Lucas (Rewrite) of one of my other stories (A Love Hina Fanfic.), as well as getting rid of a virus, formatting a spare HD, and AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! It's been one of those weeks. I need a vacation.  
  
***************************************************  
  
(Continued a little before last chapter finished.)  
  
"Well Rodimus, I have to question you on sending Grimlock and the Dinobots to Cybertron. But, I can guess why you did that." Optimus faced Grimlock "Grimlock, take your Dinobots and see Ratchet. I want you and your troops back to full fighting power as soon as possible."  
  
Grimlock snarled "Of course! Big Prime know everything! He best Autobot in universe! PAH! DINOBOTS! COME!"  
  
Grimlock stalked off, with Slag, Swoop, Sludge and Snarl in tow. Sera watched them go by and sighed. Goldbug looked at her.  
  
"You're worried about Grimlock aren't you."  
  
Sera looked away "Does it show?"  
  
"A little, if one knows what signs to look for."  
  
"And you know those signs? How?"  
  
"Ahh, Arcee told me about your, ummm, feelings for Grimlock."  
  
Sera rolled her optics "Arcee! Can't get that port she calls a mouth shut can she!"  
  
Goldbug chuckled "Don't be mad at her. She's just worried that your feelings for Grimlock may interfere with her own plans for him" he paused "At least that's what I think anyway."  
  
"I thought Arcee was with Springer?"  
  
"Last I heard, yes. But remember she did have something for Hot Rod."  
  
At the mention of his former self, Rodimus faced them.  
  
"Goldbug, Seraphim come forward."  
  
The two Autobots stepped forward and faced Rodimus.  
  
"Sir?" Seraphim asked.  
  
"Seraphim, you and Goldbug will escort Fortress Maximus and his troops around Metroplex and then show them their quarters. After that, come and see me in my office."  
  
Seraphim and Goldbug nodded.  
  
"Well then. Fortress Maximus, if you and your troops would like to follow us..." Goldbug said.  
  
Fortress Maximus nodded "Of course. Optimus, Rodimus, I look forward to talking to you both again."  
  
Optimus and Rodimus nodded, as Goldbug and Seraphim led the Headmaster leader and his troops into Metroplex. Optimus looked at his old friend, Ultra Magnus.  
  
"How is Seraphim doing?"  
  
Ultra Magnus frowned "Alright I guess. She only talks to Goldbug and Arcee. She mainly keeps to herself, not even the members of the Autobot Air force know much about her, and they work with her."  
  
Rodimus nodded "It's true Optimus. And the rumours going around Metroplex about her, worry me."  
  
"Rumours?" Optimus asked.  
  
Rodimus sighed "Well, most of the rumours say she's a, how the human's say, a cold fish. She's aloof, and watches the others carefully. Surprisingly, when she has to do recon or something with any member of the Dinobots, particularly if Grimlock is involved, she comes out of her shell, so to speak."  
  
"Then, there's 'other' rumours about her as well." Ultra Magnus added.  
  
Optimus narrowed his optics.  
  
"What 'other' rumours?"  
  
"Some say she's a Decepticon plant. Her attitude towards others, and also in combat, she fights more like a Decepticon than Autobot." Ultra Magnus looked at his old friend "Optimus, what is Seraphim's story? We know nearly nothing about her."  
  
Optimus sighed "What I'm about to tell the two of you, is between us. Seraphim has a brother who's a Decepticon by the name of Raiden. They were separated shortly after their creation. Raiden was captured by Shockwave's troops and reformatted as a Decepticon. Seraphim was damaged in a fight, and was rescued by Grimlock. Ironically that battle was when Shockwave unleashed his new air militia."  
  
Rodimus nodded "I remember that battle. One of the 'Cons, a coal black jet, took out five of our force in one run."  
  
Ultra Magus added "I remember that one. He was a very methodical attacker, unlike the other Decepticons who fired at anything which moved, this one always seemed to hit his target. I remember thinking how similar his fighting style was to Seraphim's."  
  
"That's because HE is Seraphim's brother, Raiden. I found out from Emirate Xxarron, that Raiden left the Decepticons and Cybertron with a bounty hunter called Death's Head."  
  
"Did you say Death's Head?!?!" Rodimus faced the elder Prime, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Yes. Why, do you know him?"  
  
"Know him? Oh, I know him alright. Cyclonus and Scourge had hired him to kill me. Apparently, after I offered him the same amount for their heads, he went after them." Rodimus swallowed "Death's Head IS the most notorious bounty hunters in the universe. From what I can recall, he has only failed twice. One was the aforementioned incident, another was..."  
  
"When Shockwave hired him to kill Xxarron. Xxarron had Springer, Broadside and Sandstorm stop him. Xxarron made the same deal with him as you did. Shockwave lost his command that night." Optimus said.  
  
"Yeah, and with Shockwave gone, it allowed Ratbat to get 'ahead' and become the leader of the remaining Decepticons on Cybertron." Ultra Magnus added.  
  
"Death's Head would've been a great ally, if it weren't for the fact he's a money hungry bounty hunter." Rodimus said.  
  
Optimus nodded "Which brings me to the reason I'm here. A contract's been put out for your head Rodimus, as well as the destruction of Fortress Maximus and Metroplex."  
  
Rodimus groaned "Again?! Am I never to experience a moment's peace?"  
  
"Well when you have as many enemies as you do Rodimus..." Ultra Magnus supplied.  
  
Rodimus sighed then looked at Optimus.  
  
"There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
"Death's Head has been given the contract. If he's coming, so is Raiden."  
  
Rodimus shook his head "Wonderful. That means, if he remembers Seraphim..."  
  
"He'll either take her with him, or destroy her."  
  
"Oh wonderful. Things just keep getting better and better." Rodimus snorted.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I've had to put this story on hold, unfortunately. But, I will make a promise to you, gentle reader. I WILL update this story at the very least once a fortnight, if not sooner. When I get my sister off my back, I'll be happier. (Between you and me, it's HER FAULT I HAVE TO POSTPONE THIS STORY!!! Yes, I blame my twin, is that a crime?) R&R please. 


	5. Chapter 5

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. Also, I apologise from the start in regards to this chapter, as to it's length (or lack of) and other things as well. I wrote this one, nursing a severe hang over, broken leg and the extreme annoyance of my girlfriend and twin sister. Hmm, perhaps I dhould say EX girlfriend and EX twin sister. Anyone know how to get in touch with a certain freelance peacekeeping agent, and see if he can 'help' me deal with them, yes?  
  
***************************************************  
  
On Cybertron, near the Rad Zone :  
  
Death's Head and Raiden climbed down from the abandoned hangar, where the 'VULTURE' was parked, and glanced over the barren landscape. Raiden sighed.  
  
"Never thought I'd be back home Death's Head, especially HERE of all places!"  
  
Death's Head smiled at his partner.  
  
"No one comes to the Rad Zone. Well, except someone with a death wish, yes?"  
  
Raiden picked up a broken shard of metal and hurled it away from him.  
  
"Or if they're crazy. A couple of Decepticons and Autobots fit that bill."  
  
"Tell me, when you were with the Decepticons, did you fight against any of the Dinobots?"  
  
"Yeah, a big, crazy and ugly one, called Grimlock, I think." Raiden paused "Tough bastard too. However, being shot in the back by Sixshot and Scourge, does take a lot out of someone. The most annoying enemy or ally I've had, would be the accursed Pretenders."  
  
Death's Head nodded.  
  
"THEY are annoying, yes? Instead of fighting one, in reality your fighting two." He paused "Still, they're easy to beat, if you know how."  
  
"Take out the pretender shell."  
  
"Exactly. Any pain felt by the shell, is transmitted back to the mech who resides within. Neural feedback paralysis. Then you can finish them off, close and personal, yes?"  
  
Raiden looked at Death's Head, from the corner of his optics.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Skullgrin and Iguanus, do you?"  
  
Death's Head patted the shott blaster, mounted on his leg. Raiden chuckled.  
  
"I should've known."  
  
"They were in my way. I was after Scorpononk, but because of those four idiots, he got away." Death's Head looked at Raiden "They won't be getting in my, or anyone else's way again, yes?"  
  
Before Raiden could reply, they both heard the high pitch whine of jet engines. Death's Head ducked into a abandoned building, whilst Raiden widened a hole of the ground, and jumped inside.  
  
Death's Head watched the Decepticon patrol fly overhead, and waited until they had gone, before calling out to Raiden.  
  
"Raiden! Where are you! Raiden!!"  
  
Raiden's voice echoed out from the hole.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you."  
  
Death's Head walks over to the hole and peers down. He can just barely make out his partner's form amid the darkness.  
  
"Why did you go down the hole? Why not hide in the building like I did?"  
  
"Heh, heh, you know me. I like to be different." Pause "Umm, a little help please?"  
  
Death's Head chuckles "Sorry kid. You dug the hole, you get yourself out. I'll be damned if I dig you out, yes?"  
  
Raiden mutters something not nice.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said : You go on and meet with the client. I'll make my way back to the surface, and meet you back at the 'VULTURE'."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, yes?" Death's Head turned and started to walk away "Have a nice trip."  
  
"Go shove a electro spanner up your caboose!!"  
  
Death's Head laughed as he walked away. Raiden could look after himself. All HE had to worry about was the client.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Under the surface of Cybertron :  
  
Raiden snarled as pulled his leg free of the debris and rubble, and promptly fell on his face. He pulled himself to his feet and snarled.  
  
"I really, really, REALLY HATE CYBERTRON!!!!"  
  
Raiden glared amid the darkness, then looked back up at the opening. It was just big enough for him to fall through, but not big enough for him to climb back out. He shook his head, and increased the night vision of his optics. He saw an opening, leading deeper into Cybertron. He sighed and headed down the tunnel. As he walked, he cursed the new leader of the Cybertron Decepticons, Bludgeon.  
  
"Damned Bludgeon. I should've put you in your place, when I had the chance."  
  
The floor gave way, and Raiden fell through the new opening. The jets in his feet flared, and his descent slowed. He looked around him and saw the old tunnel system of Cybertron. He smiled as he remembered hearing about this place. The tunnels stretched all over Cybertron, an old emergency escape system. He swung around and landed in the opening of one such tunnel, and as his sensors stretched through the darkness, he sighed.  
  
"Well Death's Head, look's like I'm coming after you again. Knowing the 'client' like I do, this job could be a set up."  
  
Raiden noticed the tunnel was big enough for him to fly through in his transformed mode, so he transformed into his fighter form and flew through the tunnels at breakneck speed. On his sensors, he detected Death's Head, heading towards what had once been Iacon, but now had been slagged thanks to the insanity that was Galvatron. Galvatron, leader of the main Decepticon army banished to Charr, formerly the great Decepticon leader, Megatron, had sunk further into his insanity. Raiden smiled to himself. Galvatron would be in for a surprise, if he knew the former commander well. Ratbat, who had once been in charge of the Decepticons, had ordered Soundwave, to prepare a special mechanoid for him. Raiden had been security for that lab, and had gotten along with Soundwave quite well.  
  
For a time, Soundwave and Raiden were partners, much like Death's Head and himself. Soundwave would teach Raiden about a lot of military hardware and knowledge. Raiden had looked up to the older Decepticon as a mentor, and treated him with respect. But when Galvatron appeared, Soundwave went along with him, leaving his research and Raiden. Raiden could never understand what possessed Soundwave to follow that mass of paranoia, that was Galvatron, and quite frankly, he didn't care. On Farrix 5, Raiden had obtained the final piece he needed to finish Soundwave's work. As much as he enjoyed working with Death's Head, Raiden was a Decepticon, and he had to stay true to his programming.  
  
"Sorry Death's Head. You'll have to achieve this mission on your own. I have to finish what I started ages ago."  
  
Raiden sped through the tunnels, picking up speed, as he headed towards what was left of Soundwave's old lab, ironically, the same lab that the traitorous Starscream and his partner Skyfire had used a millennia ago. Inside, was the one thing, which would bring the true destined one, back to his rightful place. And as ambitious as Raiden was, he hoped and prayed he was doing the right thing.  
  
After all, messing around with Time, does leave a lot of opportunities to do damage.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Hmmm, I had to do something with Time travel. Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus travelled back in time, as did Rodimus Prime, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Wreak Gar to find the three renegade Decepticons and bring them back to the future. And, another regular time traveller is Death's Head himself. I mean, he was originally 30+ feet tall, then after the destruction of Unicron (Again, reason being Unicron's head had drifted towards the planet of Junk, where Unicron managed to enslave the Junkions, and had ordered them to graft his head onto their planet, so he could recreate himself.) when Death's Head, had found the Junkion's leader, buried under a pile of rubble, and the explosives he had placed nearby, counted down. Eventually it exploded, and DH, who had found Wreck Gar, was blasted into a time rift, where he encountered a certain Gallifreyan, Doctor Who, who had tricked DH, and managed to shrink DH down from 30 feet to a measly 7 feet. Phew, that strained my memory quite a bit. If you have been following this story, this one has borrowed from the Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. timelines. (Personally, I like the Marvel U.K. line.) Next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully better. Promise. R&R please. 


	6. Chapter 6

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I don't own Galactus or (Reed) Richards (Fantastic Four) or the 'Gallifreyan' (reference to Doctor Who.). They are owned by their respective creators. I only own Raiden and Seraphim (who aren't in this chapter, WAHHHH!!!!!)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Elsewhere on Cybertron :  
  
In an abandoned building near what was once Cybertron's main spaceport (After Unicron, it was never rebuilt.), Death's Head sighed and looked at his chronometer. The client was late.  
  
Time. Never enough of it, yes? That accursed Gallifreyen! If I EVER encounter him again, I'll... Death's Head slammed his fist into the wall If it wasn't for that accursed Richards, I probably would've been stuck at that size, FOREVER!! Still, I have to give the human credit, yes? He DID create the deivce which allowed me to shift back to my original form, while still alllowing me to shift back to that ignoble size.  
  
Death's Head looked out over the wasteland and grimaced. Ever since this war had started, so long ago, Cybertron had changed dramatically. Whilst he wasn't as old as Vector Sigma and Emirate Xaaron, Death's Head had run into the mech who became Optimus Prime, Orion Pax. Death's Head did NOT like Orion. Orion was too.... pure. Death's Head had often snuck up behind Orion, and levelled the barrel of his blaster and could've of destroyed Orion numerous times. Death's Head frowned. He never had found out where he had been created. His current body, was only the recent in a list of bodies which spanned the millennia, and Death's Head found himself thinking, what if HE had been created as a Transformer? Which side would he be on? Autobot? Decepticon? Death's Head sighed again. No point in thinking of the past. Time to think of his next assignment and pay.  
  
Movement behind him, caught the attention of his sensors. Death's Head, hands before him, had removed his right hand and placed the blaster attachment in it's place. He was about to turn, when a voice he thought he would never hear again spoke from the darkness.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous bounty hunter, Death's Head. Heh, it pleases me, that you have decided to accept my gracious assignment."  
  
Death's Head faced the speaker, noting the black armour with purple tinge. The Decepticon emblem emblazoned on the mech's chest. He glared at him.  
  
"It's freelance peacekeeping agent, yes? Get it right, or I'll kill you again Shanix."  
  
"It's LORD Shanix to you scum." Shanix hissed as he walked over and stood in front of Death's Head.  
  
"I should've taken your head last time, but I thought I'd leave it for Shockwave to have fun with."  
  
"Yes, well, Shockwave was an idiot. You did me a favour destroying him. Saved me the trouble."  
  
Death's Head frowned.  
  
"As fun as it has been, reliving old home week, let's get down to business, yes?"  
  
"Straight to the point, I admire that in my business associates." Shanix sat on an outcrop of metal and faced him.  
  
"My, 'job' as you so phrase it, is simple. Megatron achieved it once before, now I want it. Bring me the head of the Prime."  
  
"They're two Primes now. Oh, that's right, I forgot, you spent most of the past million years in a vat full of green slimey liquid, yes? Pleasant experience, eh?"  
  
Shanix frowned behind his face mask.  
  
"Have a care mech. I am not to be trifled with."  
  
"Do the rest of the Decepticon's know about your 'release'? Or is this a personal thing?"  
  
"Both. With the heads of the, Primes, I can wrest control of the Decepticons away from that interloper."  
  
"Bludgeon that bad of a leader? Better than Ratbat at least."  
  
Shanix grimaced "Any of them are better than Galvatron. If only Megatron was here, now HE knew how to lead the Decepticons, as much as I hate to admit it."  
  
"Megatron disappeared before the Unicron debacle, yes?"  
  
"Apparently so. Still," Shanix looked at Death's Head "Destroy the Primes, bring me their heads, and I'll make you very rich."  
  
"How? You don't even have any allies here on Cybertron. What can you pay me with?"  
  
Shanix's optics sparkled.  
  
"Information. Valuable information concerning a certain entity known as a 'Doctor'."  
  
Death's Head faced Shanix, his own optics gleaming.  
  
"Show me some proof you have such information. Last time I heard that, I was almost destroyed when my ship collided with Galactus's ship."  
  
"Galactus, pah! Unicron would've loved to meet that fleshling."  
  
"How do you know of Unicron?"  
  
"I may've just been a head when Unicron attacked, but I was hooked into the mainframe." Shanix taps the side of his head "The entire knowledge of Cybertron, know runs through my CPU. And before you think of destroying me, know that this body is just a construct. I'm speaking to you via remote uplink."  
  
Death's Head lowered his blaster, by a fraction.  
  
"Who else do you want slagged?"  
  
"Fortress Maximus and Metroplex. For them, I can have some Decepticons, still loyal to me, assist you."  
  
"Costly. Expensive, very expensive. But do-able. But, as well as the information, I will want more, yes?"  
  
Shanix nodded.  
  
"Example?"  
  
"I'll let you know." Death's Head turned and walked out of the building.  
  
Shanix watched him go, a smile spread under his facemask as he touched the communicator on his wrist.  
  
"He's taken it."  
  
A slight drawn was heard before the reply came.  
  
"Excellent. Now, I shall assemble my troops and leave Charr. Shanix, serve me well, and Cybertron will be yours."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How are you to address me, SLAVE!?!?"  
  
"Yes, ......my Master. I.... exist to serve you..... Mighty Galvatron."  
  
Maniacal laughter spewed forth from the communicator.  
  
"Yes!! I am the Master, YOU are the slave. Remember your place, and I won't put you back where I found you. Make the preparations. I want the space bridge powered and ready in one cycle!"  
  
The communicator went dead, and Shanix hissed.  
  
"Soon, my Master, I will be in charge, and you'll be dead."  
  
Shanix turned and left the building. He had a lot to discuss with Bludgeon, Ratbat and Shockwave. Their plan was proceeding accordingly.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, this one was inspired by reading one of my old Transformers U.K. comics, with a character by the name of Lord Shanix. Although, only his HEAD was in it, he was still a good character and I thought why not add him. R&R please. 


	7. Chapter 7

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I only own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter similar to the fighters in Macross/Robotech. Seraphim can transform into a F4 Phantom jet.  
  
***************************************************  
  
On Earth, within Metroplex :  
  
Seraphim sighed as she walked along the corridor. She had been reassigned, as had Goldbug, from sentry duty, to system patrol. Meaning, the two of them, as well as three other Autobots, had to patrol Earth's system, and keep an optic out for any Decepticon activity.  
  
Seraphim could only guess why she had been reassigned. The rumour running all over Metroplex must be true. Optimus and Rodimus, as well as Fortress Maximus and Metroplex itself, had been targeted for assassination. Therefore, an increase in patrols was expected. She stopped in front of the door leading to one of the many labs. Knowing Goldbug was going to be with her on this mission made her feel contented. She knew him well, and was grateful for his friendship. She pressed the button on the door, and as it slid open she looked in the room, with widening optics.  
  
The room was a complete mess, filled with junk. As she entered, grease and other lubricants erupted from a pipe, covering her with it's sticky residue. She wiped some of the muck from her eyes and glared at the room's lone occupant.  
  
"Have no fear, seven day warranty on new wax and finish. But, I know you want more!!"  
  
"Wreak-Gar...."  
  
The Junkion smiled broadly as he walked over to her.  
  
"Come one, come all. Come on down, you're the next contestant on the price is right!"  
  
"No Wreak-Gar, the price is NOT right. Now, I'm going to have to go and have a sonic bath to get rid of this gunk."  
  
Wreak-Gar smile broaden even greater.  
  
"Sonic Bath's 'R' Us. You don't like, we give you one free. Satisfaction, guaranteed."  
  
Seraphim glared at him, then smiled.  
  
"Or your money back?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
Seraphim shook her head and looked at him.  
  
"When did you get back from Junk? I thought you would be there helping with the construction, or perhaps DEconstruction would be more appropriate."  
  
Wreak-Gar handed her a rag.  
  
"Another's Mech's trash, is our treasure. Swap meets held constantly."  
  
Seraphim accepted it, and tried to wipe the sticky gunk off her.  
  
"True. Did you hear the news?"  
  
Wreak-Gar nodded.  
  
"Tribal council has declared you are the weakest link. Goodbye."  
  
"Heh, something like that. As far as I know, Goldbug is going to be the only Autobot on this patrol I know. **sigh** I wish I didn't have to go."  
  
Wreak-Gar looked at her, a fatherly look on his face.  
  
"Goldbug is a good boy, he'll treat you well."  
  
Seraphim looked up at him.  
  
"Treat me well? Please explain."  
  
The cheeky grin appeared on Wreak-Gar's face again.  
  
"Have no fear! Wreak-Gar, leader of all, wisest of many shall accompany thee, on thy perilous mission." He paused, the grin even broader "All this and more, on News at eleven."  
  
Seraphim was about to reply, when Goldbug called her on her communicator.  
  
"Sera, can you find Wreak-Gar and come down to landing pad 18. I'm here with the other two members of our team."  
  
"I'm with Wreak-Gar now. See you soon. Seraphim, out." She looked at him "Shall we?"  
  
Wreak-Gar nodded as he walked with her to the door, then stopped. He looked at her stained paintjob.  
  
"With a complexion such as yours, I would recommend a nice foundation." He lifted a hose, and pointed it at her.  
  
Seraphim looked at him, backing away slowly.  
  
"Don't you da..ACKK!!"  
  
Seraphim was blasted by the high pressure water which came spurting out from the hose.  
  
"When taking a shower, I always use Head & Shoulders shampoo." Wreak-Gar chortled.  
  
"WREAK-GAR!!!!" Seraphim roared.  
  
The hose dropped from his hands, and he stared at the very annoyed and angry Seraphim. He gulped.  
  
"Whoopsie, wrong bathroom. Exit, stage left."  
  
As the door opened, Wreak-Gar lept out, transforming into his motorcycle form, roaring down the corridor. Seraphim staggered to the door, and glared at Sideswipe, Kup and Hound.  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
Kup pointed down the corridor.  
  
"He went that way lass."  
  
Seraphim nodded, then transformed into her jet form, blasting down the corridor. Sideswipe looked at Hound and Kup.  
  
"I'll bet you a hundred creds, she doesn't get him."  
  
Hound chuckled.  
  
"Two hundred says she gets him, AND strings him out to dry."  
  
Kup grinned.  
  
"Lads, three hundred says your both wrong. I say, Optimus will stop her."  
  
"Specifics, eh Kup? Ok, I'm game." Sideswipe transformed "I'm gonna go and watch the show. You losers coming, or do I have to chase you down to get my winnings?"  
  
Sideswipe took off down the corridor, leaving Kup and Hound standing there. They looked at each other, then transformed and followed Sideswipe.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I had to add Wreak-Gar. I had to. I like the Junkion, heh, heh, heh. I'm having a little trouble with dialogue for him though, so if you have any suggestions, let me know. R&R please. 


	8. Chapter 8

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. Seraphim is mine. Her vehicle form is a F4 Phantom. Raiden I own as well, but he aint in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
***************************************************  
  
At landing pad 18 :  
  
Goldbug glanced at his chronometer and sighed. They had to leave for their patrol in 1 earth hour. The two other Autobots, who had been assigned patrol duty, hadn't shown yet. He was about to contact Seraphim, when Optimus Prime entered and approached him. Goldbug swallowed. To him, Optimus Prime was more than just the leader of the Autobots, he was also a father to all of them. He listened carefully to everyone who talked with him, and offered his own honest opinion.  
  
Optimus looked around the pad, then at Goldbug, hands on his hips.  
  
"Seems like your short a crew Goldbug."  
  
"They're on their way Optimus. They shouldn't....."  
  
Just then, Wreak-Gar sped into the room, transforming into robot form and running for the shuttle. As he ran, Goldbug and Optimus could see and hear the laughter and smile on his face. Seraphim flew into the room, aiming straight for Wreak-Gar, and transforming in mid air, flew towards the Junkion, intending to tackle him. Wreak-Gar dodged to the left at the last instant, and watched Seraphim sail past him, and collide with Optimus. Both of them slammed into the ground and slid across the floor, coming to a stop 30 feet away.  
  
"Attention all passengers. The incoming flight has been delayed. Next up, the award winning show, 'Where's my landing strip?', starring Seraphim and Optimus Prime."  
  
Seraphim groaned and looked up into the face of Optimus Prime.  
  
"Umm, no offense sir, but, umm, could you please remove your hand from my upper chassis?"  
  
Optimus looked and then jumped to his feet, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Uhh, sorry Seraphim. I, errr...."  
  
Seraphim stood and faced her leader.  
  
"That's ok, I should've been watching where I was flying."  
  
Sideswipe, Hound and Kup had observed the whole scene. The two younger Autobots groaned, whilst Kup chuckled.  
  
"Come on lads, pay up! I won, fair and square."  
  
Sideswipe groaned as he handed a 300 cred chip to Kup.  
  
"Come on Kup, how in the name of Primus, did you know THAT was going to happen?"  
  
Hound nodded as he also handed a 300 cred chip to Kup.  
  
Kup grinned as he put the creds away.  
  
"Never make a bet with an old warrior. I'm always right."  
  
"What about Quintesson?" A voice said from behind the three.  
  
They turned, and faced Rodimus Prime.  
  
"Ahh, Quintesson, that wasn't a mistake lad, that was..."  
  
"A mistake."  
  
"Yeah, a mis....," Kup frowned "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"  
  
Rodimus grinned as he slapped Kup on the shoulder.  
  
"Not while I'm still around." He faced Hound and Sideswipe "Don't the two of you have weapon's training now?"  
  
Hound and Sideswipe nodded.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, we do. Later Kup." Sideswipe transformed and took off.  
  
"Yeah, you know how Ultra Magnus can get." Hound added, before transforming and following Sideswipe.  
  
Rodimus looked at Kup.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, old man?"  
  
Kup handed him one of the cred chips he got from Hound and Sideswipe.  
  
"Let an old man, treat you to a drink."  
  
Rodimus grinned.  
  
"Bribery Kup? I didn't think you had that in you."  
  
"Not bribery lad, say a, token of my esteem."  
  
Meanwhile, Optimus and Seraphim had made their way back to the shuttle, where Wreak-Gar was laughing like mad, even Goldbug had to turn away, his form shaking from the laughter he was trying to hide.  
  
Seraphim glared at Wreak-Gar.  
  
"You just wait. I'll get my payback."  
  
"No problemo. Operator standing by."  
  
Optimus looked at Goldbug.  
  
"Goldbug...."  
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry sir." Goldbug was still shaking from laughing.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the two other Autobots entered and approached the shuttle.  
  
"Dogfight and Rollbar reporting as ordered." Dogfight said as he snapped off a salute.  
  
Rollbar looked at Goldbug and grinned.  
  
"Well, looks like two of the Throttlebots are back in action again, eh kid?"  
  
Goldbug nodded.  
  
"Looks that way. Heard from Wide Load and the others?"  
  
Rollbar shook his head.  
  
"Nah, last I heard, Wide Load, Chase, Freeway and Searchlight were on Cybertron." Rollbar looked at Optimus "My guys giving you any grief up there yet?"  
  
Optimus smiled behind his mask.  
  
"Your comrades are doing their jobs, admirably I might add. You must be proud of them."  
  
"I am, I am." Rollbar looked at the shuttle "Well, shall we get this crate moving? We've got a job to do."  
  
Seraphim nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's. We have to be out by Pluto in an hour. Landmine and Sky Lynx will be joining us there."  
  
Rollbar smiled.  
  
"Landmine, eh? Can't wait."  
  
Rollbar walked up the ramp, Wreak-Gar and Dogfight behind him. Seraphim sighed and looked at Optimus.  
  
"Now THIS should be fun." She saluted Optimus, then walked up the ramp.  
  
Goldbug and Optimus shared a look. Optimus had told Goldbug why he was sending Seraphim out there, and Goldbug was worried. Optimus recognised the look instantly.  
  
"Don't worry Goldbug. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I hope so Optimus. For her sake." Goldbug then walked up the ramp.  
  
Optimus turned and walked towards Rodimus and Kup. They watched the shuttle take off. Kup sighed.  
  
"Sending them out there... Will they be safe?"  
  
Rodimus stretched.  
  
"Don't worry Kup. They'll be fine. Goldbug's with them, and I've spoken with Wreak-Gar. If anything goes wrong, they know what to do."  
  
Optimus added.  
  
"And with Sky Lynx and Landmine joining them, there will be enough onboard to protect her."  
  
"Do you really think Raiden will go to so much trouble to get her back?" Kup asked.  
  
"Ever since Xaaron sent us that message saying a time bridge had been activated, I have reason to be worried." Optimus sighed "Someone's gone back in time, for some purpose, and that's cause enough for alarm."  
  
The three Autobots stood there, worried thoughts running through their minds.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I've got plans to bring in other Autobots and Decepticons. May add the Quintessons, not sure yet. I'll see how these chapters are received before deciding anything concrete. I would appreciate it, if anyone can remember names, and vehicle forms of Generation 1 Autobots and Decepticons, in particular the names of the Targetmasters, Headmasters, Powermasters and Pretenders. Any info as to the cassettes within Soundwave would be greatly appreciated. If you know of any, please email me their details, and I'll see where I can add them, as I want to add a LOT of classics into this story. Spoiler for the next few chapters : Raiden's time travel, Death's Head arrives on Earth, Galvatron's force leave Charr and prepare to attack and Omega Supreme, as well as the Technobots will appear. R&R please. 


	9. Chapter 9

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech.  
  
***************************************************  
  
In orbit of the planet Nebulos :  
  
Raiden leaned back in the chair, in front of the viewscreen and looked at the planet before him. His journey back in time, had been highly successful and uneventful. He had managed to infiltrate the Autobot's headquarters, the Ark, and downloaded the information from Teletran-1. However, whilst trying to leave the Ark, he had encountered the Dinobots.  
  
Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop had charged him. Raiden's response was simple : He had brought with him, some neural scramblers, to which Raiden gave credit for them to Death's Head. The neural scramblers, once attached, disrupted the flow of neurons from the mechanoids brain to the rest of it's body. It also caused the mechanoid immense pain. Unfortunately, Raiden only had four, as Death's Head had made only five of them (He had used one in a job against a 'mark's' bodyguard.). Which left Raiden, against the most powerful Dinobot of all.... Grimlock.  
  
Grimlock fired his duel blaster at Raiden, who dodged the blast, and retaliated by launching two missiles from the launchers on his back. The missiles slammed into Grimlock, but only served to aggravate him even more. Raiden turned and transformed, blasting up through the top of the volcano. Grimlock took to the air after him, the energy blasts from his blaster strafing the sky. But, even before Grimlock could exit the volcano, Raiden, turning in the air, flew straight at the Dinobot commander, and hit him again with combined missile and cannon barrage. Grimlock was hit by the devastating attack, with the combined force tearing a hole in his chest plate. As he started to fall, Raiden transformed, and grabbed Grimlock's leg, and threw him into the side of the volcano.  
  
During this attack, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Perceptor and Hoist, being the only other Autobots left in the Ark (As Optimus Prime had led the others to combat a Decepticon raid.), had found the other Dinobots, and were trying to figure out what had happened. Perceptor had noticed Grimlock's disappearance and was about to say something, when the whole base shook.  
  
Grimlock stumbled down the side of the volcano, until he hit the an outcropping. His energon level at critical, he tried to raise himself into a crouch, when Raiden tackled him, grabbing Grimlock and slamming him into the side of the mountain. Raiden dropped Grimlock onto the rocky ground and glared at him. Grimlock's chest chassis was dented and had a nasty tear in it, part of his face was damaged badly.  
  
Raiden transformed and flew into the stratosphere. As he reached a certain height, he activated the time device he had taken from Death's Head, and flew into the future. Back on the side of the volcano, Grimlock was facing terminal shutdown, when Bumblebee and Cliffjumper found him. They had managed to get Grimlock to the repair bay, just in time. When Grimlock had recovered, he was furious.  
  
Raiden shook himself from his daydreaming, and faced the monitor. He was here to get the final piece he needed to make the new mech back in his lab functional. He only hoped it was still kept on Nebulos, by the 'fleshling' council. He turned and walked over to the shuttle bay, and took the lander down to the surface. He brought the craft towards the remains of what had been a popular resort on Nebulos, until Scorpononk and his Decepticons, following Fortress Maximus and his Autobots, to the planet. After their arrival, the Autobots had made an arrangement with a group of Nebulans led by Galen, who underwent binary bonding with the Autobots, becoming Headmasters and Targetmasters. Scorpononk, not to be left in the cold, made a similar arrangement with Lord Zarek and Nebulons loyal to his cause.  
  
After the two groups departed Nebulos, the planet and it's people had rebuilt. However peace didn't last long... Two Decepticons, Darkwing and Dreadwind had arrived, looking for Scorpononk. All they found, was eventual engine shutdown, due to the contaminated energy supply. However, two renegade Nebulans, Hi-Test and Throttle, using technology derived from Hi- Test's mentor, Hi-Q, and binary bonded with the two Decepticons, becoming Powermasters. During their rain of terror, a group of Autobots arrived, to have a body built for Optimus Prime. Goldbug, Getaway, Slapdash and Joyride, were beaten by the Decepticons, until Hi-Q and three volunteers, Rev, Lube and Hotwire and became Autobot Powermasters. Hi-Q binary bonded with Optimus Prime, and the Autobots defeated the Decepticons, and left Nebulos.  
  
Now, Raiden had returned to the planet, to hunt for the one piece of equipment he was after. As the shuttle landed, Raiden exited the shuttle and took to the air. As he flew through the air, he trained his sensors on the surface, scanning. He was disrupted from his scans, when a flare flashed across his sensors. He transformed and landed, his weapon drawn. He then heard laughter.  
  
"Well, well, well, a transformer has returned to Nebulos. The question being, why have you returned robot?"  
  
Raiden faced the speaker. Standing on a boulder in front of him, was a hooded female fleshling. She watched him, waiting. Raiden levelled his weapon on her.  
  
"Tell me where they keep the heads of the Autobots who came here years ago, or die."  
  
"Just like those two." She mutterd.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Two Decepticons, can't remember their names, but they came here and tried the same thing you're here for. They broke down, and two renegades bonded with them and caused more trouble...."  
  
Raiden lowered his weapon and sighed.  
  
"Dreadwind and Darkwing." Raiden growled "Idiots."  
  
"Yeah, that they were." The female studied his weapon and laughed "That peashooter will do no damage whatsoever to the building they're keeping what you're after in."  
  
Raiden looked at his cannon, then at the nebulan.  
  
"Then what would you suggest?"  
  
"First, I'll help give you the weapon you need, but under a condition."  
  
"Condition?"  
  
"I will become your weapon, and you take me with you."  
  
Raiden laughed.  
  
"Become binary bonded to you? Why? Why do you want to go through that?"  
  
The female sighed, and lowered her hood.  
  
"My name is Kari. I was research assistant to Hi-Q. After he left, I lost everything I had. All I have left is hatred." Kari looked up at Raiden "I want revenge."  
  
Raiden studied her. This fleshling, had emotions driving her, which he understood well. Emotions which fuelled him. He nodded at her.  
  
"I accept your offer. Shall we?"  
  
Raiden transformed and the canopy slid open. Kari climbed into the cockpit and leaned back.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The place my life went to crap."  
  
Raiden lifted off into the air and flew towards the lab which had given birth to the Powermaster Optimus Prime. While Raiden watched Kari undergo the binary bonding process, Raiden smiled to himself. His plans, have just had an unexpected bonus. As a Targetmaster, Raiden would have superior firepower, firepower to help his quest.  
  
He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Soon, soon it will be ready. I'll have two of the most powerful creations at my beck and call, and then I can find you sister. As for Death's Head....." He lowered his head "I pray to Primus I don't have to fight you. If it came down to that......"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Another one up. Let me know what you think. R&R please. 


	10. Chapter 10

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The next day :  
  
Raiden approached the secured and heavily fortified building, which had the heads and weaponry of the Autobots who had become Headmasters and Targetmasters. He smiled, soon he would have it. He decided to show some.... compassion to these fleshlings.  
  
"NEBULANS!!! GIVE ME WHAT I WANT, AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!!!"  
  
The Nebulans responded by firing their own cannons at him. Raiden sighed as he dodged the blasts, as he destroyed two of the cannon towers with missiles. He then repeated his offer. And they repeated their response. He landed and transformed, Kari leaping from the cockpit. She landed and glared at the leader of the garrison there.  
  
"COME ON TNAS. GIVE US WHAT WE WANT, AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE!!" Kari shouted.  
  
Tnas looked at her.  
  
"Kari? What are you doing? That's a Decepticon!!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Tnas leaned back, his face contorted with fear as he realised what Kari had done.  
  
"Kari.... I can't...."  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll use force!" Kari lept into the air and transformed into a four barrelled cannon. She landed in Raiden's outstretched hand. He pointed her at the building.  
  
"Say goodnight." Raiden pulled the trigger.  
  
The energy from the transformed Kari slammed into the building, causing part of the building to blow up, revealing......  
  
"YES!!!" Raiden reached into the building and pulled for the piece of equipment he was after. He then pointed Kari at the room and fired again. The blasts slagged everything in the room, as Raiden transformed and flew back towards the shuttle, whilst launching missiles back into the breached building.  
  
The building, already straining after the previous punishment Raiden and Kari had unleashed on it, couldn't stand anymore and exploded, showering debris all over the place. Kari looked back at the wreckage and laughed.  
  
"Too bad Tnas. Should've listened to us."  
  
"You are cold Kari."  
  
"I'm the coldest."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, you know Kari, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Raiden chuckled.  
  
Kari grinned behind her mask.  
  
"Why not Raiden. You impressed me as well."  
  
Soon, they arrived at the shuttle, and were back onboard Raiden's transport. Raiden entered the bridge, Kari sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Wait until you see Cybertron Kari. You'll be very impressed." Raiden said to her as he sat at the controls.  
  
Kari saw the blinking console.  
  
"Looks like you received a message."  
  
Raiden activated it, and looked at the screen. It showed a fleshling.  
  
"Attention any Decepticons. I represent Darkwing and Dreadwind, and we need help. We are....." The message faded.  
  
Kari hissed.  
  
"Hi-Test! He's still alive!"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes, he's the one responsible for destroying my life!"  
  
Raiden looked at her.  
  
"Shall we go and laugh at their fall?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
Raiden smiled and pushed the controls. The transport turned and sped off in the direction of the message. Fortunately, the message came from a region of space very near them. It would take them a few hours to get there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
A few hours later :  
  
Dreadwing was flying on fumes. It's energon level near depletion, and behind them, the Mechanibals were still chasing them. Throttle looked at Hi- Test.  
  
"Hi-Test, we're in deep trouble! They're gaining on us!!"  
  
Hi-Test was about to respond when energy beams sliced into the Mechanibal ship, severing the main power supply. The ship shuddered and looked about to explode, when the Mechanibal leader ordered the ship to stop the chase of Dreadwing.  
  
Hi-Test looked ahead and saw a Decepticon transport in front of them. He swallowed.  
  
"Throttle, we may have run into some good luck."  
  
The Dreadwind component spoke to them.  
  
"It's a newer design of transport. New and very powerful."  
  
Darkwing snarled his response.  
  
"So what? Let's just destroy them and be on our way."  
  
Throttle snapped at his binary bonded partner.  
  
"Shaddup Darkwing!! If that ship hadn't of shown up, you'd be in the bellies of those damned cannibals!!"  
  
Hi-Test called their attention.  
  
"Guys, be quiet. We're being hailed by the transport."  
  
Hi-Test pressed a button.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here. Hi-Test and Throttle. Perhaps we should've let you and your companions get fried?"  
  
Hi-Test looked at the screen, shock on his face.  
  
"Kari?! What are you doing on...?"  
  
"Shut up Hi-Test. Standby for tractor lock." The screen went blank as a blue tractor beam engulfed Dreadwing.  
  
The combined Decepticons were brought on board the transport, as the ship turned and headed back on it's original course to Cybertron. Dreadwing, transformed into Dreadwind and Darkwing, Hi-Test and Throttle standing next to them. Dreadwind looked at Hi-Test.  
  
"You know the fleshling that contacted us?"  
  
"Yeah, she was an assistant of Hi-Q's. I have no idea why....."  
  
The door to the hanger bay opened and in walked a coal black transformer, the Decepticon emblem on one side of it's chest. Hi-Test and Throttle stared at the person on it's shoulder.  
  
"Kari? You?" Throttle began.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Allow me to introduce my partner, Raiden." Kari said.  
  
Raiden looked at them.  
  
"Dreadwind and Darkwing, I've heard of you."  
  
Darkwing snarled.  
  
"And I've heard of you! Traitor!!"  
  
Darkwing started to run towards Raiden, when Kari transformed into gun form and pointed at Darkwing. Dreadwind grabbed Darkwing.  
  
"Darkwing, wait! They're a Targetmaster. Even if you were at full power, you wouldn't survive a blast at that range."  
  
Darkwing hissed.  
  
"But..."  
  
Raiden glared at the four.  
  
"Listen and listen well. I have a plan to bring the Decepticons back to their rightful place in the universe. You will help me, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Darkwing asked.  
  
"I'll give you to the mechanibals."  
  
Dreadwind looked at Raiden.  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"Simple. Return to my lab on Cybertron, where I can use.... THIS!!!!" Raiden opened the case on the ground.  
  
Dreadwind and Darkwing gasped.  
  
"That's...."  
  
"Yes...., with this I, I will activate my second soldier. Then, simply take out the Autobots and Galvatron."  
  
Dreadwind looked from the contents to Raiden.  
  
"And what would be our....compensation for assisting you?"  
  
Raiden looked at him.  
  
"In a word : Power."  
  
Dreadwind smiled behind his facemask.  
  
"In that case, you have my allegiance."  
  
Darkwing nodded.  
  
"And mine." Kari transformed back to her humanoid form and landed on Raiden's shoulder, she looked at Hi-Test and Throttle.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
Throttle sighed.  
  
"Wherever this big lug goes, I have to. I'm in."  
  
"As am I." Hi-Test added. He looked at Kari. "Kari, why are you doing this?"  
  
Kari looked at them, and at their Decepticon partners.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - To all Death's Head fans, following this story, have no fear! Everyone's favourite peacekeeping agent will be in the next chapter. Promise!! R&R please. 


	11. Chapter 11

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - Firstly, I apologise for the lateness of an update. Been in and out of hospital, and other things. I still blame my accursed twin sister. IT'S ALL HER FAULT, YES???? Now, on to the legal stuff.  
  
I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Onboard the 'VULTURE' :  
  
Death's Head frowned. His remaining neural scramblers were gone, as was his time device. The disappearance of the time device worried him the most. It had only enough power for one jump, so if someone took it to go back in time, they would be trapped there. He then noticed the console was blinking.  
  
Death's Head walked over and pressed the button. On the screen, an image of Raiden appeared. Death's Head knew then, who had taken the scramblers and time device.  
  
"Death's Head, by the time you see this message, I'll have gone back in time. Don't worry, I've used a time/space bridge to go back, so I'll just use the device to return. Don't ask me why I'm doing this, as you already know the answer." Raiden told him.  
  
Death's Head sat in the chair, his CPU trying to process this information.  
  
"Death's Head, the time I spent out there with you was fun, but.... I'm a Decepticon, and I've been hunting for certain equipment, equipment I can use to my advantage. I've already got one of my 'surprises' ready, and I'm heading after the last piece I need. Soon, Primus willing, I'll have everything I need to find her. When I do, I will do what no other Decepticon has done before. Destroy Optimus Prime and the Matrix! With those two gone, the Autobots will be vanquished, forever!"  
  
The screen went dead, and Death's Head leaned back in the chair, his frown deepening. So, Raiden had been using him to further his own ends. Death's Head felt his anger start to boil, then he laughed.  
  
Clever kid, clever. You had brains after all. Now, I hope you use them kid. Especially with so many other powerhungry Decepticons around, you'll need to be careful, yes? Death's Head thought to himself. Speaking of being careful around Decepticons.....  
  
He activated the remote tracer he had planted on Shanix, and looked at the screen. He tuned the signal down, until...  
  
"Success, yes?"  
  
Death's Head smiled, as he saw Shanix meet with his co-conspirators, within what had once been a major Decepticon base, now rubble.  
  
He grimaced as he listened in. Seems Shanix had lied to him. He frowned as he continue to monitor the conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
In a ruined bunker near Boltax :  
  
Shanix was sitting in a chair, observing his.... 'compatriots'. Bludgeon, Shockwave and Ratbat had assimilated the information Shanix had delivered. Bludgeon spoke first.  
  
"Well Shanix. It would seem, we stand at a point where we could gain everything."  
  
"AND, if we falter, we lose everything. This operation demands caution." Shockwave interjected.  
  
Ratbat nodded in agreement with Shockwave.  
  
"I concur with Shockwave. Our forces, whilst considerable and powerful, are not enough to combat the joined Autobot forces. Add Galvatron and his motley bunch of rejects, and we are sorely outnumbered."  
  
Bludgeon snarled.  
  
"So what! Our forces are totally loyal and powerful! We can not afford not to take this risk!"  
  
"In every venture, risk is apparent. Therefore, a sound, solid strategy must be created and followed through." Shockwave glanced at all of them "We should have our forces gathered and waiting on Earth. When this bounty hunter achieves his goal, and Galvatron and his group have attacked, we wait for the right opening."  
  
Ratbat, spread his wings and laughed.  
  
"We let Galvatron and this Death's Head do our work for us! When they have defeated the Autobots, they will be weak, then we can destroy all opposition! If the Autobots win, they will be in no position to stop us! Either way, we win!!"  
  
Shanix looked at Ratbat.  
  
"This must be planned and executed properly. One mistake....."  
  
Bludgeon nodded.  
  
"The Decepticons will be destroyed...."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Back in the 'VULTURE' :  
  
Death's Head gazed at the screen, before turning it off in disgust. So, the Decepticons, wanted him to do their dirty work, huh? Well, he knew this information, the Autobots would love to have. He pressed a button on the console, and the engines flared to life. The 'VULTURE' lifted off from the wrecked hangar and headed off.  
  
Death's Head looked out the viewscreen. He hated being used, yet he never turned down a contract. If Raiden was here, he'd probably say to warn the Autobots, and destroy Shanix. But then, the new Raiden probably would say to let the Autobots fry. He sighed, as he looked at the empty seat in the room. Death's Head made his mind up. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Well then, it seems I have to do the 'right' thing. Hope this 'feeling' doesn't remain with me for other jobs." He frowned "Damn Raiden. His 'compassion' was contagious. After this, I think a vacation is on order, yes?"  
  
The 'VULTURE' made the jump to Earth.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the shortness of this chapter too. Apart from hospital visits and such, been busy with some other stories of mine. A new chapter of this story will be up within 6 days. I promise that. If I don't put it up, Death's Head, Raiden, Bludgeon, Shockwave and Galvatron will hunt me down. **gulp** Now, where'd I put that time device? R&R please.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** 


	12. Chapter 12

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom.  
  
***************************************************  
  
In orbit of Pluto :  
  
The Autobot shuttle flew into a holding pattern and was waiting. Onboard, Wreck-Gar was driving Dogfight insane.  
  
"DAMN IT!! WRECK-GAR SHUT UP!!!!" Dogfight roared, his hands on either side of his audio receptors.  
  
Wreck-Gar laughed.  
  
"Don't miss the fight of the century. In one corner, the heroic, the charming, the unbeaten, the indomitable, the loved Wreck-Gar!! Champion of all!! His opponent, the lowly, the mongrel, the unworthy....Dogfight!"  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna waste him!" Dogfight snarled as he drew his blasters.  
  
Rollbar and Goldbug leaped onto Dogfight and managed to restrain him.  
  
"Calm down kid. Don't blow yer top!" Rollbar growled.  
  
"Yeah, mellow out Dogfight, or you'll blow your CPU." Goldbug added.  
  
Dogfight struggled against the two Throttlebots.  
  
"I don't care!! That infernal piece of Junk must PAY!!!" Dogfight roared.  
  
Seraphim sighed as she walked over an swatted Dogfight's blasters out of his hands. She then walked behind him, and landed a blow at the base of Dogfight's neck. Dogfight found he couldn't move a limb, and was motionless. He could still speak though.  
  
"What have you done to me!?!?"  
  
Seraphim glared at him.  
  
"If anyone hurts Wreck-Gar, I'VE GOT FIRST DIBS, OK!?!?!"  
  
Dogfight blinked his optics rapidly.  
  
Seraphim ignored him, her vision suddenly distorted. She stumbled to a chair, one hand holding onto it, the other on the side of her head.  
  
"Ugh...My...... head...."  
  
Goldbug and Rollbar let Dogfight go, and looked at her.  
  
"Sera? You alright?"  
  
Seraphim nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll.... be fine. Just need..... to rest." She looked at the chronometer "Damn! Where are they?"  
  
Rollbar was about to say something, when a shuttle appeared, on a direct course for them. He glanced at the radar screen.  
  
"There's Sky Lynx. And from the way he's flying......"  
  
Wreck-Gar added.  
  
"Flying like Bat out of Hell. Warning Will Robinson, Danger!! Danger!!"  
  
Goldbug had reactivated Dogfight's movement articulator, and made his way to his console. He tapped a few buttons.  
  
"Something's after them. I'm picking up scans of something..... BIG, on the outskirts of the system."  
  
Dogfight holstered his blasters, and looked at Seraphim.  
  
"We're both equipped for interstellar flight. Why don't we go and have a look?"  
  
Before Seraphim could respond, Sky Lynx's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Autobot shuttle, we need to get back to Earth immediately. A large Decepticon cruiser is heading towards Earth."  
  
Goldbug frowned.  
  
"How big Sky Lynx?"  
  
Landmine's voice answered Goldbug.  
  
"Well Goldie, let's just say, Galvatron's pulled every single Decep from Charr and loaded them on that ship of his!" A pause "Open the shuttle bay, we get on, and get outta here!"  
  
Seraphim raised an eyebrow. The pause of Landmine's, as well as the look of Sky Lynx didn't sit right with her. She quickly scanned Sky Lynx.  
  
Rollbar was about to lower the doors for the shuttle bay, when Seraphim stopped him.  
  
"Don't. That's Astrotrain disguised as Sky Lynx. He's full of Decepticons."  
  
Before Rollbar could say anything, "Sky Lynx" opened fire. The beams of energy sliced into the shuttles unshielded underbelly, ripping a hole in the hull. "Sky Lynx" dropped his facade and assumed his original form of Astrotrain. His cargo doors opened, and out flew Scourge, his sweeps, the Constucticons and Six-Shot.  
  
The Decepticons breached the shuttle and attacked.  
  
Rollbar drew his mortar rifle and blasted away. Two sweeps fell from the barrage, as Scourge aimed Fracas, his Targetmaster component and fired. The beams from Fracas blasted Rollbar in his shoulder joint, taking off his right arm. Rollbar fell backwards, holding onto what was left of his arm. Dogfight peppered the Constructicons with blaster fire, and succeeded in damaging Mixmaster and Scavenger.  
  
"Damn Decepticons!! Take this!!"  
  
Dogfight launched four missiles, which slammed into four other Constructicons. Six-Shot charged and grappled with Wreck-Gar.  
  
"Puny Autobot! Feel the wrath of Six-Shot!"  
  
Wreck-Gar retaliated by slamming his axe into Six-Shot's face and kicking the Decepticon in the stomach, allowing Goldbug to fire his twin blaster into Six-Shot. Six-Shot fell backwards into Scourge. Astrotrain transformed and wielding his sword, attacked the Junkion. Wreck-Gar grimaced as he fought the Decepticon triple changer.  
  
"Unwanted houseguests from Hell! Next on Jerry Springer!"  
  
Astrotrain growled.  
  
"Stupid Junkion! Prepare to meet thy maker!"  
  
Goldbug tackled Astrotrain, knocking him on the ground.  
  
"Should watch where you're going Astro-jerk!"  
  
Scourge fired Fracas, the beams of energy cutting Goldbug down.  
  
"And you should watch your opponent Autobot."  
  
Goldbug managed to pull himself to his feet, a hole in his back, as he faced the tracker.  
  
"Sc....Scourge....I should've.....destroyed you....when you were still..... Thundercracker."  
  
Scourge smiled.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you should've. Too late now." Scourge pointed Fracas at the Throttlebot "Goodbye."  
  
Before the beams could hit, Seraphim threw a chair in the path of the beams. As the chair disintegrated, she launched a missile at the Targetmaster. As Scourge fell backwards, the missile exploding in his face, she grabbed Goldbug and launched both herself and him into space. Dogfight, grabbed Wreck-Gar and followed. Scourge snarled as he watched them go. He was about to order his troops to follow, when Rollbar gasped. Scourge faced him.  
  
"Well, your friends abandoned you Autobot."  
  
Rollbar, leaking lubricant from his injuries, smiled.  
  
"So. At least I get to take you Decepticons with me."  
  
Scourge's optics went wide as he looked at the console.  
  
"Decepticons! Retreat!!"  
  
Scourge leaped through the hole in the hull, as did Six-Shot and Astrotrain. The Constructicons weren't as lucky.  
  
The shuttle's reactor went critical and blew up. The heroic Rollbar, sacrificing himself, so his friends could get away and warn the Autobots on Earth.  
  
Scourge snarled as he saw the shuttle blow up. His sensors detected the Autobots who had escaped the shuttle, trying to escape. His snarl turned into a smile. He thumbed his communicator.  
  
"Lord Galvatron. The Autobots haven't gotten too far. Send me some more troops to hunt and destroy."  
  
Galvatron's reply was anything but happy.  
  
"Scourge you idiot!! I needed the Constructicons! Still, the Predacons and Stunticons will have to do."  
  
"Just send me my Targetmaster allies. We'll find those Autobots and make sure that Dead Bots tell no tales."  
  
Galvatron's chuckles came over the comm.  
  
"Cyclonus, Triggerhappy, Misfire and Slugslinger are on their way. Six-Shot return. Astrotrain 'assist' the Targetmasters."  
  
"Of course Lord Galvatron." Astrotrain replied curtly.  
  
Six-Shot flew back to the ship as Cyclonus and the others joined Scourge and Astrotrain.  
  
"Well, well, well, the great hunter needs help." Misfire taunted.  
  
"Yeah, let another easy kill, slip through your fingers, eh Scourge?" Slugslinger added.  
  
Scourge raised Fracas at the two.  
  
"One more word, and I'll make you into what the Constructicons are now......Atomised space dust!"  
  
Cyclonus looked to Scourge.  
  
"Do you have their heading?"  
  
The tracker nodded.  
  
"Transform and follow."  
  
Scourge transformed and flew off. Cyclonus and the others followed. Triggerhappy looked at the wreckage of the Autobot shuttle and shuddered. He transformed and followed. Blowpipe, his binary bonded partner spoke to him.  
  
"What's up Triggerhappy? You seem to be having doubts."  
  
"I am Blowpipe. We've never should've left Scorpononk. Ever since we did and joined forces with Galvatron, all we've experienced is defeat after defeat. And Galvatron's dementia is getting worse. I hope Soundwave got what he wanted."  
  
Blowpipe nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope he got back to Cybertron alright. If he didn't, then we could be in a lot of trouble."  
  
Triggerhappy didn't respond as he flew after the other Decepticons.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - A long chapter I know. And a lot of references to the movie in this chapter I know. I only just got the movie again on DVD today and I was inspired by it. Anywayz, new chapter soon. AND before I forget, special thanks to MJ and Lynx Traveller for their information and help. Thanx guys! I'll be putting that info to use in the next few chapters, so keep a look out. R&R please. 


	13. Chapter 13

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom.  
  
***************************************************  
  
In orbit of Earth :  
  
The 'VULTURE' flew into a holding pattern in orbit of Earth and frowned.  
  
What am I doing!?! Considering "Helping" the Autobots? For no compensation? I must be insane! My CPU must be malfunctioning! Death's Head frowned. He looked at the Earth Earth, where the Autobots brought the Decepticons all those millennia ago. The war they brought almost destroyed the planet, and now, it's facing destruction again, unless......  
  
Death's Head touched the controls and the 'VULTURE' dropped into the Earth's atmosphere and flew towards what had been a target of his. Now, he was doing the unthinkable. Breaking a contract.  
  
He never broke one before. He's renegotiated contracts in the middle of them, but never broke one as he had just done. Pride, honour, integrity. He did it for none of those reasons. He did it because he had been betrayed, so he was going to get revenge. Yes.... Death's Head understood revenge quite well.  
  
When he had been stuck at the ignoble size of seven feet (Human size), before Reed Richards had built for him the device which allows him to revert to his original form, he had assisted Richards in destroying an AIM construct called 'Minion'. 'Minion' had robbed Death's Head of an easy kill, and Death's Head wanted revenge. 'Minion' had been created by one of AIM's top scientists, Dr. Elizabeth Necker, to confront and destroy a threat, AIM's psychics ahd predicted would destroy them. 'Minion' had to collect information from over 100 targetsm and assimilate all of the knowledge, powers and abilities of his targets into himself. Reed Richards was target 104, with Death's Head as target 105. Between the leader of the Fantastic Four and Death's Head, 'Minion' was defeated.  
  
Death's Head travelled to the future 'Minion' was from, and in the year of 2020, along with some Avengers, confronted and fought against the threat 'Minion' had been created for. Baron Von Strucker, a necromancer had made a deal with some demon, and assimilated the demon's powers for himself. The increase in magical energy along with Von Strucker's vast scientific mind, transformed him into the beast called Charnal.  
  
Death's Head and the Avengers fought, and Death's Head watched Avenger after Avenger fall, until only Captain America was left. Death's Head waited and watched Charnal devour Captain America. Charnal didn't detect Death's Head, until Death's Head had planted a seismic gravity well device on him. Death's Head pushed the button, and watched as the destructive energy from the device tore Charnal apart, destroying him forever. Death's Head then journeyed back to his original time, and, remembering the device Richards gave him, activated it. Death's Head found he had been restored back to his original height and revelled in it.  
  
That all happened years ago. According to Death's Head's own memory, it happened over four hundred years ago. However, in this timeline, the event had yet to happen. That's the one thing with time machines and such, which he didn't like. They messed you up. Still, he got what he wanted, and was thankful.  
  
Death's Head shook himself from his day dreaming and looked out the viewscreen. Autobot city was fast approaching. He activated his comm system.  
  
"Death's Head to Autobot city, requesting permission to land."  
  
Over the comm can a short and sharp reply.  
  
"Attention Death's Head, you have been cleared for landing in landing pad 18. Adjust speed to vector and prepare for tractor beam."  
  
No sooner had the response finished, the blue energy of a tractor beam latched onto the 'VULTURE' and brought it down into the landing bay. Death's Head sighed as he stood and walked over to entrance ramp. He looked at the screen and saw the welcoming committee. He smiled as he recognised one of the Autobots. He exited his ship.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
In landing pad 18 :  
  
Grimlock stormed over and grabbed Death's Head by the throat, lifting him into the air.  
  
"Puny bounty hunter!! Me, Grimlock, destroy you!!"  
  
Death's Head grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, well your breath stinks! Have an after dinner mint, yes?"  
  
Death's Head dropped a small device onto the Dinobot's face, and smiled as the device exploded, covering Grimlock's face with sticky gunk.  
  
"ME GRIMLOCK CAN'T SEE!!" Grimlock started to flail about, accidentally hitting Slag and Snarl.  
  
"ME SLAG SAY YOU FULL OF BERILLIAM BALONY!!" Slag roared as he hit Grimlock.  
  
Grimlock responded with hitting Slag in the face and managed to wipe the gunk from his optics. He glared at his fellow Dinobot.  
  
"ME GRIMLOCK SAY YOU FULL OF SESIUM SALAMI!!"  
  
Before either of the Dinobots could respond, Ultra Magnus intervened.  
  
"Grimlock, Slag stand down! We're Autobots, not Decepticons!"  
  
Grimlock and Slag looked at each other and grumbled to themselves. Ultra Magnus faced Death's Head.  
  
"Welcome to Autobot city Death's Head. I'm..."  
  
"Ultra Magnus. I've heard of you, yes?"  
  
Ultra Magnus looked at him.  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
Death's Head nodded.  
  
"Of course. The failed Autobot leader. Had the Matrix stolen from you, yes? Heard you went to pieces over it's loss."  
  
Ultra Magnus frowned, but the Dinobots chuckled to themselves.  
  
"He went to pieces alright. Blown all over Junk!" Grimlock chuckled.  
  
Ultra Magnus frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Well.... Our leader, Optimus Prime would like to have a word with you, so...."  
  
Death's Head nodded.  
  
"I have need to speak with him as well. Have some important information for him."  
  
Ultra Magnus arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Important information? How important?"  
  
Death's Head walked past him, with Ultra Magnus trying to catch up.  
  
"Decepticon information."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Another day, another chapter. Also, I have a request to every transformer fan. I need info. Lots of info. Names of the Transformers who form the following : Predaking, Superion, Defensor, Bruticus, Computron and Menasor. Also, names of the Generation 1 Autobots and Decepticons, as well as names of Autobots and Decepticons, after the movie. Why? Because I've got big plans for following chapters, and I need as much info as I can. If you can help, please send info to the email address in my profile. R&R please. 


	14. Chapter 14

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Inside Optimus's office :  
  
Optimus Prime was standing behind his desk, his hands behind his back. Opposite him, sat Death's Head. Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime and Fortress Maximus were in the room as well, waiting for Optimus's reaction.  
  
He studied the mercenary.  
  
"And why should I believe you? For all I know, this could just be a trick of yours, to get us to lower our guard to you, so you could assassinate us."  
  
Death's Head shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me what you believe, yes? I'm only alerting you, to safe guard my partner's sister."  
  
Rodimus shook his head.  
  
"Death's Head, you are a bounty hunter. You work for whoever is the highest bidder, then swap sides when your opponent pays you more!"  
  
Death's Head moved fast, standing then grabbing Rodimus and slamming him against the wall. Death's Head's right hand had the spiked ball attachment on it, and had the arm raised ready to smash Rodimus on the face.  
  
"Firstly, it's Freelance Peacekeeping Agent! Secondly, I'm doing this to pay back the Decepticons who betrayed me!"  
  
Fortress Maximus and Ultra Magnus drew their weapons and pointed them at Death's Head. Optimus roared.  
  
"EVERYONE STAND DOWN!!" He faced Death's Head "Let Rodimus go, Ultra Magnus, Fortress Maximus, take Rodimus and leave. I wish to talk to Death's Head in private."  
  
"But Optimus...." Ultra Magnus began.  
  
"Please. I need to talk to Death's Head."  
  
Ultra Magnus nodded, and left the room, Rodimus and Fortress Maximus followed him out.  
  
Optimus motioned for Death's Head to sit. Death's Head reattached his hand and sat down, leaning back in the chair, his feet resting on Optimus's desk. Death's Head looked at Optimus.  
  
"The wheel's come full circle, yes?"  
  
Optimus sat down, and nodded.  
  
"The last time that Galvatron led the Decepticons in a full out assault on Autobot city, he was Megatron, and Unicron was waiting in the wings."  
  
Death's Head studied the Auotbot's face.  
  
"You died, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I died and passed the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus. You know the rest."  
  
Death's Head nodded.  
  
"Well, this time, there's no planet devourer. Only every single Decepticon in existence."  
  
Optimus sighed.  
  
"It's never ending. This war will continue until the end of time."  
  
"War's good for business."  
  
Optimus chuckled.  
  
"From your point of view I'd say so."  
  
"I'm also doing this to destroy Shanix, and some others."  
  
"Shanix is still alive?"  
  
"Although, he won't be for long, yes?"  
  
Optimus shook his head.  
  
"I thought he was dead."  
  
"Nope. Just legless for a time. Not to mention, bodyless and armless as well."  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"The location of Raiden's sister. His original memory CPU. As well as some other things, to be named later."  
  
"Raiden's CPU is intact within himself. From what I remember, his CPU had been damaged. All that needs to be done for his CPU to reboot and load his original programming."  
  
Optimus reached into the desk drawer and withdrew a blaster. He handed it to Death's Head.  
  
"This is a one shot weapon. Once used, it will disable and shut Raiden down. It will also allow his CPU to reboot and load his original programming. In regards to his sister...."  
  
Death's Head placed the blaster in his belt and looked back at Optimus.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She was on patrol with four other Autobots. They never reported in. Her last known location, via tracer beacon, was in low orbit of Neptune. Apparently, from what are satellite sensors detected, a group of Decepticons was chasing them. I've organised a search and rescue party...."  
  
"I'll find them."  
  
Death's Head stood up to leave, when Optimus spoke.  
  
"Death's Head, take some of my Autobots with you. If they're damaged, and the Decepticons are still after them, you will need help."  
  
"You would you suggest?"  
  
"I'll send a small group over to landing pad 18. You can leave within the hour."  
  
Death's Head nodded, and left the room, the door slid shut behind him. Optimus turned around in the chair and looked out the office window.  
  
Hang on my Autobots, help is on it's way.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Two chapters uploaded in one day, phew. As I said at the end of last chapter, I'm in serious dire need of names and vehicle forms of Generation 1 Autobots and Decepticons as well as Transformers introduced after the movie. Also, the next few chapters will introduce two new Transformers (which my dark mind spawned.), as well as BIG things to come. R&R please. 


	15. Chapter 15

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden and Seraphim. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom.

****

****************************************************

**__**

On Cybertron, within a certain laboratory :

Soundwave frowned as he entered his old lab. He hadn't been inside it, since the days before Megatron's demise, and subsequent return as the demented Galvatron. Ever since Galvatron was beaten by Rodimus Prime, deep within the monstrosity that was Unicron, the Decepticons have loss too much. First Cybertron, then the following battles with the traditional Decepticons, some of whom were led by Ratbat. Soundwave shook his head. How Ratbat could betray him, was something he couldn't understand, but he would find Ratbat one day, and when he did.......

Soundwave was too caught up in his memories, he didn't hear the approach of Dreadwind and Darkwing. He did hear their weapons charging, and saw them pointed at him.

Dreadwind grimaced.

"Well, if it isn't Galvatron's little lapdog, Soundwave." Dreadwind waved his blaster at Soundwave's chest unit "Don't even _think_ of unleashing those little pests within you. Before you could raise your hand to the eject, there'll be a smoking hole in your chest!"

Soundwave relaxed his posture, but remained ready to press the button which would release the army waiting within him. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest, Beastbox, Squawktalk were powerful allies, far more than his Autobot counterparts pathetic four. He gazed steely at the two Powermasters.

"What are you two 'independents' doing in my lab?"

A voice he never expected to hear, answered.

"They're here, because I have allowed them to be."

Soundwave faced the speaker, his optics slightly wide. Standing before him was his one time apprentice, Raiden. Sitting on Raiden's shoulder was a small mechanoid. Soundwave immediately recognised it to be Raiden's binary bonded partner. But if she wasn't his head or engine, then that left only one other possibility. Soundwave's optics narrowed.

"You're a Targetmaster." It was a statement, not a question.

Raiden smiled beneath his face mask.

"That I am old friend. Now, why are you here? I thought you would be busy assisting that demented maniac is his twisted plans for universal domination."

Soundwave sighed.

"Galvatron's dementia is his own enemy. He see's enemies everywhere. Back on Charr, he executed Carnivac and Snarler for no reason. The Decepticons have fallen under his leadership, as have those led by Ratbat and his union of traitors. It's times like the ones we are in now, that make me wish I had said something when Starscream threw Megatron out of Astrotrain."

Darkwing snorted in contempt.

"Ahh come on Soundwave. The reason you didn't stand up, was because you had your own delusions of grandeur!!"

Soundwave turned and unleashed three cassettes from his chest. The cassettes transformed. One into the familiar panther, Ravage. Another transformed into the red and black hawk, Laserbeak. The remaining cassette transformed into the blue mechanoid Rumble.

"Hey! If anyone has delusions Darkwit, it's you!" Rumble snarled. 

"Why you little!" Darkwing lowered his blaster and was about to fire, when Rumble's arms transformed into piledrivers, which slammed into the ground, knocking Darkwing and Dreadwind off their feet. Ravage lept at Darkwing, with Rumble close behind. Laserbeak swooped at Dreadwind, who dropped his blasters to fend off the flying Decepticon.

Soundwave was about to release more, when Raiden pointed the transformed Kari at Soundwave's head. Soundwave slowly turned and faced him.

"Call them off old friend. As much as I would like to see Darkwing get dismembered, I have plans and need his assistance........For now....." the last part was said so softly, that only Soundwave could hear it.

Soundwave nodded and faced his three assistants.

"Rumble, Ravage, Laserbeak, return."

The three transformed back into cassette form and flew back inside Soundwave's chest. Dreadwind and Darkwing stood on shaky feet and faced the former Decepticon Chief Communicator.

Dreadwind spoke.

"You'll have no further qualms from us Soundwave."

Soundwave grunted a reply and faced Raiden. Kari transformed back into huma form and sat on Raiden's shoulder. She looked at her partner.

"So, what are we gonna do with him?"

Raiden turned and walked down the corridor.

"All of you, follow. I have two '_friends_' to introduce you to."

Dreadwind, Darkwing and Soundwave looked at each other and hurried after him. As soon as the three Decepticons entered the room, they immediately drew their weapons, Soundwave unleashed every cassette he had. Raiden smiled as he watched them. He understood why they acted like they did. He faced his two creations and smiled.

The Autobots had the advantage with the first superbot back on Earth. Then other superbots appeared. The Decepticon forces were lacking, with only Tripticon and Scorpononk as their only superbots. Raiden had just tipped the scales in his favour.

"Dreadwind, Darkwing lower your weapons. You too Soundwave, and have your 'assistant's' do likewise. Allow me to introduce the two new Decepticons who will help in our quest to not only destroy the Autobots, but also to destroy the so called Decepticon council of leaders and Galvatron!" Raiden faced them "Behold! Citadel Supreme and Alpha Destroyer!"

The two new superbots, towered over them. Soundwave looked at Dreadwind and Darkwing, then faced Raiden.

"Raiden, these are..."

Raiden smiled.

"They _were_ originally Autobots, now, I have Decepticon versions."

Darkwing laughed.

"With these, we can easily crush the council here on Cybertron and take over! With Galvatron and his forces busy on Earth, we can prepare an appropriate welcome for him, when he returns here."

Dreadwind nodded.

"So these were the reasons you went to Nebulos and back in time. To get the original progamming."

Soundwave shook his head.

"But Alpha Destroyer's Autobot counterpart is still operational. How you got Citadel Supreme's programming...."

Raiden smiled.

"It was easy Soundwave, too easy."

Kari added.

"Poor Tnas, should've listened to us."

Soundwave looked at the two massive Decepticons, then around the lab. As he did so, he absentmindedly had withdrawn a disc from a hidden compartment on his waist.

"I could create a body here. A body for this consciousness."

Raiden looked at Soundwave and was about to say something, when the proximity sensors went off. They all made their way to a terminal and looked at the screen. Outside the lab, Bomb-Burst, Bugly, Finback and Submaruder had approached. With them were the Terrorcons : Hun-Gurr, Rippersnapper, Blot, Sinnertwin and Cutthroat.

Raiden smiled and chuckled.

"So, they decided to accept my offer. Excellent."

Dreadwind looked at him.

"Offer?"

"Yes Dreadwind. Even as powerful as we are, we need cannon fodder. Therefore it has arrived. Only they don't know their role yet." Raiden faced the Powermasters and Soundwave "As soon as we're ready, we're going for a trip."

Bomb-Burst and the Decepticons with him entered the lab and came down the corridor to where Raiden and the others were waiting. The new arrivals gasped as they saw Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme, but before they could say anything, Raiden was before them.

"Welcome Bomb-Burst, fellow Decepticons. Welcome to the beginning, of the end for our enemies."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Another chapter. Too everyone who's read and reviewed this story, I have only this to say..... Thanks for all the feedback and comments. Also, thanks to the people who have sent me information in regards to Generation 1 Transformers. Without your help, I probably wouldn't of gotten this far with this story. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. A little bit of a warning. In the following chapters, there will be a few deaths amongst the Autobots and Decepticons. There will also be a LOT more of Death's Head, his wisecracks, his big guns, MORE wisecracks and, well, guns which would make the Death Star look like a sling shot! Stay tuned! R&R please.

**Author starts to hum Weird Al Yankovic's song : Triggerhappy. (Note, not the Decepticon of the same name.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. I'm not gonna ruin the surprise of what Citadel Supreme and Alpha Destroyer transform into, just yet. Heh, heh, heh, BWA HA HA HA HA!!!

**Death's Head starts laughing and cackling evilly, annoying his family, friends and characters in his stories.**

***************************************************

**__**

In Neptune's low orbit :

Onboard an old wrecked space station, 4 exhausted and weary Autobots had made their way to what had once been the station OPs centre. Wreck-Gar and Dogfight headed off, in the general direction of the station's med bay, to look for anything that could be used to help the dying Goldbug. Seraphim, was trying to get the station's sensors online, and hissed as sparks erupted from a nearby console. Goldbug, lying on a bench nearby, looked at her.

"Still..... trying to...... find the...... communications..... array?"

Seraphim looked at her oldest friend.

"Don't worry Goldie, I'll find it and then we'll have a transport here getting us back home. You'll be good as new in no time."

"Heh... I'm still..... good to.... go Sera...."

Seraphim turned away from him and returned her gaze to the wrecked console before her. She punched some buttons which brought up the radar screen. She examined the screen, her optics wide. 

"I don't believe them." Seraphim grabbed her communicator and thumbed a control "Dogfight! Wreck-Gar! Get back to Ops now! We've got company!"

Dogfight's response was prompt.

"Company? You mean Scourge and his cronies?"

"Got it right first time. Get back here!"

"On our way. We have some patch up kits for Goldbug. ETA 5 minutes. Dogfight out."

Seraphim glanced over her shoulder at Goldbug.

"Don't worry Goldie, Dogfight's got some kits to fix you up, good as new."

Goldbug managed to stand on shaky legs, the hole in his chassis weeping lubricant. He nodded weakly at Seraphim.

"No worries...... there Sera...... What's the..... screen say.....?"

Seraphim faced him.

"Goldbug! You should be lying down...."

"No time.... Decepticons will.... be here.... too soon...."

Seraphim nodded and looked at another console.

"Well, we'll have some props ready for them. I've just found weapons control, so I should be able to prepare a appropriate welcome for them."

Goldbug smirked, painfully.

"That's my... Sera...." He raised his blaster weakly and checked it's power. Full charge.

Dogfight and Wreck-Gar entered OPs and hurried over to them.

"We found an armoury during our journey," Dogfight said as Wreck-Gar treated Goldbug "Suffice to say, if we can lure the Deceps, along the path leading to the armoury, blow the armoury, blow the Deceps."

"What about us?" Seraphim asked.

Dogfight smiled.

"Got a transport ready. It'll take us to the surface, but apparently there's a base down there with interstellar transport. Take one of them, then head back to Earth."

Before Seraphim could reply, the station rocked as the Decepticons attacked.

"Damn them! Dogfight! Help me with the weapons control! Wreck-Gar seal the room! Goldbug...."

Goldbug had disappeared. Seraphim looked at Dogfight. He shook his head.

"Let him go Seraphim. We all must face our destiny. Let's just try and take out as many Deceps as we can."

Seraphim nodded and faced the console. She prayed Goldbug would be alright.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Outside the station :

Scourge aimed Fracas and fired at the nearest laser turret, destroying it instantly. With the station's defences destroyed, they could approach. He faced Cyclonus and his fellow Targetmasters.

"Now, Search and Destroy!"

Misfire chuckled and raised Aimless.

"Ready Aimless?"

"Ready and willing Misfire! Time to fry some Autobots!"

Slugslinger looked at Caliburst.

"We want some too, right?"

"You bet Slugslinger! I'm gonna blow an Autobot into microscopic pieces!!"

Both Slugslinger and Misfire flew towards the station, Astrotrain in close pursuit. Triggerhappy looked at Cyclonus and Scourge.

"We may want to keep a couple of them alive. For information purposes and maybe to torment the Autobots."

Cyclonus nodded.

"Triggerhappy's right. We will need information Scourge."

Scourge smiled evilly.

"But of course. And torture can be so....._informative_ as well."

Cyclonus laughed.

"You're an evil mechanoid Scourge. Let's get this over with."

Cyclonus and Scourge flew after the other Decepticons. Triggerhappy sighed and looked at Blowpipe.

"I have a bad feeling about this Blowpipe."

"Yeah. What do we need with hostages? We still have that Autobot shuttle and Pretender onboard the ship. This looks bad."

Triggerhappy flew after the others.

****

***************************************************

**__**

In one of the station's corridors :

Goldbug had ducked behind some fallen rubble as Misfire and Slugslinger fired their partners at him. Cyclonus, Scourge and Triggerhappy joined in.

Goldbug grumbled.

"Damned Targetmasters! Why don't.... you go.... and blow.... yourselves.... out the airlock!!"

Scourge snarled.

"Come out Throttlebot! Don't make this any harder on yourself!"

"Really Scourge? Your concern... for my wellbeing.... is rather.... disturbing!"

Goldbug turned and fired numerous rapid blasts at them. Slugslinger was hit in the arm and Misfire in the throat.

Cyclonus aimed Nightstick at Goldbug and fired. The blasts slammed into Goldbugs shoulder, sending him flying into the wall. Goldbug retaliated by firing his blaster at a pipe just behind the Decepticons. The pipe ruptured under the blaster fire, spilling it's contents onto the Decepticons. Triggerhappy fired two shots from Blowpipe. Both shots slammed into Goldbug's chest wound, frying his internal circuitry. Goldbug staggered under the shots, his face grimacing in pain. He tried, valiantly to raise his blaster, only to have Scourge fire Fracas, destroying Goldbug's arm. Cyclonus, Astrotrain and Scourge kept firing their weapons, each shot hitting the heroic Autobot, until Goldbug slumped against the wall. Lubricant leaking from his many wounds, he raised his head and stared at the Decepticons with contempt.

"Wha.....t..... are .....you.... wai..... ting....for? Fin....ish.... me....."

Cyclonus smiled and raised Nightstick.

"You fought like a true warrior Autobot. You truly deserve an honourable death." He faced Astrotrain "Take his head."

Astrotrain walked towards Goldbug.

"Farewell Autobot."

With one swipe of his sword, Goldbug's head was sliced off and landed at Triggerhappy's feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"This... is getting dangerous."

Scourge laughed.

"That it is Triggerhappy. Now, it's time to finish the others."

The Decepticons walked down the corridor, Goldbug's head on Triggerhappy's waist.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Well, the fall of one of the greats. I truly do admire and respect Goldbug, but I have plans, yes? Death's Head will be back in the next chapter, with reinforcements, some more death's, an escape and Raiden's insanity grows. R&R please.


	17. Chapter 17

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme? Not telling what they transform into.

****

***************************************************

Seraphim fell to her knees, her face a mask of grief. Dogfight had smashed the console and Wreck-Gar was gripping his weaponry tightly. Through the monitoring system, they had witnessed the death of Goldbug, and were shocked and stunned. However, they couldn't grieve as the Decepticons stormed into the corridor leading to OPs. Dogfight turned and pressed a button. 

Panels along the corridor slid open and weaponry slid out. Triggerhappy ducked into a side room, Cyclonus and Scourge jumped into another room. Misfire and Astrotrain managed to dodged the blasts whilst Slugslinger was hit by five blasts of energy which threw the hapless Decepticon into a wall, craters in his chassis. He slumped to the floor, Caliburst transforming as he hit the ground. Before he could move, another blast slammed into Caliburst, killing the Nebulon instantly.

Cyclonus snarled.

"Damn Autobots! This was supposed to be a simple search and destroy, now it's turning into a bloodbath!"

Scourge nodded.

"They're prooving to be more difficult prey." He looked at Fracas "Fracas, what's your power status?"

"Full power Scourge. I'm gonna...."

Scourge turned and threw Fracas towards the cannons.

"Fire at will!!"

Fracas did as his partner said, firing multiple blasts of energy, each blast hitting one of the cannons. Fracas landed at the end of the corridor, each of the hidden cannons a smoking hole. Fracas looked at his partner.

"All done partner. Let's nail these Autobots, for Caliburst and Slugslinger."

Scourge walked down the corridor towards Fracas.

"That we will Fracas. We shall make them pay."

Astrotrain hissed.

"No prisoners! Destroy them all!"

Cyclonus hefted Nightstick.

"Let's end this Scourge."

Triggerhappy shook his head.

"It's getting worse Blowpipe. We can't let them destroy ALL of them."

Blowpipe nodded.

"Just as long as we avenge Caliburst."

Triggerhappy followed the others towards OPs.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Inside OPs :

Dogfight snarled and grasped his blasters. 

"Damn! They're still coming!"

Wreck-Gar added

"When facing stiff opposition, always wear clean underwear!"

Seraphim, lifting her twin blaster looked at the Junkion.

"What does THAT mean?"

Wreck-Gar smiled.

"No retreat, No surrender."

Dogfight nodded.

"Amen to that Wreck-Gar." Dogfight made his way towards an alcove, and aimed his weapons at the entrance "If we're gonna go, I'm gonna take as many of those Decepti-creeps with me!"

Wreck-Gar readied his shield and blaster rifle. He looked at Seraphim and winked.

"They check in, but they don't check out."

Then, the doors burst open and Hell came.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – A short chapter I know. However the next one is a rather lengthy one, so I'm cutting this one short to compensate for the next. R&R please. Oh, and by the way, HE'S BACK, yes?

**__**


	18. Chapter 18

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme? Not telling what they transform into.

****

***************************************************

**__**

OPs, some time later :

Cyclonus smiled at the wreckage before him. The Junkion was slumped against the wall, and knowing the self-repair capabilities of Junkions, would soon be back at fighting strength. The Triggerbot was spasming on the ground. Being hit by the combined firepower of Fracas and Nightstick, caused Dogfight's internal circuity to blow. He was still alive, but in immense pain. The femme was leaning against the wall, her left leg was broken, and she had lubricant leaking from her shoulder. She glared at Cyclonus.

"Damn you Cyclonus! You act pretty tough when you've got that Nebulon with you, but without it, you're just a petty mecha."

Cyclonus smiled broadly.

"And you Autobot, gave us a good battle, but for naught." He raised Nightstick and pointed it at Seraphim "Now, you shall die."

Triggerhappy knocked Nightstick aside and faced Galvatron's second.

"Wait! She may have information we could use!"

Cyclonus grabbed Triggerhappy and slammed him into the wall, Nightstick transforming and landing on a console, Blowpipe next to him. They, as well as the others in the room watched Cyclonus and Triggerhappy with interest.

Cyclonus squeezed Triggerhappy by the throat.

"How dare you tell me what to do subordinate! For your ignorance, I will....."

Then, a communicator panel beeped. Misfire looked at it and pressed the activate button. The screen was fuzzy.

"Hello? Who is this? Hello?"

Scourge looked at Misfire.

"Misfire?"

Misfire shrugged.

"Don't know Scourge. There's no....UGH!!"

A fist slammed into Misfire's face, the fist erupted from the communicator panel itself. The wall crumbled and out of the hole stepped a certain figure.

"Wrong number, yes?" The figure said

"YOU!!" Scourge backed away trying to raise Fracas, fear on his face.

Cyclonus and the others faced the figure.

The figure raised his right arm, his hand replaced by his blaster attachment.

"Me. Pleased to meet me, yes?"

Cyclonus gasped.

"Death's Head!"

Death's Head smiled.

"Nice to see you too Cyclownus."

Then, Grimlock, Jazz, Getaway, Hardhead and Blurr stepped through the hole and raised their weapons.

Grimlock saw Seraphim and his optics glazed over.

"SERAPHIM! ME GRIMLOCK MAD!!!"

Grimlock charged and transformed, his sword drawn. Astrotrain drew his sword and met Grimlock's charge head on. both swords crackled with energy as they hit, Grimlock kicked Astrotrain in the stomach and headbutted the Triplechanger, sending him flying.

Jazz fired mutliple bursts from his cannon, as Getaway, Hardhead and Blurr joined in. Scourge fell back behind a console, grasping Fracas.

"Damn this Autobots! Cyclonus, we have to retreat!" He turned and fired Fracas at a door, watching as it fell away. 

Scourge fired off some more shots at the Autobots and the accursed bounty hunter, before fleeing through the door. Misfire grabbed Aimless and followed Scourge. Cyclonus turned to run when....

"Going so soon? Why, the party's just started, yes?"

Cyclonus was hit in the face by the spiked ball attachment of Death's Head's. He fell backwards and raised Nightstick.

"Feeble bounty hunter! Feel the power of Nightstick!!"

Nightstick fired at Death's Head, but Grimlock got in front of the blasts. As the dinobot staggered back, Death's Head leaped over Grimlock, his axe attachment in place, he swung at Cyclonus. 

Astrotrain took aim with his blaster rifle and was about to fire when Getaway blasted him with his own blaster.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Astrotrain fell backwards, chest smoking.

Getaway charged.

"Alright Triplechanger! Time to pay!"

Triggerhappy, fired Blowpipe at Getaway's feet, causing the Powermaster to stumble backwards.

Jazz fired at Triggerhappy, but Astrotrain managed to retaliate, blasts from his rifle slammed into Jazz, causing the Autobot to fall down. Blurr on the other hand, had taken off after Scourge and Misfire.

"Whichwaydidtheygo?Idon'tknow,butIgottofindthemandstopthemfromleaving!!"

Haywire spoke to Blurr.

"Slow down! I can't understand a word of what you said."

Scourge fired Fracas.

"Time to die Autobrat!"

Blurr ran and dodged the blasts.

"Ohmyogd,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod!!He'stryingtokillme,gottarun,gottarun,GOTTARUN!!!"

Blurr transformed and drove off, Haywire transformed and mounted on Blurr, returned fire.

"Why was I partnered with a neurotic like you Blurr."

"Don'taskme!Idon'tknow!AskFortressMaximus!!"

Misfire faced Scourge.

"What do we do? Stay and fight or?"

Cyclonus, Astrotrain and Triggerhappy ran down the other corridor towards them. Behind them was Death's Head, Grimlock and Hardhead, firing their weapons.

"Hardhead! Transform, and attack, yes?"

Hardhead transformed into tank mode. Duros, his Headmaster component, looked at the screen before him. He smiled as he aimed Hardhead's main cannon.

"Full power Hardhead!"

"You got it Duros buddy!"

The cannon charged, then fired. The blast from the cannon hit the wall behind the Decepticons, rupturing the station's hull and sucking the Decepticons out, but not before Triggerhappy, threw the head of Goldbug at Death's Head.

Death's Head caught the head, and activated the magnetic locks in his feet. Grimlock braced himself and Hardhead fired a magnetic cable into the wall, keeping himself in place. Blurr, meanwhile had made his way back to OPs in time to see Seraphim stand and press a button. She looked at him.

"Stations integrity screens have been acti....va...ted...."

Seraphim fell to the ground. Blurr hurried to her.

"Seraphim!Seraphim!Ohno!WhatdoIdo?Idon'tknowwhattodo?Haywire,whatdoIdo?"

Haywire sighed.

"I don't know Blurr. We'd better find...."

Wreck-Gar made his way to Seraphim.

"Have no fear kimosabe. Smashed up friend good as new, with 90 day warranty."

Dogfight, pulled himself into standing position and looked at them.

"We better get her back to Earth, she needs repair."

Wreck-Gar nodded.

"She'll be fine. She's made of stern stuff."

Blurr nodded and faced Getaway.

"How'sJazz?Healrightright?"

Getaway checked on Jazz, and shook his head.

"No Blurr, he's not alright. Astrotrain got him."

Dogfight looked at Getaway.

"Damn Decepticons. This war's cost us too much."

"That it has, yes. For over four millennia this war raged, and the cost has been high." Death's Head said as he walked back into OPs. Grimlock and Hardhead behind him. He looked at Jazz and sighed.

Hardhead followed Death's Heads gaze and sighed.

"Another great has fallen."

Getaway looked at Hardhead.

"Another?"

Death's Head nodded and showed him the head of Goldbug.

"Goldbug has passed, yes?"

Dogfight looked at Death's Head.

"We've got to get back to Earth immediately. Seraphim needs medical attention!"

Death's Head looked at Seraphim, as did Grimlock. Death's Head pressed a button on his wrist.

"The ship's powered and ready. Grimlock, take Seraphim. Getaway, Hardhead, pick up Jazz. Wreck-Gar, Dogfight, let's go."

Death's Head walked out through the hole he created, with the Autobots behind him. As he walked, he pressed another button on his wrist, which activated his ship, the'VULTURE', computer systems, and began a download of the station's systems.

They managed to get back to the 'VULTURE', and soon were heading back to Earth. Seraphim was stabilised in the ship's rather sparse med bay, Grimlock watching her. Death's Head was at the main console and opened a communication channel with Autobot city.

"Death's Head to Autobot city, Autobot city, do you read?"

"This is Autobot city. Go ahead Death's Head."

"Blaster, get me Optimus Prime now, yes?"

"Alright, alright, keep your metallic diapers on!" Blaster said as he contacted Optimus.

Death's Head frowned.

"Going to have a word with him, yes?"

Getaway spoke to him.

"Everything alright back on Earth?"

"So far."

Dogfight looked at the radar.

"Got company. Blip on screen, twenty thousand klicks from our current location." 

"Hmm, worthwhile to have a look."

Blurr, looked at them.

"ButwhataboutSeraphim?WeneedtogetherbacktoAutobotcityassoonaspossible!"

Dogfight stood up.

"I'll go and have a look. Better for one of us to go, than everyone."

Death's Head shook his head.

"No. We'll go together, yes?"

The 'VULTURE' headed in the direction of the contact.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Told ya he's back, yes? BWA HA HA HA HA!! AND, HE'S GONNA BE AROUND FOR AWHILE, YES? MWA HA HA HA HA!! **Ahem** Had to get that out of my system. R&R please.


	19. Chapter 19

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme, their vehicle forms will remain a mystery until I reveal them (or until I can figure what they are.).

****

***************************************************

__

In the 'VULTURE's med bay :

Grimlock looked at Seraphim as she lay on one of the med beds. On the other bed lay Jazz. Goldbug's body lay on a bench. Grimlock looked at them. He had known Jazz and Goldbug ever since they came to Earth. Had fought alongside them, and had led them at one stage. To see them, deactivated and in such a condition, made him angry. Seraphim's condition, made him VERY angry. And when Grimlock got angry.....

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Grimlock roared.

Hardhead raised his arms defensively.

"Grimlock, buddy, calm down. Ranting like this....."

"SHUT UP HARDHEAD!!"

"Shutting up."

Before Grimlock could say anything, Dogfight stuck his head in the room.

"Grimlock, we need you up front."

Dogfight turned and went back to the bridge, Grimlock behind him. As they approached, Death's Head and Getaway were looking at the screen. Floating in space was a badly damaged space shuttle, bearing Autobot markings. Death's Head looked at sensors.

"It's an Autobot...."

Getaway nodded.

"It looks like Sky Lynx."

Dogfight narrowed his eyes.

"That's how they got us before. Astrotrain disguised as Sky Lynx...."

Death's Head looked at him.

"This _is_ Sky Lynx. I received from Optimus, the ID tracers and scanners of all Autobots we were sent after. Dogfight, Getaway, get the shuttle bay ready."

Getaway nodded and headed off with Dogfight. Grimlock looked at the merc.

"What now?"

"Now, we get Sky Lynx onboard and get back to Earth. Then prepare for Hell, yes?."

Grimlock sighed.

****

***************************************************

__

Onboard Galvatron's starship :

Galvatron snarled as he glared at the Decepticons before him. Because of their ineptidude, the two Autobot prisoners, Sky Lynx and Landmine, had escaped. He blamed all of them. As Galvatron ranted, Ruckus and Pounce ducked out of the bridge, out of harm's way. Ruckus swallowed.

"He's absolutely nuts!"

Pounce nodded.

"Completely. Let's just hope Scourge and the others have good news."

Ruckus added.

"And with Soundwave's desertion, he's been waiting to go off. Those Autobots escaping pushed him over the edge."

Before Pounce could say anything, Razorclaw approached them.

"Sound's to me, the two of you are talking about deserting."

"Wha? No way Rampage! We aint stupid!" Ruckus said, backing away from the Predacon leader.

Pounce shook his head.

"Deserters? Us? No way!"

Divebomb, Rampage, Tantrum and Headstrong joined them.

"Looks like we have some cowards, eh Tantrum?" Divebomb asked his volatile teammate.

Tantrum snarled.

"Cowards! Remind me of pathetic Autobots!"

Headstrong nodded.

"Yeah, methinks Starscream had the right idea, executing the traitors from the last invasion of Autobot city, by throwing them out of Astrotrain."

Rampage looked at them.

"If Starscream hadn't of done that, or at the least, made sure Megatron was terminated, BEFORE casting him adrift, we wouldn't have to put up with Galvatron."

Pounce swallowed.

"Rampage....."

"What?" The Predacon asked.

Pounce pointed behind him. Before Rampage could turn, he was flung forward by the blast of Galvatron's particle cannon. The Decepticons turned and started to back away from Galvatron.

"TRAITORS!! USELESS PILES OF SCRAP!! I SHOULD DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!"

Galvatron advanced on them, and was about to fire when Dragstrip called to him.

"Mighty Galvatron, Scourge and the others have returned."

Galvatron turned and fired at the same time. Dragstrip pulled away from the door, as the blast hit it. Dragstrip stumbled backwards and fell. He looked at his Stunticon teamleader, Motormaster.

"He's coming."

Motormaster nodded, then looked at Galvatron, who stormed into the room. Galvatron glared at him.

"Report."

"Mighty Galvatron, the Targetmasters have boarded, and, unfortunately, bear bad news."

Before Galvatron could respond, Scourge and the Targetmasters hurried onto the bridge. Even Misfire was with them, his hand holding his throat, which had been damaged by Goldbug.

Scourge knelt at Galvatron's feet.

"Mighty Galvatron, we.."

Galvatron grabbed Scourge by the throat and lifted the tracker into the air.

"You have failed me Scourge. Failure, means Death!"

Misfire stumbled forward.

"Mi... ghty....Gal...va...tron...."

Galvatron raised his gun arm and fired, the blast destroying Misfire's throat problem, by destroying his entire upper chassis. Galvatron faced Scourge.

"And where is Slugslinger?"

Cyclonus replied.

"Terminated Mighty Galvatron, as was his Nebulon partner. However, we did destroy two of the Autobots, and we have some news for you. Someone is helping the Autobots."

Galvatron dropped Scourge and faced Cyclonus.

"Who?"

"The bounty hunter, Death's Head. He led a group of Autobots against us."

"Death's Head. Death's Head. DEATH'S HEAD!!!" Galvatron turned and fired his cannon at the prone body of Misfire, vaporising the remains.

Cyclonus looked at Scourge. The tracker knew what this meant as did he. With Death's Head aiding them, the Autobots had a good chance of not only surviving the impending attack, but there was a chance that Death's Head would destroy them. Scourge and Cyclonus remembered their last encounter with Death's Head, and besides Galvatron, only Death's Head scared them.

Galvatron hated Death's Head almost as much as he hated the Autobots, perhaps even more. After his rant, Galvatron faced his warriors, a sickly smile on his face.

"Finally, I can be rid of his interference once and for all. Soon, not only will I have the heads of Optimus and Rodimus on the wall, but also the head of Death's Head!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

Galvatron's maniacal laughter rang unnervingly throughout the ship.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – It's official. Galvatron is NUTS!! I admit, I'm not much of a fan of Galvatron, so I guess I'm making my dislike for him come through with him destroying Decepticons all over the place. Anyway, next chapter reveals more of Raiden and a new femme. (Hey, I was dared to put a new femme in. My sister kept going on, and on, and on, and driving me nuts until I created a new one! Therefore all blame goes to her!! I'm allowed to blame her, I'm older!) R&R please.


	20. Chapter 20

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Back on Cybertron :

Dreadwind looked at the two superbots, and swallowed. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme, were awe inspiring, and at the same time terrifying. Raiden's disciples. They were totally loyal and would only obey his command. Dreadwind sighed. Enemies of Raiden would be dispatched to the hereafter by his two loyal warriors. 

Noise coming from the workshop woke him from his daydreaming. Dreadwind walked towards the area in question, but was stopped by Overbite, a Seacon and one of Raiden's new recruits. Overbite looked at the Powermaster.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dreadwind glared at him.

"I go where I choose Seacon. Remember, I was one of the First."

"So what? Just because Lord Raiden saved yer worthless ass from the mechannibals, means nothing!"

Before Dreadwind could say anything, the rest of the Seacons appeared. However, from the opposite end of the corridor, a group of ten Sharkticons appeared, and headed towards them. Dreadwind was about to say something when Valkyrie, a femme Decepticon, spoke.

"Stand down all of you. What do you think Raiden would say if he saw you all like this?"

Dreadwind faced her. Valkyrie was a dark crimson mech, silver trim, who Raiden had found in a wrecked building, just outside of the Rad Zone. She had internal damage and her CPU was malfunctioning. Raiden had been able to repair the damage and restore her back to full operational capability. He had also placed her in charge of his air militia, which consisted of Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Octane, Darkwing and himself.

"Valkyrie, this is all...."

"A misunderstanding?" She asked him, as she walked over in front of the workshop's door.

Overbite snarled.

"He was trying to enter this lab. We have orders from Lord Raiden to allow only Soundwave and Lord Raiden himself in here."

"Really." Valkyrie faced him "Tell me Overbite, are you willing to die for Lord Raiden?"

Overbite nodded.

"Yes!"

Valkyrie nodded.

"Good. Go have your break. Shaznar," She faced the Sharkticon leader "Have your men return to sentry duty by the west compound. And be ready to leave. Soon, our time will come."

Shaznar bowed.

"We live to serve Lord Raiden."

Shaznar led his troops away, leaving only Valkyrie and Dreadwind in front of the workshop. She faced him, anger in her eyes.

"And you Dreadwind, what am I to do with you?"

"Umm, Valkyrie...."

"Dreadwind, check the armoury and make sure every weapon is primed and ready. We'll be going to war soon."

Dreadwind nodded and walked away shaking his head. Valkyrie turned and entered a code near the door. The door slid open and she walked in. Inside the room, Soundwave was busy working on a Pretender shell, whilst Raiden had just finished the final work on the mechanoid on the table. He looked at her.

"Do we have a sighting yet?"

Valkyrie smiled at him, and walked over to her leader.

"He was last seen flitting about Iacon, scaring the Autobots and their leader there."

"Heh, heh, heh, Emirate Xaaron must be going crazy by now, over HIM."

Soundwave looked at them.

"Who are you talking of?"

Raiden looked at his mentor.

"The 'Spark' for this Pretender body and shell. As soon as you're finished Soundwave, we'll take it and capture the 'Spark' in question."

Soundwave looked at the body. As he looked at the design, a cold fear appeared in him. He studied the form closely and had to suppress a gasp. He recognised the body, and looked at Raiden.

"Are you sure of this? Of HIM?"

Raiden nodded as walked over and looked at the body.

"Yes Soundwave. Apart from his history, we'll need him." Raiden added "As much as I need a hole in the head though."

Valkyrie put her hand on Raiden's shoulder.

"Have no fear, with those cerebro shells you have, he'll be under your control. Just like the Seacons are."

Soundwave nodded.

"It was most fortuitous for you to have found them. Without Bombshell, we've been lacking in the psychological warfare front."

Raiden smiled.

"Soon Soundwave, Valkyrie, we will have everything we need, to bring him back. Make sure the other body is ready. I have a feeling we may need his assistance."

Soundwave nodded.

"As you command Raiden."

Raiden nodded and left the room, Valkyrie by his side. Soundwave face the body he was working on and added the cerebro shell to the side of it's head. He watched it burrow inside the neck, and pulse as it was activated.

"Soon, one shall be back and the other will be with us shortly."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Hmmm, Valkyrie and Raiden paired up. Can anyone say Destructive Duo? MWA HA HA HA!! Anywayz, before I forget, I'm going to do my best not to kill off many more Autobots or Decepticons. The ones I've killed, I did for a purpose which will become apparent in later chapters. All the characters in this story all have a destiny which I set out for them, and whilst some die and don't come back, some make the journey to the Great beyond and return. I'm not saying who I'm gonna kill and bring back, or who I kill and leave gone, but, as I said, I'm going to do my best not to do any harm to the main characters (Death's Head, Raiden, Valkyrie, Seraphim, Optimus Prime, Scourge, Soundwave, etc, etc.). R&R please.


	21. Chapter 21

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken.

***************************************************

__

On Earth :

Optimus Prime stood on one of the many roof tops of Autobot City, and sighed. He felt relieved that Seraphim, Dogfight and Wreck-Gar, along with Landmine and Sky Lynx were alright. He also felt immense sadness over the loss of Rollbar, Jazz and Goldbug. Whilst he hadn't known Rollbar long, Jazz and Goldbug were old allies and, more importantly, friends.

The recently changed Hot Rod approached him. He had decided to return the Matrix to Optimus, thereby returning to his younger form, and handing responsibility of the Earthbound Autobots to Ultra Magnus.

Hot Rod had delivered the news from Death's Head to Optimus. It was the first time Hot Rod saw the grief and sadness descend on the famous Optimus Prime. Also, the fact that the message was cut off before he could find out more information, just added to his own worries. He sighed and spoke up.

"Umm, Optimus?"

Optimus turned slowly and faced him.

"What is it Hot Rod?"

"Well, I sent Cosmos out on recon, near lunar orbit, and to keep his sensors scanning for the 'VULTURE'. So far...."

"Nothing."

Hot Rod nodded.

Optimus sighed and turned his gaze over Autobot City.

"This war is costing us too much Hot Rod. Far too much."

Hot Rod nodded and stood next to the wiser Autobot.

"For some of us, it's all we know. We were created with this war. We've never known peace, and I have a feeling it'll be a long time yet, before we experience it."

Optimus looked at him.

"Hmmm, you never were so... 'deep'... like that before you became Rodimus."

Hot Rod's face hardened.

"I've changed. We all have Optimus. The youngest of us, is only a few thousand years old, and I've already seen far too many of their sparks fade and die." He faced his leader "This war _has_ to stop Optimus."

Before Optimus could respond, Brainstorm hurried towards them. In his vehicle form, he flew over them and transformed, Arcana transforming into the head of the new Autobot mad scientist. Brainstorm made his way to them.

"Optimus! Hot Rod! Just received word from Cosmos! The 'VULTURE' has been sighted, and should be here...."

The last part of Brainstorm's message was drowned out as the 'VULTURE' flew over head, it's engines rumbling loud and caused a sonic boom. Optimus and Hot Rod both leaped off the roof and landed on the ground running towards the landing pad. As they ran, Optimus barked orders for all the medical staff to approach Landing pad 18 (ironically the same pad Death's Head had left from, as had Goldbug and his crew.). Hot Rod transformed and tore off, leaving dust in his wake. Optimus followed suit, and as he approached the landing area, Autobots were converging on the pad. Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maximus were the first ones there, and when Optimus arrived, he saw them part way for Grimlock, who walked down the 'VULTURE's ramp, holding Seraphim in his arms. He placed the fallen femme within Ratchet, who then sped off towards the med bay. Red Alert, Backstreet, Guzzle and Repugnus carried the bodies of Goldbug and Jazz off the ship. Arcee, Springer, Cloudburst and Kup helped Landmine and Wreck-Gar out of the ship. Dogfight fought off Inferno and Tracks and stormed down the ramp, anger and rage etched on his face.

Optimus made his way towards the Triggerbot.

"Dogfight, what...?"

"The Decepticons ambushed us Prime. They had Astrotrain disguised as Sky Lynx, and when they were close enough, Scourge, his Sweeps, the Constructicons as well as Sixshot stormed the shuttle. Rollbar blew the ship, taking the Constructicons with him, but the rest chased us to a station, where Goldbug fell." He paused as he remembered the Throttlebots heroic death.

Slag snarled.

"Me Slag destroy all Decepticons!"

Grimlock looked at him.

"Decepticons will pay! Me Grimlock, swear this! Me shall not rest until me avenge Jazz and Goldbug!"

"And Seraphim, yes?"

Grimlock faced Death's Head, who had walked down the ramp and looked at the Dinobot commander. Grimlock nodded.

"Aye, Seraphim will be avenged."

Getaway and Blurr walked over to Ultra Magnus.

"UltraMagnus,UltraMagnus!!Decepticonsontheirwayhere!Allofthem,includingthecouncilofDecepticons!!"

Getaway nodded.

"We intercepted a message from Cybertron to Galvatron. Their planning to wipe us out in one fell swoop."

Ultra Magnus sighed.

"News just keeps getting better and better."

Fortress Maximus looked at Ultra Magnus.

"We'd better prepare. Have all Autobots with interstellar capabilites in low orbit of Lunar. From there they'll remain undetected from Decepticon scanners, until it's too late."

"A first strike offense, huh?"

Hot Rod spoke up.

"A good offense, is the best defence."

Ultra Magnus faced him and Optimus, who were standing a few feet away, with Grimlock and Death's Head. Before he could speak, Death's Head beat him.

"Understand one thing : Raiden is not to be attacked. He is mine, yes?"

Grimlock snarled.

"I OWE RAIDEN!! HIS HEAD IS MINE!!"

"You don't understand you big galoot! I _know_ Raiden. I know how he thinks! Only I can stop him, yes?"

"SO WHAT!"

"So, you've got Seraphim to worry about, yes? With your pea brain focused on her, you'll be useless in the coming battle."

Grimlock snarled and walked off.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Another day, another chapter, another victory over writer's block! YAY! Anywayz, things are picking up. Have BIG plans for following chapters, yes? R&R please.


	22. Chapter 22

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken.

***************************************************

**__**

In the med bay :

Ratchet sighed as he finished the repairs on Seraphim. Her injuries weren't as grave as he initially thought, for that he was thankful. Jazz and Goldbug on the other hand.....

Grimlock stalked into the room and looked at Seraphim. He spoke softly.

"Ratchet, Seraphim alright?"

"She will be Grimlock. She just needs rest."

"Jazz and Goldbug?"

"Well, their Sparks are still here, but their bodies have suffered extensive damage. I can try and repair them, but I'm not promising anything."

"Anything me can do?"

Ratchet sighed. Brainstorm quickly spoke.

"Grimlock! I have a way to, well hopefully, bring them back, but I need to test it."

"Brainstorm! I swear, you're just as bad as Wheeljack! If not worse!"

"Hey, I can't help it, if I get great ideas, which work!" He paused and added softly "Most of the time."

Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Brainstorm, you're insane!! You're just lucky that your crazy idea about bonding Autobots and humans worked!"

"Nebulans Ratchet, Nebulans!"

"IT'S THE SAME THING!!"

"THERE'S A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE!!"

"BRAINSTORM, YOU ARE CRAZY!!"

"IF I'M CRAZY RATCHET, THEN WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU!?!?"

"SANE!"

"HAH!"

Grimlock watched them argue, and then grabbed them both.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!"

Ratchet and Brainstorm looked at each other then at Grimlock.

"Shutting up."

"Good! Ratchet, make sure Seraphim fine. Brainstorm, tell me this idea."

Ratchet grabbed Grimlock's arm.

"Grimlock, don't tell me you're seriously considering...."

"Me do what I want. YOU do what I tell you." Grimlock faced Brainstorm "Tell me."

Brainstorm nodded, and led Grimlock to his lab. Ratchet shook his head.

"His crazy. And so is Grimlock if he goes through with what Brainstorm has planned."

Ratchet sighed and returned to his work.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Later that day, at Landing Pad 18 :

Death's Head, Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maxmius were talking about the coming battle. Death's Head sighed, this wasn't the sort of idea he had in mind when he decided to help them.

"We go with Fortress Maximus's idea about ambushing the Decepticons from the moon. That'll buy us some more time to prepare a suitable welcome." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus frowned.

"The possibility of casualties will be extremely high, and we don't have many interstellar capable Autobots."

Hot Rod asked.

"What about Omega Supreme? He's still around, isn't he?"

Optimus shook his head.

"Omega Supreme is in deep space. He's the transport for the deep exploration force which Emirate Xaaron sent out a few years ago. We haven't heard from them for some time."

(Author's Note : The Autobot Deep Exploration Force, consists of Omega Supreme, Sandstorm, Broadside, Smokescreen, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Hubcap, Cloudraker, Fastlane, Punch, Outback, Jetfire, Skyfire, Skyfall and Trailbreaker.)

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus.

"There's got to be some way of contacting them."

"I already asked Blaster to send a message to Emirate Xaaron on Cybertron, to pass it onto them. But he hasn't heard from them. AND, we can't ask Emirate to send help either."

"Why? With his troops..." Fortress Maximus began.

"He's holed up in Iacon, yes? Spooked out of his CPU by a ghost or something. Saying it has come to steal his Spark, or some such." Death's Head snorted "Ghost! Bah!"

"Ghost? I thought Xaaron was rather level headed." Hot Rod said.

"Yeah, well, apparently a new Decepticon warlord has surfaced on Cybertron. All the Decepticons not already aligned with the council or Galvatron, have flocked to join him. Rumour has it, a group of Sharkticons have joined him, yes?"

Hot Rod paled.

"Sharkticons?"

Death's Head grinned.

"Yep. Sharkticons."

Optimus sighed.

"News keeps getting better and better."

Then...

"And now for the news, don't touch that dial."

They turned and faced Wreck-Gar, who walked towards them.

"If you have a problem and no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire, the A-Team." Wreck-Gar smiled.

Optimus smiled as well.

"Your Junkions. Can you get a message to them?"

"Have no fear, with our new technology, we can surpass the stars with our new telecommunications equipment. Already sent the message has."

"How long until we...?" Ultra Magnus began, when two sonic booms rumbled through the air.

They looked up as Wreck-Gar laughed.

"Having transport difficulty? Don't worry! We come to you!"

Two Junkion ships landed on the adjoining landing pads, as Junkions fell out of the ships, and stood at attention. Ultra Magnus looked at Wreck-Gar.

"How?"

"Me. Sent a message to them, after we picked up Sky Lynx and Landmine. Be thanking me, yes?" Death's Head said, grinning.

Hot Rod looked at Optimus.

"We may have a chance yet."

Optimus nodded.

"Yes. A chance."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Hey, I had to bring the rest of the Junkions into this story, yes? Besides, the Autobots are going to need every bit of help they can get! Hmmm..... Who else should I bring to this party? The Quintessons? Hey, howabout GP Blackrock and his group of superhumans called the Neo-Knights? (Only if you've read the original series of Transformers by Marvel US, will you remember GP Blackrock. You probably will remember a member of them called Circuit-Breaker. Hmm, while I'm at it, why not the Roadjammers as well? Two Human groups, against all these Transformers. Heh, heh, heh, HAH, HAH, HAH, HO, HO, HO, HEE, HEE, HEE, BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!)


	23. Chapter 23

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken.

***************************************************

**__**

On Cybertron :

The Seacons struggled with the new Pretender, who had just been infused with the errant Spark, which was scaring the Autobots in Iacon. The Seacons brought the Pretender into the rallying room, where all of the Decepticons under Raiden's command had gathered. Snaptrap looked at the Pretender with disdain.

"Listen! The only reason we haven't spaced you, is because we were ordered to bring you in alive. Be thankful for that!"

The Pretender glared at him, it's horned helm obscuring it's face, so only it's glowing red eyes could be seen.

"Damn Seacon! How dare you do this to me! Do you have any idea _who_ I am?"

"An idiot?" Thrust suggested as he looked at the Pretender.

"An egotistical buffoon?" added Dirge.

"A Traitorous backstabber." Supplied Ramjet.

"All of the above." Soundwave said.

The Pretender snarled as it looked at Soundwave.

"SOUNDWAVE! FREE ME AT ONCE! AS YOUR LEADER, I..."

The Pretender gasped as Alpha Destroyer grasped him and lifted him in the air. The Pretender found himself eye to eye with the powerful Decepticon, and gulped.

"ALPHA DESTROYER DESTROY ENEMY." The deep voice rumbled.

"It...it can't be.... You're an Aurrrrrgggghhhh!!!" the Pretender gasped, as the claws of Alpha Destroyer's right hand, slowly squeezed together, applying immense pressure not only to the Pretender shell, but also the mech within.

"Let him down Alpha Destroyer." A voice said.

Alpha Destroyer obeyed immediately, dropping the Pretender to the ground with a thud. The Pretender gasped and faced the coal black transformer, and his crimson femme companion.

"This is him? Doesn't look like much." Valkyrie said to her partner.

"Who are you?" The Pretender asked.

"I am Raiden, leader of this group of Decepticons. The leader who brought you back from the dead."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I have need of you. I need your skills and abilities. However, betray me, and I'll make your last death seem pleasant in comparison to what I do to you."  


The Pretender nodded, and managed to stand on it's feet. Soundwave looked at Raiden, like an aide looks at his General before battle. Raiden smiled.

"Gather the troops Soundwave. It's time to leave Cybertron. It's time for the end. The end of the Autobots. The end of the Primes. The end of the pathetic Decepticon council. AND, most importantly, the end of GALVATRON!!!"

All the Decepticons in the room raised their arms in the air and roared.

"DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!! DEATH TO GALVATRON!!"

Raiden looked at Soundwave.

"Make sure the final project of ours is undergoing is final stasis change. We'll take him with us, and when we get to Earth...."

Soundwave produced the disc with the digitised consciousness for the new body.

"I'll input this disc, and then..."

Raiden smiled.

"The end can begin." 

Soundwave smiles mirrored that of Raiden's.

"By your command, Lord Raiden."

Raiden faced Alpha Destroyer.

"Alpha Destroyer! Transform!!"

Alpha Destroyer transformed into it's vehicle form, and it's loading ramp lowered. Raiden faced his troops.

"Decepticons, board Alpha Destroyer!"

As the Decepticons boarded, Raiden looked at the Pretender, who was looking on, with awe on his face.

"Ready?"

The Pretender faced him.

"Raiden.... this..."

"Is our time. The time for the Decepticons to rule! I have only one demand, Do NOT attack OR destroy this Autobot." Raiden showed the Pretender a holo image of the Autobot, Seraphim.

The Pretender frowned.

"A femme? But you have one already."  


"This femme, is my sister. Subverted and reformatted by the Autobots. Find her, and bring her to me, and I'll make your dreams come true, Air Commander."

The Pretender smiled.

"By your command, Lord Raiden."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – IS Raiden insane? WHO is this new Pretender? WHO'S consciousness is on that disc Soundwave has with him? WHAT'S going to happen when the Space Bridge disgorges these Decepticons into the middle of a fight to decide the fate of our planet? WHY am I asking these questions? Beats me. Anyway, more to come. R&R please.


	24. Chapter 24

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken.

***************************************************

__

In orbit of Mars :

The Decepticon flagship, 'IMPLACABLE' hung in low orbit of Mars. Onboard the ship, Shockwave and his fellow council members waited. They were waiting for their one time enemy, now ally against the Autobots. Shockwave paced back and forth, his footsteps echoing eerily throughout the cabin. Ratbat looked at him.

"Calm down Shockwave. Soon, we will have achieved our dream. Soon, the Autobots will be nothing more than a memory." 

"When that happens, our own plans for domination can begin. However, Earth must be an example to all other races." Shockwave added.

Bludgeon smiled.

"Cleanse the planet of Fleshling scum."

"Exactly Bludgeon."

Shanix looked at the console next to him. He smiled as he saw Galvatron's ship close in.

"We have company."

Shockwave looked at the screen.

"He's here, finally."

Ratbat grinned.

"Soon, the Autobots will be vanquished, FOREVER!"

****

***************************************************

**__**

In Lunar orbit :

The repaired Sky Lynx floated in position, waiting for the signal. With him, were the Aerialbots, Cosmos, Brainstorm, Highbrow, Scattershot, Cloudburst, Skyhigh and Afterburner. Sky Lynx sighed. This group, the hastily assembled Autobot Aerospace Squad, had a rather daunting task before them. To stall the Decepticons, and buy the rest of the Autobots enough time to get ready. Two Autobot shuttles hung in the background. Inferno, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Hound manned one shuttle. On the other was Sideswipe, Override, Sizzle and Fizzle.

From Earth orbit, came another shuttle. Once it was within range, out from it flew Dogfight and Seraphim. Air Raid transformed and looked at her.

"Seraphim! You're supposed to be in med bay, not here!"

Seraphim transformed and faced him.

"I have to be here Air Raid. Besides, when did you or anyone else here care about what I did?"

Dogfight added.

"Besides, this is personal. Seraphim and myself owe those 'Cons, and we intend to make them pay!"

****

***************************************************

**__**

In the third shuttle :

From the new shuttle, Chromedome, Joyride and Crosshairs watched the scene before them.

"I find myself questioning Optimus Prime's judgement in sending them out here." Joyride said.

"They want to fight. And after what happened can you blame them?" Chromedome replied.

"Guys, I'm alerting the group. According to Skysat 2, the Decepticon fleet is on the move." Crosshairs told them.

Chromedome nodded.

"Do it! Get them back in position!"

****

***************************************************

__

In space :

Seraphim activated her scanners, as did every other Autobot. It was true. The Decepticons were coming. She swallowed and faced Sky Lynx, the team leader.

"Sky Lynx, this is your show. You don't want me here, tell me now."

Sky Lynx chuckled.

"Now my dear, where'd the fun be in that? Stick around and enjoy yourself."

Seraphim smiled and transformed back into fighter form. Dogfight moved closer to her.

"Seraphim...."

"Dogfight?"

A pause.

"Let's make those bastards pay, for Goldbug and Jazz."

"Will do. Stay on my wing, and we'll get them."

"You got it, boss."

The Autobots readied themselves. Chromedome spoke to Stylor.

"You sure you want to stay here buddy?"

"Too late now Chromedome. Here they come."

On the screens, two Decepticon warships were on a direct intercept course with the Earth. Chromedome swallowed.

"Hoo boy."

Outside the shuttle, the Autobots prepared themselves. Weapons safeties were unlocked. Energy weapons powered and missiles starting their locking cycle. Sky Lynx narrowed his eyes at the approaching ships. Even though there was only two ships, they held more Decepticons than Autobots. Suddenly he had a feeling he wasn't going to survive this battle, let alone the one to come at Autobot City.

He looked at the others behind him, awaiting his command. His internal scanner started flashing. The Decepticons were within optimal attack range. He faced the enemy.

"AUTOBOTS!! ATTACK!!"

Sky Lynx led the charge, the Aerialbots behind him, as were Seraphim and Dogfight, Cosmos, Brainstorm, Highbrow, Scattershot, Cloudburst, Skyhigh and Afterburner following. The three Autobot shuttles blasted forward.

And the first battle, of the End, began.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Heh, heh, heh, I love cliffhangers, don't you! BWA HA HA HA HA!!! (Author continues to laugh and cackle evilly for about...... 5 minutes.) Heh, that was a good laugh. Anywayz, what do you all think? Now, seeing as I've uploaded four chapters in one session, I need a break to get my creative mind back on track. So I'll try and get some chapters up and running in the next couple of.....weeks. R&R please.


	25. Chapter 25

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Valkyrie, Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Draken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme, their vehicle forms shall remain a secret......for now.......

****

***************************************************

**__**

Within Autobot City :

Death's Head, Optimus Prime as well as others were cramped in the observation room. He stared at the screen before him.

"Doesn't look good, yes?"

Optimus shook his head.

"No. This is bad, and according to reports, every Decepticon is on those two ships."

Blaster looked up from his post.

"Not _all_ Decepticons Optimus. According to Emirate Xaaron, there has been activity sighted within one of the old labs near Polyhex. AND a group of Decepticons swooped on Iacon, with an empty Pretender shell." Blaster paused "They hunted and somehow, managed to capture the 'enitity' which has been around Iacon since Unicron."

Hot Rod shook his head.

"Entity? Who or What are you talking about?"

Ultra Magnus gasped, as he remembered some of the events after the battle and destruction of Moonbase 1 and 2 by the planet devourer.

"It can't be.... Not him!"

Blaster nodded.

"Yeah, I HOPE it's not him. If it is......"

Death's Head smiled.

"I'll kill him again, yes?"

****

***************************************************

**__**

Moon orbit :

Seraphim and Dogfight flew in tandem, their cannons firing. The Aerialbots, swooped on one of the Decepticon cruisers, as it launched warheads and cannon fire. Air Raid, Silverbolt and Slingshot dodged the fire, whilst Skydive took a glancing hit and Fireflight collided with Blitzwing. The Aerialbot transformed and fired numerous shots at the Triplerchanger, who transformed into tank mode, landed on the hull of the cruiser and fired at Fireflight. Fireflight dodged most of the blasts, and retaliated by launching a salvo of missiles.

"Eat this Ditzwing!"

The missiles slammed into Blitzwing and the surrounding area of hull, forcing Blitzwing to transform.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" The Triplechanger fell backwards, his armour tough enough to absorb the damage, momentarily stunned as his systems crashed.

Fireflight had no chance to savour his victory, as Snapdragon attacked him.

"DIE AUTOBOT!!"

Fireflight cried out as the blasts from the Decepticon Headmaster, sheared one of his wings off of him. The crippled Autobot launched a Starburst countermeasure, which also flashed Snapdragon's sensors, blinding him. Cosmos flew in fast, and Fireflight transformed and grabbed a hold of the saucer as he headed out from the Decepticon ship, towards a shuttle.

"Thanks for the save Cosmos!"

"No problem Fireflight! We Autobots stick together!"

Fireflight looked behind them and saw the recovering Snapdragon, being joined by Apeface and Six-Shot. The three Decepticons gained on them.

"We got company!"

As the Decepticons opened fire, the energy blasts straking through the vacuum of space around Cosmos, Seraphim and Dogfight flew past the Autobot saucer and Fireflight.

"We'll take care of these bozos! Get to a shuttle!" Seraphim shouted as she passed Cosmos.

"Ok! Good hunting!"

Seraphim fired three missiles, each one hit a Decepticon. Dogfight fired repeatedly from his cannons, the cannon fire rippling through space and across the Decepticons. Six-Shot dodged the blasts and transformed into his hand gun form. Snapdragon transformed and grabbed Six-Shot and fired. Snapdragon fired the transformed one man army at the two Autobots.

Dogfight snarled.

"Damn Decepti-jerks! Now, they're starting to annoy me!"

Seraphim sighed.

"They just don't know when to quit!"

Air Raid, Scattershot Afterburner and Cloudburst flew in formation, laying down covering fire, for the shuttle being piloted by Inferno. The shuttle had taken numerous shots, and Inferno had ordered the crew (Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Hound) to evacuate. Silverbolt had picked them up and flew in a tight arc away from the shuttle. Inferno, in the pilot's chair looked at the cruiser before him.

"Well Decepticons, today is a good day to die."

The shuttle accelerated towards the nearest cruiser, picking up speed. The cruiser opened fire upon the shuttle, each blast scoring the shuttle. Inferno grimaced.

"Alright escort wing, fall back! I'll keep these 'Cons busy."

Afterburner spoke up.

"Inferno! Don't be stupid! You don't need to do this!"

"Have no choice Afterburner! If we don't take out one of those cruisers, we're gonna be swamped in 'Cons. Make sure you get out of the explosion radius!"

Cloudburst fired at a group of Decepticons.

"Inferno, you're clear! Primus be with you!"

Cloudburst, Scattershot, Afterburner and Air Raid hit their retros and swung around, their engines firing and flying away from the shuttle. Inferno smiled to himself.

"Time to end this."

****

***************************************************

**__**

Onboard the Decepticon Cruiser :

Shanix looked at the screen before him, optics wide.

"He's going to ram us!"

Ratbat squawked.

"Intensive fire from all cannons! Destroy that ship!!"

Shockwave and Bludgeon looked at each other and headed off the bridge. They made their way to an emergency exit. Bludgeon looked at Shockwave.

"This is getting out of hand."

"We still have the advantage Bludgeon. I have issued the order for all Decepticons loyal to us to rendevous on the surface of Lunar. Ratbat and Shanix don't see the same vision we do."

Bludgeon nodded.

"We have to survive. Galvatron can not be left in command of the Decepticons."

"Until the Autobots are destroyed, we need him. After they have been destroyed," Shockwave raised his arm and fired on the door. The door erupted and Bludgeon and Shockwave leaped through the opening "Galvatron's usefulness will be at an end."

Bludgeon smiled.

"Death to Galvatron."

****

***************************************************

**__**

On the bridge :

Shanix turned and looked around the room.

"Shockwave and Bludgeon have abandoned us!"

Ratbat flapped his wings.

"TRAITORS!! SHANIX, DESTROY THAT SHUTTLE, _NOW_!!"

Shanix frowned.

"Do it yourself!" Shanix drew his blaster and fired at Ratbat.

Ratbat was flung backwards, the blast had hit him in the chest. He looked at Shanix through pain filled eyes.

"Sha....nix....?"

Shanix stood looking down at the former Decepticon Fuel Administrator.

"I obey Lord Galvatron."

Shanix turned and fired repeatedly across the bridge consoles. He then turned and left the bridge. Ratbat grimaced and managed to drag himself towards the escape pods. 

Shanix ran down the corridor and saw the opened airlock. He leaped through the opening and flew towards Galvatron's cruiser. Halfway there, he turned back and saw the Autobot shuttle hit the cruiser he had just escaped from. Both ships exploded in a brilliant flash of energy, scattering debris across the system. He didn't see the escape pod launch from the ship, milleseconds before the explosion, heading out to the edge of the system.

Shanix smiled and resumed his course.

****

***************************************************

Death-s Head – The first shot has been fired. The battle joined. Who will win this first battle? Who will lose? Who will survive? WHY am I asking these questions, when I already know the answers?!?! Hmmm, I dunno. Guess I'm just crazy, yes? Anywayz, what do you think of this so far? R&R please.


	26. Chapter 26

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

***************************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Valkyrie, Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Draken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme, their vehicle forms shall remain a secret......for now.......

****

***************************************************

**__**

On the other side of the battlefield :

Sideswipe looked out the viewscreen, shock on his face. Override, Sizzle and Fizzle were too busy firing weapons. Override glanced at Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe! Move us towards Cloudburst and his group. We need to make pick up!"

Fizzle looked at Override.

"Override, Inferno's gone."

"What?"

Sizzle spoke.

"Inferno sent his crew out the airlock, which Cloudburst's group picked up, and then sent his ship on a direct head on collision course with that cruiser."

"Primus....."

Just then, Silverbolt's voice came over the comm.

"Guys, we're starting to run out of space here. I suggest we retreat for the time being."

Sideswipe nodded.

"Yeah, but what Inferno did, gave me an idea. Silverbolt, swing past us and stay in our sensor shadow. I'm gonna set the reactor to overload, and then we're gonna bail out. We'll fly the shuttle in by remote, and hope it'll take out the other cruiser."

Silverbolt smiled as he replied.

"Sounds like a good plan." A pause "I'm in position, activating umbilical tube now."

A low thud sounded as the tube attached itself onto the underside of the shuttle. Sizzle opened the airlock and looked down at the tube's hatch. He punched as few buttons and the hatch opened. He looked at Sideswipe.

"Umbilical attached and secured."

"Roger. Releasing reactor restraints. Setting the proximity sensors for approximately," Sideswipe studied the cruiser "5,590 tonnes/ ten feet distance. When the shuttle gets close to the cruiser...."

Fizzle added.

"Boom."

"Exactly. Everyone, into Silverbolt!"

The four Autobots leaped down the umbilical tube into Silverbolt. Sideswipe was the last to enter, and he hit the switch which sealed the tube. 

"Silverbolt! Retract umbilical and get us the Hell out of here!"

"Done! Hang on guys, this'll be a bumpy ride!"

The umbilical retracted back into Silverbolt's fuselage, and the Aerialbot leader turned and flew towards the last shuttle. Sideswipe's shuttle accelerated towards the final cruiser.

Cyclonus, Scourge, Astrotrain, Snapdragon, Apeface, Triggerhappy, Six-Shot and other Decepticons. Fired on the shuttle repeatedly, but the shuttle kept flying towards it's target. Onboard the cruiser, Galvatron snarled.

"Damn Autobots! All Decepticons, fire on that shuttle, or else!!"

Shanix, just boarded the cruiser, approached his master.

"Master Galvatron, I have completed my mission."

"SHUT UP SHANIX!!!" Galvatron roared as he pressed a button.

Three salvos of missiles (each salvo consisting of 10 missiles.) swarmed from the ship towards the shuttle. Galvatron watched the missiles hit the shuttle, which was still being struck repeatedly by his Decepticons. The shuttle shuddered violently under the barrage, but it still kept coming. However before the shuttle could come any closer, energy blasts speared it from behind. Galvatron narrowed his optics.

"Who?"

Shanix gasped.

"Shockwave!"

Behind the shuttle, Shockwave in his spacegun form, led the Decepticons under him, in an attack on the shuttle. Between the firepower from Galvatron's ship and forces, combined with Shockwave and his group, the shuttle's armour buckled under the combined firepower. Due to the effect the constant barrage was having, instead of exploding, the shuttle imploded.

Cyclonus wore a grim expression.

"These Autobots are willing to sacrifice everything, even their own lives to stop us and to protect that planet."

"Aye, they fight with noble and honourable, if misguided, intentions." A voice said behind the Targetmaster.

Cyclonus and his group turned and faced the Pretender Bludgeon. With Bludgeon, were the Decepticons, sworn against Galvatron's regime. Cyclonus kept Nightstick ready.

"What do you have in mind?"

Before Bludgeon could reply to Cyclonus, Galvatron's voice boomed over the comlinks of his Decepticons.

"Decepticons! Return to the ship! Bludgeon, you and you're Decepticons are to board as well."

Bludgeon was about to reply, when Shanix's voice came over his comm.

"Bludgeon, I have conferred with Galvatron, and we are to join forces to destroy the Autobots."

Bludgeon sighed.

"And what has Shockwave and Ratbat decided on?"

A pause.

"Ratbat perished when the cruiser 'IMPLACABLE' was destroyed. Shockwave....."

"Is still functional." Bludgeon faced Shockwave who transformed from his spacegun form, and flew towards Galvatron's cruiser.

Bludgeon looked at Cyclonus, and both Decepticons led their troops towards the cruiser. As the two groups of Decepticons boarded the ship. Galvatron looked at the screen showing the scene in the landing bay. Shockwave, Bludgeon and their troops as well as Cyclonus and the rest of his fighters, had boarded and Cyclonus and Scourge were 'escorting' Bludgeon and Shockwave to the bridge. Galvatron looked at Shanix.

"Well _slave_ what will they do? Join me? Or....?"

Shanix looked at his '_Master_'.

"To destroy the Autobots, yes, they will join you. However, I would urge you to keep an optic on them at all times, and dispose of them with they've outlived their usefulness."

Galvatron smiled and thought to himself.

_Yes, Shanix. but ask yourself what will happen to _you_ when I am through with you. Soon, I will crush you and leave you for dead._

Galvatron looked at the scanner. The Autobots had retreated back to Earth. Galvatron didn't care, if he couldn't destroy them here, he'd destroy them on Earth. Soon, the Autobots will be smoking wrecks, and Optimus Prime will be destroyed.

Yes, Galvatron was going to enjoy himself.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Galvatron's insane, demented and psychotic, among other things. Don't worry, Death's Head is in the next chapter, and, well, I've got some BIG plans for everyone's favourite Freelance Peackeeping Agent, yes? Raiden, Soundwave, Valkyrie and their Decepticons (and surprises) will be back in a few chapters. Death's Head, Seraphim, Wreck-Gar, Dogfight, Optimus Prime etc, will be in the next chapter. Next chapter? The fight continues, and Autobot City will find itself..... Oops! Almost said what I had planned. NOT TELLING!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!! R&R please.


	27. Chapter 27

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme's vehicle forms will be revealed in following chapters, yes?

****

**********************************************

__

Within Autobot City, an hour ago :

Optimus, Hot Rod, Death's Head, Wreck-Gar and Blaster watched the screen before them. On it, there was a small group of red dots, with three medium sized dots. Approaching the red group, was a swarm of purple dots, with two huge dots. The red dots representing the valiant Autobot forces, whilst the purple represented the Decepticons. Optimus wore a grim expression. From the looks of it, the red dots were losing. Death's Head stood.

"I'm taking my ship and helping, yes?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"I'm coming as well."

Then, small red dots fell back out of the swarm, as one of the medium sized red dots accelerated towards one of the purple dots. Optimus's optics went wide, as both the red dot and purple dot flashed and went dark. Some of the purple dots were engulfed in the same explosion All of the red dots converged on one of the medium dots, as the second medium red dot, did the same as the first one.

Optimus slammed the side of the console.

"NO! DON'T!!"

The second red dot was destroyed before hitting the final purple dot. The remaining red, sped away from the battle, towards Earth. Optimus faced Death's Head and Hot Rod.

"Get to the landing area and help those Autobots back under cover! The Decepticons are following!"

Death's Head and Hot Rod nodded. Wreck-Gar transformed into his cycle form, with Death's Head jumping into the saddle. Hot Rod transformed into car form, and the three sped off. Optimus hit a button, and waited.

"What is it Optimus?"

"Ultra Magnus! Go to Alert level 5! Transform Autobot City, and prepare Metroplex for Deployment!"

"Primus! It's starting."

"That it is old friend. This time, we may not survive."

Optimus turned and ran out of the room. As soon as he left it, he transformed and drove off.

Hi-Q looked out the window as Optimus drove along.

"This is going to be bad isn't it Optimus."

"I have a feeling it will be HiQ. Which is why I'm going to make the offer to all binary bonded Autobots. Have their partners leave and escape to the surrounding countryside. Hopefully they'll be able to blend in with the humans."

"I can tell you right now Optimus, I will not abandon you. And, I have the distinct feeling none of the others will want to leave either. If they did, who would stop the Decepticons from destroying our home world? No, I'm sure they'll stay here and fight alongside their partners."

Optimus sighed.

"But, you understand, I have to give them the choice."

Hi-Q nodded.

"I do understand Optimus. I do."

****

***************************************************

__

Inside med bay :

Ratchet frowned as he heard the sirens and klaxons ring. He had gone along with Brainstorm's idea and was looking at the two shells before him. There was a third, with it's occupant, which had recovered from the bonding process and had already left. He looked at Red Alert and First Aid.

"How's the final bonding process going?"

First Aid looked at Ratchet.

"No problems Ratchet. It's working perfectly! Brainstorm sure was head on with this idea of his."

Red Alert nodded.

"Yeah Ratchet, they'll be even stronger, faster and better than before."

Ratchet was about to reply, when the comm blared.

"Medical Emergency to landing area 5. Incoming wounded. Repeat, Medical Emergency to landing area 5. Incoming wounded." The voice said.

Ratchet looked at First Aid and Red Alert.

"Let's go. The final process is almost complete." Ratchet transformed and headed off.

The two medics nodded, transformed and followed him. As the three medics approached the shuttle, they transformed. Apart from Sky Lynx and Inferno, the injuries were minor. Inferno had piloted the first Shuttle which collided with the first Decepticon ship, which resulted in the destruction of both ships. The second shuttle had been sent in on remote, and when it was destroyed, fortunately it's crew of Sideswipe, Override, Sizzle and Fizzle had been picked up by the Aerialbot leader, Silverbolt. Sky Lynx had flown in too close to the other Decepticon ship, and was damaged by Cyclonus, Scourge, Divebomb and Blitzwing. Losing power he attacked the ship head on, managed to destroy one it's engines. However, in doing so, he also lost his life.

Seraphim, Dogfight and Cosmos looked at the medics, who tended to the wounded Brainstorm, Highbrow, Scattershot, Cloudburst, Skyhigh and Afterburner. Death's Head and Hot Rod were talking with Chromedome, Joyride and Crosshairs.

"The last ship, do you know...?" Hot Rod began.

"Galvatron's ship. His forces assimilated those of the other Decepticons into their ranks." Joyride said.

"Good."

"Good? How is that good Death's Head?" Hot Rod asked.

Death's Head grinned.

"Because I get to have revenge. I owe Galvatron and his flunkies, Scourge and Cyclonus, yes?"

Fortress Maximus watched Hot Rod and Death's Head converse, and approached them.

"Hot Rod, hadn't you better ask Optimus for the Matrix and become Rodimus again?"

Death's Head nodded.

"I didn't like Rodimus much, and I like Hot Rod even less, but at least Rodimus pulled his weight."

Hot Rod glared at the merc.

"Shut up!"

Seraphim shook her head, as a small laugh escaped her lips. Dogfight looked at her.

"Something funny Sera?"

She nodded and motioned towards Hot Rod and Death's Head, who were in the middle of an arguement. Death's Head turned, and started to walk away, arms raised in the air, in a typical "I don't care" posture. Hot Rod was livid. Dogfight chuckled.

"Well, it's good to see some of us still can laugh at a time like this."

Cosmos added.

"It reminds us that we're alive at the moment." He frowned "I just hope we _stay_ alive."

Seraphim put a hand on the small Autobot's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll make it."

"I hope so Seraphim, I hope so."

Seraphim sighed and looked up. Her optics widened as she pointed into the sky.

"Look!"

From the cloud cover, emerge Galvatron's ship. The ship coasted along the valley, opening fire on Autobot city. 

Fortress Maximus yelled.

"AUTOBOTS!! SCRAMBLE!! REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED DEFENCE POSITIONS!!"

Autobot city, halfway through transformation, couldn't open fire on the ship. The Autobots, responded with whatever weaponry they could. Springer, within one of the catapault launcher chambers, loaded a shell into the device. He looked at Sureshot.

"I got better things to do tonight than die."

"Same here. Fry that Decep ship and let's have fun!"

Springer smiled.

"One deep fried Decep ship coming up!"

The shell was fired, just as from other catapult launch chambers, numerous shells screamed towards the ship. The ship lurched as the shells tore through it's hull, and when the shells hit it's engine core, the ship exploded in a brilliant burst of energy and light.

Cheers rose from the Autobots, but Seraphim hissed as she ran along the battlements.

"This isn't over yet! If it was this easy to beat the Decepticons, we could've beaten them centuries ago."

"They sent it in via remote." Dogfight said.

"Which means......" Scattershot added.

Autobot City, finally finished transforming, when cannonfire rained down on it from the surrounding mountains. Seraphim turned and dodged a blast, she fell back into Dogfight.

"Ugh! Dogfight, the rest of our wing. How are they?"

Dogfight thought for a moment.

"They've been given the green light by Ratchet and his team of medics. Thinking what I'm thinking eh?"

"You bet." She activated her comm unit "Seraphim to Autobot Aerospace Squad. Assemble at landing pad 4."

As Seraphim, Dogfight and Scattrershot ran to the pad, Optimus transformed and approached Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, report."

"The Decepticons sent their ship in on remote. Tricky bastards, are now in the surrounding mountains and are on approach on all vectors." He looked at Optimus "We're surrounded."

Before Optimus could respond, the city shook suddenly.

"What the?"

Blaster called to them.

"Optimus! Ultra Magnus! We've got a BIG problem here!"

Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime looked at the screen. Optimus hissed.

"Tripticon."

The massive Decepticon approached Autobot city from the North, cannon fire rippling out from the many weapons located around it. Also, Scorpononk came from the South, whilst from the East came Predaking, Menasor and Bruticus. From the West, came the rest of the Decepticons, with Galvatron in the lead.

Blaster hefted his weapon and looked at Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"I'm gonna get to my position."

Optimus nodded as Blaster ran out the door. He looked sadly at Ultra Magnus.

"It has begun."

****

**********************************************

Death's Head – The battle of Autobot city commeth! Who will survive? Who will die? One things for sure though. Now, all the big guns come to play. If you're a fan of big guns, REAL big guns and REALLY, REALLY BIG GUNS, stay tuned for the next chapter. R&R please.


	28. Chapter 28

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme's vehicle forms will be revealed in following chapters, yes?

**********************************************

**__**

Meanwhile, just outside Sol System :

A Decepticon ship was on direct course for the third planet in the approaching solar system. Onboard, Soundwave was busy. He had just finished one of the bodies which Raiden had ordered brought along. He raised his head and picked up a nearby device. He looked from the device, to the two new bodies, under construction.

_If this device works, those two followers of Galvatron's, will be useful. Well, what's inside that little hidden sub routine in what they call their minds, that is._

Shaznar, leader of the Sharkticons, approached Soundwave.

"Soundwave, Lord Raiden requests your presence in the cargo bay. We've found something which he thinks you'll want to get your hands on."

Soundwave faced the Sharkticon and nodded.

"Understood."

Soundwave followed Shaznar to the cargo bay. As soon as Soundwave entered, he saw a battered escape pod. When he saw it's occupant, he hissed in delight.

"Ratbat!"

The damaged Decepticon faced his former master.

"Sou....nd....wa...ve...?"

Raiden looked at Soundwave.

"He took a direct hit to his chest. We can repair him, if you so want......"

Soundwave walked over and picked Ratbat up.

"I'll fix him. He is my responsibility."

Raiden nodded, as Soundwave walked away. Valkyrie looked at Raiden.

"Why are you letting that council admin, be repaired? And by Soundwave?"

Raiden looked at her.

"Simple. Ratbat was once a member of Soundwave's personal army. But he longed for more, so he became Decepticon Chief Fuel Administrator. He eventually found himself in charge of a group of Decepticons, when the previous leader, Shockwave, was damaged and lost on the planet we're going to. When Shockwave reappeared, Ratbat, instead of handing the position of leadership back to Shockwave, shared leadership with him."

"So?"

Raiden shook his head and walked back to the bridge of Alpha Destroyer, Valkyrie by his side.

"Well, look at it this way. What Soundwave is doing for Ratbat, in some aspects is similar to what I did for you."

"You mean, Soundwave....._cares_....for Ratbat?"

"In a sense. Soundwave feels betrayed by Ratbat. For a time, Soundwave was under servitude to him. But he still has feelings, even though they are buried deep within him, he still cares for Ratbat, just as he cares for all the others within him."

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, etc etc?"

"Yes."

Valkyrie stopped Raiden, and looked at him.

"So...how do you feel about me?"

Raiden paused.

"How...I feel.....about you?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"Well, I don't really know. Out of all my Decepticons, you hold a special place to me. I...."

Valkyrie looked him directly in his optics.

"I know how the others here feel about me. They despise me, for being so close to you. But how many of them are willing to lay their lives down to save you? None! In the coming battle, I will be by your side throughout!" She paused "Just tell me....how you feel about....me....."

"When we are safe back on Cybertron, and when those three Decepticons Soundwave is working on, are back," Raiden returned her gaze "We are leaving the Decepticons and Cybertron. Together."

"Raiden...."

"I care for you Valkyrie. Be patient. When all this is over, then I will tell you. For the moment, know that I will protect you during the battle."

Valkyrie looked at Raiden.

"Ok, for now. When this is over, we leave all this behind us....forever."

"Deal."

Raiden and Valkyrie walked to the bridge, as the Pretender watched them. He had overheard their conversation, and it sickened him. However, if Raiden was leaving, he had another opportunity approaching him. He smiled slyly.

"Soon, I'll have my leadership again. Raiden, Valkyrie, when I am leader, I will drink energon from your empty skulls."

The Pretender faded into the background.

****

***************************************************

**__**

In Soundwave's lab :

Soundwave closed the chest armour and reactivated Ratbat. Ratbat's optics opened and he looked around.

"Soundwave...? Where...?"

"Inside Alpha Destroyer, under the command of Lord Raiden."

Ratbat looked at Soundwave.

"Lord Raiden? Raiden was just a footsoldier..."

"He served with the bounty hunter Death's Head, and picked up a lot of teachings from him. Raiden gathered all the Decepticons, you and your council have been hunting. He has sworn to destroy Galvatron, and return the Decepticons to power." Soundwave motioned around him "He created Alpha Destroyer and another superbot, Citadel Supreme, to help him in his cause. He also devised the way to bring back those long dead, or reformatted."

"Long dead? Reformatted?" Ratbat said confusion on his face. Then his optics went wide as he saw the body on the bench, the bodies under construction "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it Bat!" said a voice from the door.

Soundwave and Ratbat faced the speaker. Standing there was the Pretender. Ratbat's optics narrowed.

"Who are you?"

The Pretender smiled as he walked into the room. He walked into the room, and looked at Soundwave and Ratbat. Soundwave had already covered the body on the bench, and glared at the Pretender.

"What do you want?"

The Pretender shrugged.

"Just thought I'd come and greet Ratbat. After it has been awhile since I saw him, phyiscally, that is."

Soundwave frowned. He new what the Pretender was up to, and didn't like it.

Ratbat, however, glared at the Pretender.

"Have a care mech! I am...URK!!"

Ratbat gasped as the Pretender's outer casing split open, and a blue hand grabbed him by the throat. The mech within stepped out of his shell and laughed.

"Ratbat! Remember me now?"

Ratbat gasped as the hand tightened around his throat. His vision dimmed as stars danced across his optics.

"Y...you're.....d....dead....."

"Not anymore." The Pretender smiled as he dropped Ratbat to the ground.

Soundwave glared at him.

"Leave here. You are not welcome."

"Come on Soundwave! You really think Raiden will lead us to victory? He's too busy with that femme of his!"

Ratbat looked at him.

"Femme? Who?"

"Goes by the name of Valkyrie." The Pretender said.

Ratbat's optics went wide.

"Valkyrie? She's alive! I thought I destroyed her permanently!"

Soundwave looked at Ratbat.

"You know Valkyrie?"

Ratbat nodded as he stood up.

"Yes, I know that accursed femme. She knew Raiden and his accursed sister Seraphim. The three of them were the best in the air militia. She was a loose cannon, and would only obey Raiden. Raiden! I despised him! He undermined my control of my troops! He never obeyed my orders, and always acted on his agenda!" Ratbat flew up to the bench "Even after I had his sister's CPU wiped and dumped near Iacon, and Valkyrie's body was dumped near the Rad Zone, he still went against me and joined that damned bounty hunter!!"

The Pretender nodded.

"Sounds to me, this Raiden is more dangerous than Galvatron."

Soundwave spoke.

"Raiden, Valkyrie and Seraphim were once Decepticon air militia?"

Ratbat nodded.

"I had Seraphim's CPU wiped, and her body dumped in a former Decepticon warehouse. Valkyrie I did the same to and had her remains thrown in the Rad Zone. Raiden...."

The Pretender looked at Ratbat.

"Sounds to me you kept Raiden alive for a purpose."

"I did. Wiped his memory and implanted all of my own memory patterns. However, a residual trace of his original memory remain and assimilated my knowledge into himself." Ratbat looked at them "Raiden, if he regains his memory, as does Seraphim and Valkyrie, we are in deep trouble."

Soundwave glared at Ratbat and the Pretender.

"Raiden has his own plans, that I know." He looked at the bodies on the room "This plan of his will work. After it's done....."

The silence in the room was defeaning. The three Decepticons knew what had to be done after the battle.

However, Throttle, the binary bonded partner of Darkwing, had heard everything. He was in the air duct observing Soundwave. Raiden had ordered constant supervision of the lab, and Throttle knew why. Raiden didn't trust his old mentor, nor the Pretender and especially this Ratbat.

He turned and crawled back the way he came. When he got to the entrance, he climbed out and looked at Darkwing.

"We need to alert Raiden. We've got some problems."

Darkwing nodded, and picked Throttle up. They headed towards the bridge.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – And the plot thickens. R&R please.


	29. Chapter 29

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme's vehicle forms will be revealed in following chapters, yes?

**********************************************

**__**

Autobot City :

The mighty Autobot City opened fire with all of it's laser cannon and missile emplacements. The catapult launchers rained death upon the Decepticon forces, but they still kept coming. Countless Autobots and Decepticons were destroyed, as Galvatron's plan of Genocide against every Autobot was followed. The binary bonded Autobots and Decepticons fought with ferocity, whilst normal Autobots and Decepticons fought. The Autobots were fighting with guerilla tactics. Autobot City was their base, and more importantly, their home. They knew the best places to lay ambushes against the invaders, but the Decepticons had a battle plan, of sorts, of their own.

Aerial Decepticons flew overhead, dropping bombs wherever the fighting was at it's thickest. But the Autobots fought back. Seraphim led her group against the aerial Decepticons again and again. Six-Shot, in his jet form, chased her.

"Time to die Autobot!"

Six-Shot's cannons spoke and littered the sky around Serephim. She twisted and dove straight for the ground. However, Scourge and Cyclonus were tracking her with their Targetmaster partners. They had drawn a direct bead on her, when Slag and Snarl tackled them. Fracas and Nightstick fell to the ground, as their Decepticon partners fought hand to hand with the two Dinobots.

"Slag punish Scourge." 

Slag picked Scourge up and hurled him into the wall. As Scourge hit the wall and fell down to the ground with a thud, Slag transformed into his Triceratops form, and charged. Scourge managed to move, just as Slag hit the wall.

"Damn Dinobot!" Scourge held out his right hand, and Fracas flew into his hand.

Sludge picked up a boulder and threw it at Scourge. A blast from Fracas destroyed the boulder, and Scourge pulled himself to his feet.

"Cyclonus! Transform and take to the air!"

Cyclonus was grappling with Snarl, as he looked at Scourge.

"Blast him!"

Scourge fired Fracas, and the beams hit Snarl in the back. Snarl turned and glared at Scourge, just as Cyclonus fired Nightstick, point blank, into Snarl's back. Snarl staggered and fell down, the blue glow in his eyes faded and died. Sludge hit Cyclonus with such force, the Targetmaster was sent flying through the sky.

Scourge looked at the angry Dinobot, but didn't see Seraphim streaking towards him, Six-Shot right behind her. Seraphim veered right, and Six-Shot slammed into Scourge. Seraphim transformed and landed next to Snarl. Sludge fired his bazooka cannon at Scourge and Six-Shot, then approached Seraphim, who was kneeling next to the fallen Snarl.

"Snarl, fine?"

Seraphim shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sludge. He's gone."

Sludge looked at her, a blank expression on his face. Then, as the information sunk in, grief appeared on his face.

"RRAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Sludge roared and ran off, blasting shots from his cannon at every Decepticon he saw.

Seraphim sighed, as Slapdash came up to her.

"Seraphim! What happened?"

"Scourge and Cyclonus combined their firepower on Snarl. He's...."

Slapdash nodded.

"Damn these 'Cons. Come on, we need to get moving! Predaking and Computron are heading this way!"

Slapdash transformed and drove off, whilst Seraphim took another look at the fallen Snarl, then transformed and joined the aerial fight.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Meanwhile :

Defensor raised his rifle and fired at Menasor. The joined Stunticons stumbled backwards, then drew it's sword. Defensor fired again, but Menasor deflected the blast.

"PUNY DEFENSOR! DIE!"

Menasor slashed down with his sword, cutting into the Defensor right arm. Defensor retaliated by gripping Menasor's head with his left hand.

"DEFENSOR DEFEAT MENASOR!"

With his immense strength, Defensor ripped Menasor's head off, killing the Motormaster component, and seeding neural feedback damage into the other Stunticons. Defensor stumbled backwards, and was hit from behind by Bruticus. Defensor reverted back into the five Protectobots. Hot Spot glared at Bruticus.

"Damned Combaticons! They're just as annoying as their creator, Starscream!"

Blades ran past Hot Spot.

"Don't worry Hot Spot! We'll send these jokers to the same place Starscream is! The hereafter!!"

Blades transformed and fired two mortar rockets at the giant. Both rockets hit Bruticus in the face.

Bruticus reached up and grabbed Blades.

"BRUTICUS CRUSH BLADES!" The Combaticon monster crushed the Protectobot, killing him instantly.

The remaining Protectobots opened fire at Bruticus, only annoying the giant Decepticon. Sureshot, Crosshairs and Pointblank snuck up, through the wreckage of the city, and were overlooking Bruticus.

"Damn! He got Blades!" Crosshairs snarled.

Poitnblank raised Peacemaker.

"Come on Targetmasters! Let's make the big dummy pay!"

Sureshot smiled and aimed Spoilsport.

"Ok partner, take him out!"

The three Autobot Targetmasters opened fire at Bruticus from behind. Under fire from front and behind, Bruticus snarled and lashed out. His fist slammed into the wall, sending rubble tumbling onto the Protectobots. Hot Spot and Groove leaped away from the falling rubble, whilst Streetwise and First Aid weren't so lucky.

Groove saw Streetwise and Groove's fallen, broken bodies.

"Damn Combaticons!" He turned and fire repeatedly at Bruticus.

Bruticus lifted his left foot and stepped on Groove. Hot Spot stood from where he had leaped and fired at the join of Blast-Off and Onslaught. Under precise fire, Blast-Off and Onslaught could no longer maintain their connection, and as a result Bruticus fell apart into the Combaticons.

The Autobot Targetmasters leaped from their hiding spot, firing at the Combaticons as they fell, and landed next to Hot Spot. Crosshairs fired at Onslaught, as Blast-Off and Vortex transformed and took to the air. Powerglide and Swoop chased them, firing their weapons.

Brawl transformed and was about to fire, when he was hit from behind. Brawl faced his opponent.

"Who dares?"

"I dare Brawl! Time to dance!"

A marone Autobot transformed into tank mode and fired at Brawl, as Sureshot fired as well. Brawl's armour, normally strong enough to withstand numerous shots, was weakened from being forced back into himself, from Bruticus. Unable to withstand the fire, he tried to fire upon the other tank, but failed.

After Brawl's destruction, the tank transformed and approached Sureshot.

"Good shooting Tex!"

"Heh, you too Warpath."

Crosshairs, Hot Spot and Pointblank joined them.

Warpath looked at Hot Spot.

"Sorry about..."

"Let's just make the Decepticons pay." Hot Spot said as he transformed and drove off.

Warpath and the Targetmasters transformed and drove after him. Swindle pulled himself out of the fallen rubble and looked around. Onslaught's remains lay in a twisted heap on the ground, and as Swindle stood, he was hit from behind by Seaspray.

"You Decepticons never learn do you!"

Swindle faced Seaspray, bringing his cannon to bear.

Seaspray kicked the cannon out of Swindle's hand and hit him in the face. Swindle fell backwards, and looked at Seaspray.

Seaspray drew his weapon, when Wingspan swooped down and grabbed Seaspray. The Decepticon spy flew high into the sky and then dropped Seaspray. Swindle grabbed his cannon, aimed, and fired. The blast slammed right into Seaspray's chest, blasting deep into the Autobot's chest and rupturing his internal power pump. Seaspray's body exploded in a burst of flames, as Wingspan transformed and landed next to Swindle.

"Piece of cake."

Swindle laughed.

"Yeah, now let's kill us some more Autobots."

Both Swindle and Wingspan transformed and took off.

****

***************************************************

**__**

On the other side of Autobot City :

Ultra Magnus ducked behind a ruined wall, as Weirdwolf and Snapdragon fired. Ultra Magnus hissed to himself.

"Damn Decepticons! Always doing things the hard way!"

"That's the only way they do things! They can't think of anything complicated!" Kup said as he fired at Apeface.

Apeface shrugged off the shots and transformed. He flew directly at the ruined wall, when Dogfight, in robot form, tackled the Decepticon. Both transformers slammed into the ground, Dogfight rolling and coming to a stop, crouched, blasters drawn. Apeface slammed hard into the ground and didn't move. Dogfight fired his blasters at Snapdragon and Weirdwolf, causing both Decepticons to duck.

Ultra Magnus and Kup joined him at firing at the two Decepticons. Weirdwolf growled to Snapdragon.

"We've got to get out of here!"

Snapdragon rolled his optics.

"Gee, I don't know Weirdwolf, it's so fun here!"

Before Weirdwolf could reply, Blitzwing ran up to them, transforming into tank mode and fired. Dogfight leaped into the air, transforming and flying high. Ultra Magnus launched one of his shoulder missiles, which slammed into Blitzwing. Kup looked at him.

"Gotta move!"

Ultra Magnus nodded and ran off with Kup.

Blitzwing transformed into robot mode and sauntered towards the two Headmasters. He laughed as he looked at them.

"Look at the two of you! Cowering in the dirt!"

Snapdragon saw the Autobot drawing a bead on Blitzwing and was about to warn the Triplechanger, but stopped. Instead he said...

"Blitzwing, nice knowing you. Do yourself a favour and look behind you."

Blitzwing laughed and turned around, as the blaster fire ripped his head from his body. Snapdragon and Weirdwolf laughed.

"Nice shot Autobot!" Weirdwolf yelled to the Autobot sniper.

Snapdragon looked at the smoking remains.

"Couldn't of happened to a nicer mech."

Both Decepticons ran off into the ruins as the Autobot sniper took shots at them as they ran.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Elsewhere :

Metroplex was fighting Tripticon, in the lake surrounding Autobot city.

"PATHETIC AUTOBOT! DIE!"

Twin rocket launchers fired from a hidden launcher in Tripticon's arm, which slammed into Metroplex's chest. Metroplex staggered backwards, but also drew his blaster rifle and fired at Tripticon's head. Fortunately for the massive Decepticon, he dodged the blast and fired the twin blasters in his mouth, into Metroplex's face. Metroplex fell backwards into the lake, part of his face destroyed. Tripticon laughed.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, AUTOBOT. TIME TO DIE."

An Autobot shuttle, piloted by remote, slammed into the side of Tripticon's head, breaking the armour, and damaging his internal workings, including his CPU. Tripticon's face wore a blank expression as he fell face first into the lake. Metroplex fired his blaster rifle at Tripticon, making sure the Decepticon wasn't going to stand again.

Metroplex managed to stand and looked back at the city. Laser fire and missile streaked through the air, and for the moment, the Autobots had the advantage with Metroplex.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Hmmm, dunno what to say here. Just be prepared for some surprises, yes? R&R please.


	30. Chapter 30

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme's vehicle forms will be revealed in following chapters, yes?

**********************************************

**__**

Elsewhere :

Galvatron fired his particle cannon repeatedly. Each blast scoring a hit on Autobot and Decepticon alike. In Galvatron's mind, all he saw were enemies.

Death's Head ducked as a blast narrowly missed him. He looked at Hot Rod, Blurr, Wreck-Gar and Springer.

"He's lost the plot, yes?"

"Understatement of the millennium Death's Head." Springer snorted.

"Whatdowedo?Whatdowedo?Galvatron'sfiringrandomlyateverythingmoving!Wemove,wegetshot?Whatdowedo?WHATDOWEDO!?" Blurr complained.

Wreck-Gar smiled.

"To eliminate the toughest of stains, we suggest using the famous washing detergent Cold Power, and attack dirt in group of Enzymes."

Hot Rod rolled his optics.

"For once Wreck-Gar, can't you speak like a normal mech?"

Death's Head smiled.

"He gave me an idea. If we all get to a point where we are equal distance apart from each other, then combine our firepower...."

Springer looked at him.

"We destroy Galvatron, end the battle and the war."

Death's Head nodded.

"Well, sounds like a plan, and .....Look!" Hot Rod pointed.

They all turned and saw Optimus Prime transform and tackle Galvatron from behind. Both leaders fell over the edge of the platform they been on, and disappeared into the depths of Autobot City. Hot Rod ran towards the edge.

"I'm gotta help Prime!"

Death's Head hit Hot Rod from behind, rendering Hot Rod unconscious. Springer sighed.

"If Hot Rod continued his course...."

"It'd be just like before Unicron, yes?" Death's Head looked at Springer "Take him. I'LL go after Prime and Galvatron. I won't hesitate to shoot Galvatron in the back, yes?"

Springer nodded.

"Good hunting."

Death's Head nodded and leaped after Prime and Galvatron. Springer turned and just missed the blast from Ruckus. Ruckus, Pounce, Swindle, Wingspan and Bludgeon stood opposite them. Springer, Blurr and Wreck-Gar faced them, as Hot Rod stood up and looked at the Decepticons. Bludgeon smiled.

"Decepticons! ATTACK!!"

Bludgeon led the group of Decepticons at the Autobots. Wingspan was about to fire, when Seraphim blasted him from behind. He snarled to Bludgeon.

"Gotta take care of this femme! Be back in a nanosecond!"

Wingspan spread his wings and flew higher, with Seraphim flying behind, her cannons firing.

Springer drew his sword and met Bludgeon's attack. Both mech's sword's clanged together and Springer stared into Bludgeon's face.

"Give it up Autobot! You can't win against a disciple of Metalikato!" Bludgeon snarled.

"Yeah? Well Bludgeon, you need a breath mint!" Springer stepped backwards, causing Bludgeon to stumble forward, right into Springer's left foot. The blow sent Bludgeon flailing backwards.

Ruckus tackled Hot Rod, and pushed the Autobot into the wall. Hot Rod grabbed a broken shard of metal and slammed it upward into Ruckus's chest chassis. Ruckus stumbled backwards, and then fell down, crushed under the weight of Repugnus, who had leaped down on top of Ruckus from the ledge above.

"Thanks for the save Repugnus."

"No problem Hot Rod. Now, who's next?" Repugnus flexed his claws and ran off.

Hot Rod sighed, then he heard Arcee crying out. He transformed and drove off.

Blurr ran after Pounce, firing Haywire at the Decepticon clone.

"Can'tescapeme,Nosirree!I'llfindyouanddefeatyou!I'lldefeatyouPounce!!"

Pounce stopped running, then charge at Blurr, transforming into Puma mode.

"I'm gonna take a big bite outta you Autobot!"

Haywire snarled.

"Take a bite of this!"

Blurr had stopped and only just barely raised Haywire into position, so when he fired at the leaping Pounce, the blast caught him in the mouth. Pounce fell to the ground and didn't move. Blurr gasped.

"Whatashot!Whatashot!Haywire,you'rebrilliant!Absolutely,positively,definatelybrilliant!!!"

Haywire transformed and smiled.

"I do my best. Come on Blurr, we got more work to do."

Both of them transformed and took off at high speed.

Wreck-Gar and Swindle fought hand to hand. Their weapons lay in pieces on the ground, as Swindle kicked Wreck-Gar in the stomach, then uppercutted the Junkion in the face, sending Wreck-Gar to the ground. Swindle grabbed his cannon, and pointed it at Wreck-Gar.

"Time to Die JUNKION!!!"

Bluestreak fire one of his shoulder missiles, which hit Swindle. Swindle staggered back and saw Bluestreak running towards him, as were Sideswipe, Guzzle, Sizzle, Fizzle, Override and Backstreet. He gulped.

"I'm outta here!!"

Swindle transformed and raced off. Bludgeon saw him leave and snarled.

"COWARD! Come back and fight! I ought to..." His optics widened as he saw what Swindle ran away from. He swallowed "I think a tactical retreat is in order."

Springer looked at Bluestreak and the others, a smile on his face.

"About time you guys showed up! Where've you been?"

Guzzle looked at him.

"Sorry, we got held up fighting the Predacons."

"I thought the Technobots were fighting them." Springer said.

Backstreet shook his head.

"They WERE fighting him. Now....."

Springer sighed.

"Damn. Alright Autobots. Let's end this!" 

Springer led them back into battle.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Meanwhile :

Ultra Magnus raised his blaster and fired. Shockwave dodged the blasts and fired off some of his own. Ultra Magnus stumbled backwards, his left forearm, leaking lubricant.

"Damn Shockwave!"

Shockwave leaned against the wall.

"Autobot, I calculate a 99.99% chance of your death by my hand. Surrender, and I _may_ decide to end it quickly."

"Compassion from a Decepticon? Now I know the End is here!"

"You can't win Autobot. I have calculated the destruction of all Autobots, to be 100% odds. You have no chance."

Ultra Magnus grunted. His wound was leaking badly. His vision blurry, he fired his last remaining missile at the wall Shockwave was hiding behind. The wall exploded and a electronic wail echoed from the structure.

Ultra Magnus sighed as he leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.

"Don't.....underestimate.....Autobots.....Shock....wave....."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Heh, heh, heh. More to come, yes? R&R please.


	31. Chapter 31

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme's vehicle forms will be revealed in following chapters, yes?

****

**********************************************

__

In front of Autobot City :

Fortress Maximus and Scorpononk fought. Scorpononk had torn a hole in Fortress Maximus's left shoulder. He retaliated by firing the twin mortars in his legs into Scorpononk's stomach, forcing the giant Decepticon backwards, buying the Autobot, much need time.

Inside the Head of Fortress Maximus, Spike Witwicky was breathing heavily. This wasn't a battle, it was genocide. The complete and utter annihilation of the Autobots. He spoke to Cerebros.

"Cerebros, we need to find a way to upset the balance between Zarak and the Scorpononk components."

"Easy Spike. Watch."

Fortress Maximus transformed into it's battle station mode, and rained cannon fire on Scorpononk. Cerebros climbed up on top of the battle station. He drew his cannon, and aimed carefully at the join of Scorpononk's head and body.

"Alright Cerebros, target locked!"

"Fire!" 

The cannon pulsed and a beam of energy streaked out and hit it' target spot on. Scorpononk was forced back into it's city form, as it's head transformed into Zarak. Zarak landed hard on the ground, unmoving. Before Cerebros could move in, Mindwipe swooped down and grabbed the fallen Zarak, flying off.

"Damn that flying rat!" Spike cursed "We almost had him!"

"Almost Spike. But without the rest of Scorpononk...."

The ground next to Cerebros shuddered as Predking stomped into view. Spike gulped.

"Oh great!"

****

***************************************************

__

Elsewhere :

Scourge and Cyclonus ran. They saw Wingspan get hit by the femme they had been after, on that space station, and watched him crash into the ground. Triggerhappy ran into them.

"This is starting to fall apart! We gotta get out of here!"

"Not without Galvatron!" Cyclonus snarled.

"Forget him! It's time we looked after ourselves!" Scourge hissed.

Before Cyclonus could respond....

"Sound like puny Decepticons, show yellow and run. Me Grimlock say, time to pay!"

As the Decepticons turned, a Pretender fired it's cannon at them. Tiggerhappy gasped.

"That's Grimlock!!"

Then another voice called out.

"Right you are Triggerdunce! How about we fight to some jazzy tunes?"

Scourge backed away.

"Jazz? It can't be! We killed him...ACK!" Scourge fell back, his shoulder on fire.

Another Pretender appeared, weapon raised.

"Oh look, it's Thundercracker and Skywarp. If they can come back from the dead, so can we! Autobot Pretenders, attack!"

The three Pretender shells opened. From the first Pretender shell, Grimlock appeared, holding his twin blaster and sword. The second, Jazz appeared, holding his rifle. Then the third Pretender opened to reveal...."

"Bumblebee!" Cyclonus growled.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Bumblebee fired his blaster at Cyclonus, hitting the Decepticon in the face.

Then cannonfire rained down on the Decepticons from above, as Seraphim, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Swoop and Powerglide flew overhead, transforming and heading towards them. Scourge transformed and flew into the air.

"Retreat!"

Cyclonus and Triggerhappy followed suite and flew after Scourge. Seraphim approached Bumblebee.

"Goldie?"

"Not anymore Sera. I'm back to being plain old Bumblebee." He said.

Jazz and Grimlock approached them.

"Hey! I'm back as well, you know!" Jazz said.

Grimlock looked at Seraphim.

"Seraphim, ok?"

Seraphim nodded.

"Yes Grimlock. Relieved that you're all ok."

Silverbolt looked into the sky and gasped.

"What the...?"

Everyone looked up.

Grimlock spoke.

"Wonderful."

****

***************************************************

__

Inside Autobot City (Ten minutes ago) :

Shanix ran down a corridor. As he ran, he looked over his shoulder. He saw the horned silhouette on the wall, and ran faster. Being hunted by Death's Head, was no fun experience. Shanix stumbled and fell through a hole. He landed crookedly, the knee join on his left leg shattering from the fall.

As he tried to crawl, he heard it.

"I'm coming for you Shanix, yes?"

Shanix paled. The voice of Death's Head frightened him more than anything else in existence. He turned away from the voice and crawled. 

He crawled right into a foot.

He looked at the foot, and swallowed.

He raised his gaze to the mech's waist and saw the various weapons.

His gaze drifted up to the mech's upper torso. He saw the weapons on the mech's back. He also saw the blaster attachment in place of the mech's right hand.

He looked up into the mech's face.

Death's Head.

"No!" Shanix gasped, as Death's Head grabbed him by the throat.

"I promised you I'd get you. And I _always_ keep my word, yes?"

Death's Head fired the blaster into Shanix's chest several times. As each shot hit his body, Shanix convulsed in agony. Death's Head threw Shanix into the wall, and ripped a panel off the side of Shanix's head. He attached a couple of cables to the panel inside, whilst the other end of the cables were attached to a certain device.

"Wha.....ou....ing?"

"Just downloading the entire knowledge of Cybertron, for my own end, yes?"

"Wh...?"

"Compensation."

Shanix tried to speak, but found he could no longer voice his words. Death's Head finished the download and looked at Shanix. 

"Goodbye."

Death's Head turned and jumped out of the hole. He looked back at Shanix, replacing the blaster attachment with the missile.

Shanix's optics widened, as he saw Death's Head point the missile at him and fire it. He finally was able to say one word.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Shanix's body exploded in a fierce blaze. Death's Head ran down the corridor and climbed back out, onto the surface of Autobot City.

"Nice knowing you Shanix, and..." He looked upwards "What the....?"

****

***************************************************

__

Above Autobot City :

A certain cigar shaped ship hovered above the ruined Autobot city. Onboard the ship, were Decepticons, with a purpose. The Death of Galvatron. If that meant helping the Autobots, then so be it. Raiden smiled as he looked at the screens. He faced Soundwave and Valkyrie.

"Soundwave, Valkyrie, remember your objective. I want those Consciousness's inside those new bodies. Find Scourge and Cyclonus and get what I want."

Valkyrie nodded.

"You got it."

Soundwave added.

"As you command Lord Raiden."

Raiden hit a button.

"DECEPTICONS!! YOU HAVE YOUR TARGETS! TRANSFORM AND ATTACK!!!"

A panel slid open on the ship and out spewed the Decepticons of Raiden. The Pretender looked to Raiden.

"Now, is it time?"

Raiden nodded.

"Do what you do best."

"I will."

The Pretender leaped out of the ship, discarding it's Pretender shell. The mech landed and fired it's Null ray cannons at Autobot and Decepticon alike, laughing.

"PATHETIC FOOLS!! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!! I AM INVINCIBLE!! STARSCREAM HAS RETURNED!!!"

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – I HAD TO BRING STARSCREAM BACK! I HAD TO!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! More coming! R&R please.


	32. Chapter 32

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme's vehicle forms will be revealed in following chapters, yes?

****

**********************************************

**__**

Deep within Autobot City :

Optimus Prime and Galvatron fought. Both of the leaders were near exhaustion, low on energon, and the damage they had inflicted on each other was taking it's toll. Only Galvatron's hatred and paranoia kept him on his feet. For Optimus, he found himself living on his own will to stop Galvatron and Hi-Q's own determination not to let this rabid dog free.

Galvatron fired his cannon, but Optimus dodged the blast and hit Galvatron with a powerful uppercut, sending Galvatron crashing through the wall, landing outside Autobot city. Cyclonus, Scourge and Triggerhappy transformed and landed next to him.

Cyclonus approached him.

"Mighty Galvatron, we must retreat. We have been beaten."

Galvatron snarled.

"NEVER! WE WILL NEVER RETREAT FROM THESE SCUM!!"

Optimus had climbed out through the hole and looked at the Decepticons, as Springer and the Autobots with him, came up to him.

"Give it up Galvatron! You and your forces have been beaten! Don't continue this fight unnecessarily!" Optimus shouted.

Before Galvatron could respond, Abominus attacked. The combined Horrorcon had ripped a communication tower from it's mount and swung it at the Autobots. As Abominus attacked, so did Piranacon. The united Seacon's grabbed Galvatron and squeezed him, whilst Triggerhappy opened fire with Blowpipe. Thrust, Dirge, Bomb-Burst, Bugly and Ramjet attacked Scourge and Cyclonus en masse. Starscream levelled his cannon and fired. The beam of energy slammed into the captured Galvatron, causing the mighty Decepticon to scream in agony.

Starscream laughed.

"PIRANACON!! DROP HIM! IT'S TIME FOR MY REVENGE!"

Piranacon threw Galvatron at the ground hard, then stomped onto him, cracking Galvatron's chassis. Before the Decepticon could do anything else, Metroplex hit him from behind, sending Piranacon into a wall. Tentakill, transformed into gun mode and landed in Piranacon's hand. The blast of energy fired from the transformed Tentakill slammed into Metroplex, stunning him enough for Abominus to club Metroplex with the communication's tower.

Meanwhile, Soundwave and Valkyrie waited for their opportunity. When Dirge and the others had beaten Cyclonus and Scourge into submission, they nodded to them. Soundwave and Valkyrie flew over to the fallen Targetmasters. Soundwave spoke to Dirge.

"Take your men, and keep those Autobots away."

Dirge nodded and transformed, as did the rest of his group. While they took off, Soundwave pulled from a compartment on his waist, a small device. Valkyrie had opened a panel on the side of Scourge's head, and watched as Soundwave attached the device. The machine whirred and it's LCD display blinked in rapid succession. Then it glowed green. A voice came from it's transmitter.

" Original consciousness captured. Current consciousness left intact. Space remaining, 64, 000, 398 Gbs."

Soundwave nodded.

"Enough for the last one." He motioned at Cyclonus.

Valkyrie opened a similar panel on the side of Cyclonus's head. As before, Soundwave attached the device and received the same message. 

"Mission complete. Valkyrie, lets....."

The ground shook, as Fortress Maximus stepped onto the platform. Predaking had been fighting the Autobot, and was about to finish Fortress Maximus off, when Alpha Destroyer fired it's cannons, in an attempt to destroy both Autobot and Decepticon. Fortress Maximus activated his shields, whilst the Predacons resumed their individual forms and fled.

However, on Alpha Destroyer, Raiden smiled.

"Now, it's time for you. CITADEL SUPREME! EMERGE AND ATTACK FORTRESS MAXIMUS!!"

A hatch opened on the side of Alpha Supreme, and from it emerged the second of Raiden's followers. The huge Decepticon landed on the ground, with such force, every normal sized transformer fell off their feet. Inside Fortress Maximus, Spike paled.

"That...can't be...?"

Cerebros, had just run a scan. He ran it two more times before telling Spike.

"Spike, we've got a problem. I just scanned that 'thing' in front of us, and you're not going to believe this. That thing's head, has the same internal workings, and information we do."

Spike frowned.

"But how can that be, unless...." Spike looked at the screen in horror "The original Head of Fortress Maximus!!"

Cerebros replied.

"It is the original head Spike! When we left Nebulos, Galen had the original heads and weapons of all Autobot Headmasters and Targetmasters, entrusted to the leader of the Nebulon Militia, Tnas." 

Before they could talk anymore, Citadel Supreme spoke.

"FORTRESS MAXIMUS, I AM CITADEL SURPEME. PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED."

Citadel Supreme hit Fortress Maximus hard in the chest. Fortress Maximus, already weakened from the fight's against Scorpononk and Predaking, fell backwards. As he fell, he fired his wrist mounted cannons, in conjunction with his leg mortars. Citadel Supreme waded through the attack, unfazed. He grabbed Fortress Maximus and lifted the Autobot above his head. He turned and threw Fortress Maximus into Metroplex, who had been about to fire his rifle at the head of Abominus. Both Autobots fell backwards into the lake. Citadel Supreme and Abominus were about to attack when Raiden stopped them.

"It's time. ALPHA DESTROYER!! TRANSFORM AND ATTACK!!"

Alpha Destroyer, shifted into a vertical position and split in half. Gears whirred and pistons pumped as Alpha Destroyer transformed into it's robot form. A mirror image of Omega Supreme. The huge Decepticon landed and raised it's gun arm.

"ALPHA DESTROYER, DESTROY ALL ENEMIES OF LORD RAIDEN!!"

With that said, the cannon fired a burst of incandescent energy, which tore through the chest of Fortress Maximus, into Metroplex. Both Autobots roared in immense pain, as the energy slammed into them. Fortress Maximus's head detached from the badly damaged body, transforming into Cerebros.

****

***************************************************

**__**

On the ground :

Spike cried out.

"How on Earth did the Decepticons get the plans for Omega Supreme?!?!"

"Me can answer."

Seraphim, Jazz, Bumblebee and Cerebros looked at Grimlock.

"You know?" Jazz began.

"Fifteen years ago, my Dinobots and myself encountered a Decepticon within Ark. Teletran-1 had been tampered with, and my Dinobots disabled by some weird device. Me attack intruder, who..."

"Left you for dead on the side of the mountain." Bumblebee finished.

Grimlock nodded.

"Me want another chance with that Decepticon."

"Look's like you'll get it Grimlock, Look!" Cerebros pointed.

From a hatch on Alpha Destroyer, Raiden flew out, Kari transformed in his hand. Grimlock's optics narrowed.

"That's him! The one who attacked me and my Dinobots! He mine!!"

The jet's in the back of Grimlock's pretender shell flared and fired, sending the Dinobot Pretender into the air, directly at Raiden. Seraphim followed, but was hit from behind. She turned in the air and faced her attacker. Hovering ten meters away, was Valkyrie.

"Well Seraphim, we meet again."

Seraphim stared at her.

"Do I know you?"

"You did once. Just as you knew your brother, whom that neanderthal pretender is attacking as we speak."

Seraphim whirled and saw Grimlock slam into Raiden, sending her brother, the Decepticon slamming downwards, being hit by blaster fire, from Autobot weapons. Before she could move, Valkyrie streaked past her, engines glowing, in an attempt to catch Raiden before he hit the ground.

Tracking Valkyrie, Starscream smiled and fired the transformed Shockwave and Six-Shot. Blasts from both Decepticon weapons, slammed into Valkyrie hard, rupturing her armour and forcing her into robot mode. She slammed hard into the ground and din't move. Starscream laughed as Shockwave and Six-Shot transformed.

"Well done slaves! Now, gather the rest of the Decepticons. Time we were leaving."

Shockwave and Six-Shot nodded. At the base of their heads, was a small bump. A cerebral shell was lodged there. Starscream looked at Soundwave.

"Return to Alpha Destroyer. Those bodies are waiting."

Soundwave glared at Starscream, then flew back to the huge Decepticon.

Raiden struggled to his feet. His armour dented, and Kari nowhere to be seen. Before he could look for her properly, Grimlock kicked him in the face.

"Payback Decepticon!" Grimlock growled.

As the Dinobot commander was about to hit him, a blast hit Grimlock. The Dinobot staggered the fell down. As Raiden looked at the fallen Autobot, a voice he never thought he'd hear again spoke.

"No brain, no pain, yes?"

Raiden looked at his former partner and friend, Death's Head.

"Death's Head...?"

Death's Head looked at Raiden, and stretched his hand out to him. Raiden looked at the offered hand, then grasped it, pulling himself to his feet. Both mech's looked at each other.

"Look like Hell, yes?"

"So do you."

Death's Head nodded.

"This what you wanted? All this death, destruction, yes?"

"What I want is the same as before."

"Seraphim? Or that femme with you?"

Raiden was about to reply, when he remembered.

"Valkyrie!" he turned and stretched the vision of his optics.

On the broken outcropping of metal, lay the blasted body of Valkyrie. Raiden tried to leap into the air and fly to her, when he fell back down to the ground, hard. Death's Head helped Raiden to his feet and led the way to Valkyrie.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are revealed, yes? Probably gonna get flamed for that. Still, I felt the need to do it. Anywayz, I've got some plans for those two Decepticons. So don't get attached to them, yes? I apologise if this chapter doesn't meet with the same sort of standard as my other chapters. Hey, try writing when you've got the flu and a Migraine headache. Not fun. Now, onto a more professional note, I had intended to make this the first of a five part story, but now, I'm thinking about leaving it as a one off. Why I am I saying this now? Because, I've been busy with other stories and other matters, and my dream Transformers 5-part story, doesn't fit in. However, if you've enjoyed this story, and would like to see the second part, Hell, all FOUR parts (thereby making this saga a five part story.), let me know. If I get enough responses, I will start writing on the second story, as soon as I've finished this one. Also, let me know which Gen 1 Autobots and Decepticons you'd like to see more of, and I'll work them into it. I don't know who the main characters of the second one will be, probably Raiden and Valkyrie, but one thing I do know, is DEATH'S HEAD WILL BE IN ALL FIVE PARTS OF THIS STORY I'M WRITING!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

(Starts to cough badly.) Can't laugh like that anymore. Anywayz, if you want to see story 2, let me know ASAP, and I'll get to work on writing it. R&R please.


	33. Chapter 33

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon version of Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is the Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus, yes?

****

**********************************************

__

Elsewhere :

Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and Triggerhappy stared at the scene before them. Abominus and Piranacon were lashing out with their arms, weapons, anything they could grab a hold of, including Autobots, and attacking. The Autobots fell back, as the two behemoths were joined by Citadel Supreme, blasting at the Autobots. 

Galvatron smiled.

"I don't know who that big one is, but those Seacons and Horrorcons have MUCH to explain. Still, we're winning."

Scourge looked at his leader.

"Galvatron, this is insane! They're attacking anything moving!"

"Yes Scourge, like true Decepticon warriors!" Galvatron replied.

A sneering voice spoke to them.

"Nothing like you then, eh Mighty Galvatron."

Galvatron and his men turned and faced Starscream, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Bomb-Burst, Bugly, Darkwing and Dreadwind. Cyclonus looked at Starscream.

"You're dead! Galvatron..."

"Isn't as thorough as he used to be! But then, even Megatron was a failure!"

Thrust raised his gun arm and glared at Triggerhappy.

"Lower your partner, or else you'll have a hole the size of this city in your chest!"

Triggerhappy nodded, and lowered Blowpipe. Galvatron snarled.

"STARSCREAM!! I'LL....!!"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!! Except, what _I_ say." Starscream faced his men "Destroy them."

Before they could act, Galvatron fired a blast from his cannon at a exposed pipe, sending exhaust spraying on Starscream and his men. Galvatron roared.

"ASTROTRAIN! TRANSFORM AND GET US OUT OF HERE!!"

Astrotrain, heard and nodded. He fired his blaster repeatedly, causing Hot Rod and Arcee to duck for cover, before transforming into his locomotive form. The remaining forces of Galvatron boarded the triple changer, then Astrotrain blasted off. Starscream hissed.

"Damn him! I'll get my vengeance later."

Soundwave's voice came over his comm.

"Starscream, all Decepticons return to Alpha Destroyer immediately. We are leaving."

Starscream looked at his men.

"You heard him! Back to Alpha Destroyer!!"

They all transformed and flew back to the huge Decepticon rocket.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Across the battlefield :

Raiden's troops disengaged from the various fights they were in, and swarmed back to Alpha Destroyer. Death's Head and Raiden had made their way where Valkyrie lay. Her armour dented and in some places ruptured badly, exposing the circuitry within. If she wasn't taken to a med bay soon, the damage would be irreversible.

Raiden bent and picked her broken body up. Death's Head looked at his former partner.

"You'll return to Cybertron, yes?"

Raiden nodded.

"Yeah, sort out all this business." Raiden gazed over the battlefield "What have I done?"

Death's Head, had in his hand, the device which would shut Raiden down, and reboot his CPU with the original programming. However, Death's Head found himself, crushing the weapon.

Alpha Destroyer flew low over the battlefield, towards them. The lower hatch open, and Abominus leaning out. Death's Head looked at Raiden.

"Your ride's here. Keep in touch, yes?"

Raiden only nodded, as he fired the last bit of energy in his rockets, lifting him and Valkyrie up into the air, so Abominus caught them. The Horrorcon leaned back inside the ship, and the hatch sealed. Alpha Destroyer's engines flared and he lifted higher into the atmosphere, streaking away from Earth.

Death's Head sighed and sat on a boulder. He looked over the battlefield, and found himself a little queasy.

Seraphim, Dogfight, Bumblebee, Jazz and Grimlock approached him.

"Death's Head...?" Seraphim asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Raiden...?"

"Gone. Valkyrie too, yes?"

Seraphim nodded, and sat down on another boulder. Dogfight whistled.

"This....this...."

"Is a nightmare come true." Optimus Prime said, as he approached. Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod with him.

Grimlock snarled at Death's Head.

"This all your fault! YOU lead the Decepticons here! YOU knew their leader would attack here! YOU knew.....!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Grimlock paused and looked at the speaker, as did everyone else. Seraphim was standing looking over the ruins, her back to them. Death's Head shook his head, and was about to reply, when...

"Well, well, well, look at you pathetic Autobots. Arguing with each other over who's to blame. Losers."

Death's Head looked and saw the small armoured warrior, leaning against a small rock. He was about to pick it up, when Hi-Q, disengaged himself from Optimus Prime, and landed on the ground near the figure. He removed his helm and looked at the person.

"Kari?"

The figure looked at him, then slowly removed her helm.

"Hi-Q. Been awhile."

"Kari, you?"

Kari nodded.

"Yes. I underwent the bonding process, and became a Targetmaster."

"Who? Who was your partner?"

Seraphim answered.

"My brother. My brother was her partner."

Bumblebee looked at Seraphim.

"Sera?"

"My brother is the leader of that new group of Decepticons. My brother is Raiden."

The only sound to be heard was the wind blowing through the ruins, as the information was processed by the others. Optimus spoke, softly.

"Seraphim, is your brother in danger?"

Seraphim faced Optimus, her face grave.

"He is. And so is Valkyrie."

Death's Head stood.

"I'm going out after them, yes?"

Seraphim nodded.

"So am I."

Dogfight added.

"Me too."

Optimus looked at the three of them. He nodded slowly.

"Bumblebee, Jazz and Grimlock will accompany you." Optimus then looked solely at Death's Head and Seraphim "Accomplish what you wish to achieve."

Death's Head nodded, then started to make his way towards what was left of the landing pads, Dogfight and the others following. Seraphim was about to follow, when Kari stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Take me with you. Raiden's my partner, and I..."

Seraphim stretched out her right hand, and Kari transformed into weapon mode, landing in Seraphim's outstretched hand.

"Alright, let's go help your partner, my brother."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Another chapter up. Only two more to go, and story 1, Transformers : Death's Head will close. However, I do have plans for a part two, as I said at the end of the previous chapter, I originally had plans for five stories, but depending on what sort of feedback I get, I may OR may not write the rest. I'll finish this story how I intended, so if there is enough interest, for the further adventures of Death's Head, Raiden, Seraphim and Valkyrie, as well as everyone else, it can be continued straight off. R&R please.


	34. Chapter 34

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon version of Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is the Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus, yes?

****

**********************************************

**__**

Outskirts of the Sol system :

Alpha Destroyer streaked through space, heading away from Earth and it's Autobots. He was on a direct course for Cybertron, when he was directed to pass a asteroid, heading in system. Meanwhile, within the Decepticon rocket, Raiden was kneeling next to the battered Valkyrie, who lay on the floor of the cargo bay. Abominus had disengaged into his smaller Horrorcon components. Shaznar approached Raiden.

"Lord Raiden..."

Raiden turned to faced the Shaznar, and was hit by the spiked mace weapon, the Sharkticon bore. Raiden fell backwards from Shaznar, who readied his weapon for another attack, just as the Horrorcons as well as Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet as well as all the other Decepticons in the room. Raiden's optics narrowed dangerously.

"What is this? Betrayal? Mutiny? If it wasn't for me, you'd all be either dead by Shockwave and Ratbat's troops, or worse!"

A voice spoke from the open corridor.

"These Decepticons are all awake from your lies Raiden. You and your femme, deserve death." 

Raiden looked at the open door, and saw Starscream, in his Pretender shell, walk into the room. Ratbat perched on his shoulder.

"Starscream! I should've known."

"Heh, heh, heh, well Raiden, I appreciate you filling my position whilst I was, how shall I say this? Indisposed? In any event, I, Starscream, Rightful ruler of the Decepticons, shall resume my place, as Leader."

Ratbat was about to reply, when Soundwave cut him off.

"Negative Starscream. You will never be leader of the Decepticons. Only one wore that title. Only he shall wear it."

Starscream snorted and was about to reply, when he saw two new Pretender's appear. Their shells were similar in design to his own, except one was purple and black, the other blue and silver. He looked at them.

"And who are they?"

The purple Pretender smiled.

"He doesn't remember us."

The blue one wore a similar smile.

"What can you expect, he wasn't really bright, even back then."

Ratbat flexed his wings.

"Well then, who are they Soundwave?"

Soundwave looked at Ratbat, avoiding Raiden's gaze.

"These are two of Raiden's projects, brought back."

Starscream looked at Raiden.

"Who are they? Tell me now!!" Starscream fired his Null ray at Raiden.

The blast hit Raiden mid torso, cracking his armour. Raiden cried out in agony, as the blast hit him, sending him crashing into the wall. Valkyrie managed to lift her head up slowly, and glared at Starscream, trying to raise her gun arm.

"D...Da...Damn...yo...you...St..Star...scre...am!! I..I'm...go...going....to..."

Starscream stood on Valkyrie's gun arm, causing her to shout out in pain. 

"Oh how it pains me to do this!" Starscram smiled evilly, as he kicked Valkyrie in the head, sending her broken body into the slowly rising Raiden. Both Decepticons fell back into the wall, landing in a heap.

Soundwave nodded at the two Pretenders, who responded by grabbing Starscream and throwing him against the wall. The purple one sneered.

"Damn you Starscream! We still need Raiden to finish the work on our leader!!"

The blue one grabbed Starscream by the throat, lifting the Air Commander into the air.

"You know what I should do to you Starscream? What you did to me those years ago!"

Starscream's optics widened.

"Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker hurled Starscream into the air, who landed on the ground in front of the purple Pretender.

"Well Starscream, if you could return, so could we!"

Starscream looked up at the Pretender.

"Skywarp!"

The pretender shell opened, and Skywarp aimed his arm cannon at Starscream.

"Now, how satisfying it would be to destroy you Starscream. How satisfying indeed."

Ratbat, who had remained silent, spoke.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, stand down. As much as seeing Starscream die again, would be visually stimulating to my optics, unfortunately we need him. Alive" Ratbat's optics glowed "For now."

Soundwave, meanwhile remained silent. He looked at Raiden and Valkyrie. His former leader, apprentice and friend, and his femme companion, were leaking lubricant. Exposed circuitry, armour cracked and dented, he knew that Raiden and Valkyrie were fast approaching terminal shutdown, if not system wide shutdown. At least if it was the latter, they could be repaired and refueled. If something wasn't done.....

"Dreadwing, Darkwing, bring Raiden and Valkyrie to my workshop." He faced the others "If we are to finish the final mech, we need Raiden at full operating capacity."

Snap-Trap, Seacon leader, snarled.

"We don't need the femme! Throw her out the airlock!"

Soundwave's chest opened, and out flew his entire army. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest had their weapons primed and ready. Beastbox and Squawktalk transformed into Squawkbox and glared at the other Decepticons.

Soundwave narrowed his optics.

"You will do as I say, or else."

Dreadwind and Darkwing, picked Raiden up, whilst Skywarp and Thundercracker carried Valkyrie, and carried them to Soundwave's lab. Soundwave turned and followed them, his army following, their weapons still aimed at the other Decepticons.

Starscream pulled himself to his feet and looked at the closing door.

"Damn Soundwave. I ought to..."

"Keep quiet, or else we'll make you a ghost again." Nautilus hissed.

Starscream faced the other Decepticons, and paled.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Passing Lunar orbit :

The 'VULTURE' streaked through space, following the Ion trail, of the Decepticon, Alpha Destroyer. Death's Head looked at the scopes on his console. He smiled to himself.

"On the right track, yes?"

Seraphim looked out the viewscreen, Kari doing the same. Dogfight, Jazz, Bumblebee and Grimlock, looked at Seraphim, Kari and Death's Head, with looks of worry on their faces. Jazz faced Bumblebee.

"Man, aint this trippin. Chasin after the biggest damn 'Con ever created, and for what? To rescue to Cons. I mean, how crazy is that?"

Bumblebee frowned.

"Come on Jazz, calm down. This is personal for Seraphim and Death's Head."

Dogfight nodded.

"Besides, Raiden's her brother. I think only Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be like this, if one of them were captured and the other was coming to rescue them."

Grimlock walked onto the bridge, and stopped behind Death's Head and Seraphim.

"We on course?"

Death's Head nodded.

"We'll have them soon, yes?"

Seraphim looked at Grimlock.

"Grimlock, we need to talk in private."

Grimlock looked at her, then stepped aside. Kari leaped off of Seraphim's shoulder, landing on the console. Seraphim stood from the station (ironically, the same station Raiden had sat at.), and walked off the bridge. Grimlock sighed and followed her. Death's Head looked over his shoulder, and watched Seraphim and Grimlock walk out. Bumblebee, Jazz and Dogfight walked on the bridge.

Dogfight sat down in the chair Seraphim had vacated, whilst Bumblebee sat in the spare chair. Jazz crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Well, wonder what they're gonna talk about." Jazz said, grinning.

Dogfight looked at Jazz, steely.

"Jazz, shut up."

Before Jazz could respond, Death's Head spoke up.

"Get ready, they're on the outskirts of the system, and slowing."

Bumblebee looked at the scanners, optics wide when he saw how fast the 'VULTURE' was travelling.

"Is this gauge accurate?"

Death's Head looked at Bumblebee and nodded.

"Yes. This ship is one of the fastest, legal AND illegal, ever made. Some of my own modifications as well as Raiden's......."

Dogfight looked at another screen.

"We're past Pluto already? Do I really want to know how fast this pile of junk can go?"

"No, yes?" Death's Head replied.

Bumblebee looked at Jazz.

"Tell Sera and Grimlock, to get ready. We'll be in range of the Decepticons in a few minutes."

Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I get all the rotten jobs."

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Another chapter up, only one more, then the epilogue, and story 1 is complete, yes? R&R please.


	35. Chapter 35

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : DEATH'S HEAD.

**********************************************

__

Disclaimer :

Death's Head – I do not own Transformers or Death's Head. Mattel, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. have that honour. I own Raiden, Seraphim, Alpha Destroyer, Citadel Supreme and Valkyrie.. Raiden transforms into a fighter, similar in design to the valkyries/veritechs from Macross/Robotech. Seraphim transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Valkyrie transforms into a SAAB 35 Drakken. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon version of Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is the Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus, yes?

****

**********************************************

__

In the 'VULTURE's' cargo bay :

Seraphim picked up one of the many instruments, laid on a bench, and she found herself wondering if Raiden had used them. She shook her head, to clear her CPU of cobwebs. She put the tool down and faced Grimlock.

"Grimlock, I know you..."

Grimlock looked Seraphim in the optics.

"Seraphim, Raiden is your brother I know. I swore an oath to find and destroy the Decepticon who raided the Ark, all those years ago. He also wounded all of my Dinobots, as well as nearly killing me. I owe him."

Seraphim grabbed Grimlock by the arm.

"Grimlock! Please, listen! I know you want to pay him back for what he did to you, but he's my brother. My only family. You and your Dinobots are a family. Just like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are family. I was found, battered and broken inside a wrecked Decepticon cruiser on Cybertron, alone, unwanted. When Optimus Prime found me, and ordered Ratchet to rebuild me...." she paused and let go of Grimlock "When I regained awareness, within Iacon, I was scared, alone. Then, I was sent to Earth to join the Autobots stationed there. Only Arcee, Goldbug and Wreck-Gar welcomed me with any respect! All other Autobots, treated me like I was infested with Scrapplebots!!"

Grimlock frowned. He knew Seraphim had been treated poorly when she arrived on Earth. He was shocked when Seraphim told him, she had been treated as if she was infected with the vilest disease any mechanoid could contract. Scrapplebots. Small miniature sized robots, existing only to feed, replicate and destroy their host. He shook his head.

"Seraphim..."

She raised her hand, to stop him from talking.

"Grimlock, only you and your Dinobots accepted me for you I am. Eventually, so did Dogfight, Cosmos and the Technobots. But I'm still.....alone."

Grimlock was about to say something to her, when Jazz poked his head through the hatch.

"Guys! Old big and ugly up front, said for me to get you guys there STAT! We've got the big floating Con ship on scopes, and it's slowin!!"

Seraphim and Grimlock looked at each other and made their way to the bridge, Jazz behind them.

**__**

On the bridge :

Death's Head frowned as he looked ahead of him. The Decepticons had slowed near a rogue asteroid, and hung in low orbit of the asteroid. Death's Head pressed a button, and the 'VULTURE' shimmered and vanish from all sensors. He smiled as he watched the screen before him, and the lighting in the bridge dimmed. The cloaking device he had "appropriated" from one of his previous "assignments", was a one of a kind. And it worked like a charm.

Dogfight looked at the Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, awe and astonishment on his face.

"What is this?"

"A cloaking device, yes?"

Dogfight stared steadily at Death's Head.

"I thought cloaking devices were highly illegal, by interstellar and galactic law?"

Death's Head raised his right arm. On the end of it, was his axe attachment.

"I spoke with a marshal on Zerrax Eight. Not only did I get the device, but I also received as much weaponry as I could carry from the marshal himself. Alas the marshal," He smiled "the marshal got a little behind in his work, while I got a 'head' in mine, yes?"

Dogfight stared at the axe, optics wide.

"I....see....."

Bumblebee grinned, and chuckled softly to himself, whilst Dogfight threw himself back into his chair and silently fumed.

Grimlock, Seraphim and Jazz stepped on the bridge, with Seraphim making her way to the chair she had occupied. Grimlock moved forward and looked at the viewscreen intently. Jazz on the other hand, hung back with Bumblebee and watched.

Seraphim looked at Death's Head.

"Firstly, what's with the lights and scanners? Secondly, what's wrong?"

Death's Head reply was short.

"One, because of cloaking device. Two, we've found them, yes?"

Grimlock, within his Pretender shell, arced and eyebrow.

"Cloaking device?"

Dogfight snarled.

"Don't ask."

Grimlock shrugged, amid laughter from Bumblebee, Jazz and a dry chuckle from Death's Head. Seraphim was about to say something, when Kari spoke.

"Uhh, guys. What are they doing?"

Seraphim looked at the sensors, then extended their bandwidth. Her optics widened.

"There's a small group of them, about ten or so, leaving the ship, heading towards the asteroid." She paused "Look's like they're transporting something. Two somethings."

Death's Head looked at the screen.

"We wait, yes? Wait until they've boarded that monstrosity and left. Then we investigate."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Sound's like a plan."

Jazz agreed.

"Yeah, better we wait here, hidden, they do their deed, they leave, we move in."

Seraphim looked at Kari.

"Kari, can you sense if that's.....?"

Kari shook her head.

"Not from this range. But," she shivered "I've got a real bad feeling about this."

****

***************************************************

__

Aboard Alpha Destroyer, thirty minutes ago :

Raiden closed the hatch on the mech's upper chassis, and groaned. Soundwave had conducted minimal repair Raiden and Valkyrie, enough for them to finish Raiden's work, but not enough to give them a fighting chance of escape. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dreadwind and Darkwing stood in the room and watched their former leader and the femme work. Raiden nodded to Valkyrie, who pressed a button on the console she was at.

Energon pumped through cables, connecting through the table and into the mech lying prone on top of it. The level of energon, being pumped into this mech, was enormous. The more the energon flowed, the more which was absorbed into the mech. The pump whirred and stopped.

Raiden looked down at the mech, anxiousness and even a slight amount of fear was etched on his face. Soundwave glanced at Skywarp and Thundercracker, a smile gleaming in his optics. They wore the same look of triumph. Dreadwind and Darkwing looked at each other.

"I don't like this." Dreadwind said.

Darkwing nodded.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Both Powermasters left the room in a hurry, causing Skywarp and Thundercracker to laugh. Soundwave was about to respond, when Raiden slammed his fist into Soundwave's face. Valkyrie turned and fired the electro scrambler she had hidden in her arm. The arcs of energy washed over the Pretenders, fusing their joints, so they couldn't move.

Raiden grabbed Soundwave's discarded rifle, and fired at the mech on the table. The blast hit the mech right in the middle of the Decepticon insignia, on the mech's chest. Raiden and Valkyrie turned and left the room, Raiden firing the rifle at the hatch of the door, fusing the lock. Valkyrie looked at her leader.

"Raiden, we're going to have all of them against us now."

Raiden looked at the charge of the rifle. Full power.

"Valkyrie, if we can get to the armoury, we can get enough weaponry, AND if we get to the engineering level, we could blow a hole in the hull and escape into space." He paused "That is IF we aren't caught."

Valkyrie nodded slowly.

"Then what do we do?"

Raiden grimaced.

"I don't have a clue."

Raiden ran down the corridor, Valkyrie next to him.

"At least your honest Raiden."

****

***************************************************

__

Back in the lab :

Soundwave pulled himself to his feet, as Skywarp and Thundercracker, ripped their way out of their Pretender shells. Skywarp and Thundercracker fired their cannons at the door, with no success. Soundwave was about to speak, when the mech rose from the table. Soundwave looked at the mech, awe in his optics.

Skywarp and Thundercracker backed away from the door, as a blast from the mech's cannon destroyed the door as well as part of the surrounding wall. The mech looked at the three Decepticons, then walked through the smouldering door. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave behind him.

****

***************************************************

__

In the cargo bay :

Starscream smiled as Raiden and Valkyrie were led before him. Wounds having been reopened by the savage attack from the Horrorcons and Sharkticons, left Raiden and Valkyrie in worse condition, than when the mutiny began. Part of Raiden's face mask, had been torn off, revealing the exoskeleton underneath and part of his upper chest chassis had been ripped open. The arm of Valkyrie's which housed the electro scrambler, had been ripped from it's socket and devoured by Shaznar himself. Part of her left leg had been destroyed by Cutthroat. She was leaning heavily on Raiden.

Raiden looked at Starscream, hatred in his optics.

"I never should've brought you back! My logic circuits must've malfunctioned!!"

Starscream raised his arm and was about fire the Null ray, when Soundwave spoke.

"Lower your weapon Starscream. We have other plans for them."

Starscream snarled and lowered his arm.

"Grrrr."

Skywarp attached a Sapper restraint around Raiden's neck, whilst Thundercracker did the same with Valkyrie.

Thundercracker whispered into Valkyrie's left audio sensor.

"What's going to happen to you, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Enjoy the rest of your existence."

Before she could respond, Thundercracker hit her hard across her face. She slumped against Raiden, her optics dim, but still glowing faintly.

Raiden could only glare at Thundercracker, as Skywarp shoved him and Valkyrie towards the airlock.

Soon, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Dreadwind and Darkwing landed on the surface of the asteroid, with Raiden and Valkyrie tied up. Soundwave looked at Raiden and sighed.

"Raiden, why did you lose sight of our original goal? If you had of remained true to the plan, neither you nor your femme would be here. But now...."

Raiden looked up at Soundwave, one of his optics cracked and damaged, the other one glowing fiercely.

"Damn you Soundwave! I wish Unicron was still around, to stomp you into space dust!"

Before Soundwave could respond, Dirge and Ramjet fired their cannons, simultaneously. Both blasts slammed into Raiden's back, cutting deep gouges into his armour. He fell face first into the rocky ground, before struggling to get to his knees. Thrust put the barrel of his cannon on the back of Valkyrie's head and sneered at Raiden.

"Try it, and your precious femme, will need a new head casing!"

Raiden grimaced and lowered his head, Starscream laughed.

"My, my, look at this poor excuse for a Decepticon. Surrendering himself, to save this _femme_!"

Starscream kicked Valkyrie in the face, sending her flying into Raiden. Both former Decepticons, fell in a heap. However, before Starscream could have anymore fun, a fist slammed into Starscream, sending the traitorous Air Commander flailing to the ground. Starscream turned, ready to attack, but with one look at the attacking mech, he cringed away. 

Valkyrie managed to raise her head, as did Raiden. Their gazes fell on the impressive mech, who walked towards them, a cold swagger to his step. The mech stopped in front of them, and spoke in a metallic, husky voice.

"So, this is the one responsible for my return? Hah! Pathetic!" the mech faced Soundwave, who fell to one knee, as did the other Decepticons.

"Mighty Megatron. Welcome back." Soundwave said.

"Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!" chorused the other Decepticons.

Megatron smiled and stared coldly at Raiden and Valkyrie.

"What should I do with two traitors, such as yourselves?"

Raiden, using his last reserves of strength and energon, stood facing the returned leader.

"Megatron, I brought you back for a purpose. That purpose being..."

Megatron grabbed Raiden by the throat, lifting him off his feet. Megatron stared straight into Raiden's optics.

"I am Megatron. My sole purpose is the destruction of ALL Autobots, and ruler of the entire universe!"

Raiden hissed, through clenched teeth.

"I think Galvatron, would beg to differ with you on that!"

Megatron's eyes flared, and he threw Raiden at Valkyrie.

"GALVATRON SHALL DIE BY _MY _HAND!!"

Skywarp spoke.

"Mighty Megatron, would it not be prudent to return to Cybertron, and wrest control away from Emirate Xxarron and his troops?"

Megatron looked at Skywarp and nodded.

"You are correct loyal Skywarp. Soundwave, what is the status of the transport?"

"Alpha Destroyer is fully armed. As is Citadel Supreme. All Decepticons onboard can be fully armed and energised by the time we are within visual range of Cybertron."

Megatron nodded.

"Excellent! Decepticons, return to Alpha Destroyer!" 

Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Dreadwind and Darkwing nodded and leaped into the vacuum, heading back to the Decepticon rocket. Soundwave stopped and looked back at Raiden, Valkyrie and Megatron. He had a sickening feeling, he knew what Megatron was about to do.

Megatron looked at Raiden and Valkyrie.

"I thank you for returning me to life. For that, I shall not abandon you on this asteroid, to slowly waste away, your energon levels depleting to nothing." He leaped into the vacuum and approached Soundwave. 

"Megatron....?"

Megatron turned and fired his Fusion cannon, repeatedly into Raiden and Valkyrie. Both Raiden and Valkyrie convulsed and screamed as the blasts rained down on them, each blast hitting them. Armour was ruptured, circuits within blown, body parts either vaporising from the cannon fire, or being flung across the ground. After the cannon fire, only blasted remains were left. Raiden and Valkyrie were no more.

Megatron smiled, then flew back to Alpha Destroyer. Soundwave gazed at the remains, shook his head, then flew onboard the rocket. The hatch slid shut, and the Decepticon blasted it's engines, sending itself back on course for Cybertron.

However.....

With their bodies utterly destroyed, the head units of Raiden and Valkyrie, were relatively unscathed. Buried within those units, shielded by the most powerful and strongest armour ever created by the inhabitants of the planet of _Glihve_, the CPU's of the two mechs, still functioned strongly. 

One thought, one word echoed throughout the CPU of Raiden.

Revenge.

****

***************************************************

__

End book one.

***************************************************

Death's Head – Well, it's complete. The first of five Transformers stories I'm writing. That's right. I've made a decision, even though my sister and friend (Beta readers of another story of mine, a Love Hina/Oh! My Goddess! Crossover fic. Still, Transformers and DEATH'S HEAD ARE BETTER, yes?) will kill me, I will press on. My Transformers fanfic, MUST continue! Only thing is, I don't know how to start the second story. Oh well, guess the title will just hit me, yes? Don't worry, Death's Head will appear more frequently in the next story, that I promise. Also, if there's any personal favourite Autobot, Decepticon etc you want to see in the next story, let me know as well. R&R please.


End file.
